Haut Vol
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Tony n'avait jamais eu l'intention de voler les riches pour donner aux pauvres. Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'il rencontre Abby. Le problème maintenant, outre les agents du FBI cherchant depuis dix ans à les attraper, c'était l'équipe chargée de les arrêter pour meurtre. Garder le secret face à Gibbs et aux autres risque d'être difficile !
1. Nuit blanche

**Titre :** Haut Vol

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** En cours

**Série :** NCIS

**Saison :** Pendant la 10 pour la situer dans le temps, aucun spoiler des épisodes non diffusés chez nous.

**Résumé :** Tony n'avait jamais eu l'intention de voler les riches pour donner aux pauvres. Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'il rencontre Abby. Le problème maintenant, outre les agents du FBI cherchant depuis dix ans à attraper ces Robin des Bois du XXIe siècle, c'était l'accusation de meurtre dont ils étaient victimes. Et dire que Gibbs est chargé de les arrêter...

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment déjà ! L'occasion de mettre l'accent sur la relation Tabby frère/sœur.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Haut Vol**

_Voler, c'est quand on a trouvé un objet avant qu'il soit perdu._

Coluche

* * *

.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Nuit blanche**

.

Tony serra les dents autour de sa lampe de poche. L'éclairage était à peine suffisant pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Il grogna lorsque ses outils ripèrent sur l'ouverture. Il maudit le manque de luminosité. Il distinguait à peine ses mains.

Semblant lire ses pensées, Abby se manifesta à cet instant dans son oreillette.

- Arrête de râler et dépêche-toi ! Notre créneau se termine.

Faute de pouvoir répondre, l'Italien reporta sa frustration sur la serrure récalcitrante. Enfin, après de longues secondes de lutte, il entendit le cliquetis caractéristique de l'ouverture.

- J'y suis, souffla-t-il en s'emparant de la lampe de sa main gauche.

- Prends tout, commanda la gothique.

- Sûr ?

- Tu as combien ?

- Au moins le PIB du pays.

- Ça suffira.

- Tu crois ? ironisa-t-il. Parce que je peux en forcer un autre. Il en a trois.

- On n'a plus le temps et c'était la seule chose qui nous intéressait. Sors d'ici !

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Ma Dame, sourit-il en passant son sac à dos sur sa poitrine.

- N'oublie pas le cadeau, Tony ! intervint Abby tandis qu'il rangeait son butin en lieu sûr.

- Je ne risque pas.

Avec un sourire à peine visible sous sa cagoule, il déposa la fabrication de la jeune femme en lieu est place des diamants qu'il venait d'_emprunter_. Il referma ensuite soigneusement la porte et admira un instant son œuvre. Ni vu, ni connu.

- C'est fait. Je rentre.

- Tu as quatre minutes et treize secondes.

- Quoi ?

- Douze. Onze...

Pestant en silence contre le peu de temps qu'il lui restait et la jeune femme, Tony s'empressa de quitter la salle. Il veilla à refermer toutes les portes et ne laisser aucune trace de son passage comme il en avait l'habitude.

Traverser la maison du magnat de la finance fut une partie de plaisir. Atteindre le mur d'enceinte une formalité. Le passer avant que le compte à rebours se termine un jeu d'enfant. S'éloigner à temps en revanche...

- Quinze secondes, Tony ! cria Abby dans son oreille.

Et il était encore trop près.

- Ça va pas le faire, Abs.

- Accélère !

- Je suis déjà au maximum ! rétorqua-t-il en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

- Dix secondes !

Il devait atteindre l'angle de la rue avant ça.

- Cinq secondes !

Il y était presque.

- Zéro... Tony !

- J'y suis !

Sans prendre le temps retrouver son souffle, il s'engagea plus avant dans la ruelle sombre qu'il venait d'atteindre. La moto l'attendait à une dizaine de mètres. C'était un magnifique engin sur lequel Abby avait passé des heures afin de le rendre le plus adapté à leur _travail._

- Finalement, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, se réjouit la jeune femme tandis qu'il enfourchait le deux roues.

- Mouais, mais je persiste à dire que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Tony !

Il fit vrombir le véhicule et l'élança dans la rue adjacente.

- C'est un particulier, Abs. Il pourrait ne rien dire !

- Aucune chance !

- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi.

- C'est aujourd'hui que le FBI vient vérifier ses comptes. Tu crois qu'ils oublieront de regarder dans le coffre ?

- Si Fornell est devenu sénile, oui.

- Je danserai la samba sur une tombe avant.

- Ce n'est pas déjà arrivé ?

- Je... tu as raison !

- Je rigolais, Abs !

- Moui.

- Ça risque quand même de rester secret.

- Non.

- Et tu le sais parce que ?

- ZNN et le _Washington Post_ ont de bons informateurs.

- Que tu as informé du vol ?

- Ce n'était pas un vol !

- Mouais.

- Enfin, pas vraiment... Dis, tu arrives bientôt ?

- Le temps de faire la route. Pourquoi ?

- Ça va bientôt être l'heure.

- De bosser ?

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Génial. Encore une nuit blanche ! Tu sais le sommeil que j'ai en retard à cause de toi ?

- Comment ça à cause de moi ? Tu étais d'accord que je sache ! Et...

Il soupira sous son casque tout en doublant une voiture.

- Je sais, Abby.

- Dépêche-toi quand même.

- Pressée de me revoir, petite sœur ?

- Oui, tu me manques. Et puis Gibbs est déjà au NCIS.

- Donc je vais encore être en retard, c'est ça ?

- Devine !

* * *

**Alors ?**


	2. Les inconvénients des rapports

**Merci pour vos commentaires ! J'avais un peu peur que cette idée de Tabby et de Robin des Bois ne plaise pas.  
**

**tony** : Avec en pseudo le nom du meilleur des agents, on ne va pouvoir que s'entendre ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**chou :** Tu as tout compris !

**Gaby-mini :** merci pour la mise en alerte, j'attends ton com !

**Aujourd'hui, des discussions Tabby de 2002 à nos jours avec le début de comment ils en sont arrivés là. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre ****2**** – ****Les inconvénients des rapports**

.

- Pas assez dormi, Tony ?

- La ferme, le Bleu, je récupère.

La tête dans ses bras, avachi sur le bureau, l'agent avait toutes les peines du monde à rester alerte. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi. En fait, il ne s'était pas couché. Point essentiel qu'aucun d'eux ne devait connaître.

- Tu n'es pas là pour dormir, DiNozzo, tonna la voix de Gibbs en entrant dans l'espace.

- Je ne dors pas, Patron, répliqua-t-il en se redressant aussitôt.

- Alors mets-toi au travail. Tu as un rapport à rendre.

.

- Tu en as mis du temps pour venir me voir ! reprocha Abby dès qu'il pénétra dans son antre.

- C'est pas de ma faute, Abs ! Gibbs voulait mon rapport.

- Si tu l'avais terminé hier, tu n'aurais pas eu ce problème.

- Est-ce que tu sais le temps que ça prend à écrire ?

- Tu crois que je ne fais jamais de paperasse ?

- Mais, toi, tu vas plus vite.

- Alors entraîne-toi.

- Ça fait quinze ans que je m'entraîne.

Elle fit la moue.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu fais pour aller si lentement.

- Je ne m'appelle pas McGeek.

- Un point pour toi.

- Sinon, tu en es où ?

- Tout est réglé. Tu es devenu l'homme invisible !

Il prit note de sa réponse d'un léger hochement de tête.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se revit à moto une demi-heure plus tôt s'arrêter dans une ruelle. Deux gorilles et un costume cravate composait le comité d'accueil à qui il avait remis les diamants contre une mallette de petites coupures.

- Tout s'est passé comme prévu, dit-il.

- Alors on n'a plus qu'à distribuer ?

- C'est ça.

Un immense sourire illumina ses traits.

- Génial !

Sa bonne humeur était communicative. Le visage du jeune homme se barra d'un sourire à son tour. Même si parfois il s'étonnait de s'être laissé embarquer là dedans, il ne le regrettait absolument pas. C'était même tout le contraire !

.

**Janvier 2002 – Parking du NCIS**

La neige recouvrait les véhicules et le macadam d'une épaisse couche blanche. Emmitouflé dans son manteau, Tony pestait contre le temps. Impossible de rentrer chez lui dans ces conditions.

Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il avait rejoint l'agence de Washington. Autant il appréciait son nouveau boulot qu'il s'acclimatait mal à la ville. Les repères pris à Baltimore n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il devait repartir de zéro. Et cela commençait par trouver le moyen de rentrer chez lui.

- Quand Gibbs saura ça... pesta-t-il.

Son nouveau patron était parti le premier. Il l'avait averti quant à la météo annoncée. Le nouvel agent pensait avoir le temps de terminer son rapport avant de se faire coincer par la neige. Peine perdue. Sa voiture n'irait nulle part et lui non plus. Il était bloqué au NCIS.

- Tu devrais rentrer, l'appela une voix féminine.

Il se détourna.

- Abby !

Chaudement vêtue, quoiqu'à sa manière, sa collègue ne le quittait pas des yeux. D'un an sa cadette, elle était la seule personne de l'agence avec qui il avait réussi à nouer une solide relation amicale.

Difficile en effet de se lier de cette manière avec les autres. Gibbs restait Gibbs, pas très causant, accro au café et, accessoirement, son supérieur. Ducky était trop âgé et différent de lui, en plus d'occuper la place de meilleur ami du patron. Et leur équipe ne se composait de personne d'autre sinon d'Abigail Sciuto, l'experte médico-légale.

Il ne prenait pas en compte le reste du personnel de l'agence. Il n'avait guère envie de devenir proche de quelqu'un extérieur à leur (très restreinte) équipe. Et même la personne qui les rejoindrait (quand ? c'était un autre débat) devrait attendre avant qu'il lui donne sa confiance.

La trahison de Danny Price était encore trop présente à son esprit pour qu'il se lie d'amitié avec la première personne venue. Et quand il disait amitié, il voulait dire la vraie, celle où on pouvait confier sa vie à l'autre les yeux fermés ou simplement appeler à quatre heures du matin parce qu'on avait besoin de parler.

Autant dire qu'il allait falloir du temps avant qu'il trouve la perle rare. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant de faire la connaissance Abby. Car dès leur première rencontre le courant était passé.

.

**Quelques mois plus tôt**

Il referma la porte du bureau un immense sourire sur le visage. La jeune femme qui venait de s'occuper des papiers pour son entrée au NCIS était particulièrement charmante. À croire que Gibbs était l'exception dans cette agence, la seule personne à ne pas savoir véritablement sourire.

- Alors c'est vous ? demanda une voix.

Il fit volte-face pour découvrir une femme qui le détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Il ne se priva pas pour en faire de même. Deux couettes sur la tête, du rouge à lèvre noir, un t-shirt sombre orné d'une tête de mort, une jupe noire, des collants dépareillés dans les tons pastels et des compensées qui lui faisaient gagner au moins dix centimètres, un bracelet et un collier à clous, la gothique en face de lui était légèrement plus jeune que lui.

- Vous êtes ? s'enquit-il.

- Vous aimez le rock ? demanda-t-elle au lieu de répondre. Le métal ? Le heavy métal ? La pop ? La variété ? Le reggae peut-être ? L'opéra ? Le classique ?

- Je...

- Aucun style particulier, déduisit-elle. Vous aimez le café ?

- Sucré.

- Le thé ?

- Oui.

- Le CafPow ?

- Non.

- Quoi !

- Je trouve ça trop fort.

- Aucune importance, passons.

Elle parlait vite et avec force. Il lui était impossible de l'arrêter. C'était tout juste si elle lui laissait le temps de répondre à l'interrogatoire qu'elle lui faisait subir. Cela commençait d'ailleurs à l'amuser.

- Êtes-vous ponctuel ?

- Ce n'est pas ma principale qualité, avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Beaucoup de retard ?

- Vous entendez quoi par beaucoup ?

- Aimez-vous les animaux ?

- Ils ne m'aiment pas.

- Les enfants ?

- Même chose.

- Les confiseries ?

- J'adore, presque autant que le cinéma !

- Vous êtes cinéphile ?

Il acquiesça.

- Avez-vous déjà dormi dans un cercueil ?

- L'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée.

- Je vous prêterai le mien un de ses jours.

- Vous...

- Savez-vous conduire ?

- Oui.

- Vous considérez-vous comme un fou du volant ?

- Non.

- Vous aimez le noir ?

- De plus en plus !

- Le orange ?

- Je suppose qu'on s'y fait avec le temps, dit-il en pensant aux murs des bureaux qu'il avait découvert il y a peu.

Elle hocha la tête, semblant comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- Je leur dis depuis mon arrivée qu'il faut qu'il la change, mais rien à faire. Vous avez des règles de vie ?

- Comme Gibbs ? Non.

- Vous êtes marié ?

- Non.

- Fiancé ?

- Pas en ce moment.

Si la réponse lui parut étrange, elle n'en fit pas de cas et poursuivit.

- Vous avez des enfants ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Des frères et sœurs ?

- Même réponse.

- Vous pensez que les aliens existent ?

- Vu la taille de l'univers, y a intérêt, sinon je ne vous dis pas le gâchis !

- Vous préférez qu'on vous appelle Anthony, Tony, Junior ou A.J. ?

- Tony.

- Êtes-vous honnête ?

- Autant qu'on peut l'être.

- Intègre ?

- Oui.

- Si je vous dis Semper Fidelis, vous me répondez ?

- Devise des marines.

- Et ?

- Ne jamais trahir Gibbs si l'on tient à la vie.

- Vous savez vous servir d'un ordinateur ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourqu...

- C'est une bonne chose. Vous connaissez Washington ?

- Pas plus que ça. Je découvre la ville.

- Vous parlez une autre langue que l'anglais ?

- L'espagnol et quelques mots d'italien.

- Vous connaissez le morse ?

- Plus ou moins.

- SOS ?

- Trois courts, trois longs, trois courts.

- Vous aimez Gibbs ?

- Joker.

Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

- Bonne réponse, dit-elle.

- J'ai réussi l'examen ? demanda-t-il.

- Haut la main. Je n'ai même pas eu à vous poser les questions de secours.

- Je vais donc savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Abigail Sciuto, Abby, experte médico-légale.

- Scientifique ? J'adore !

- Les fenêtres de mon labo sont au niveau du sol.

- Plusieurs étages vont donc nous séparer.

- L'ascenseur est là pour remédier à ce problème.

- On se verra souvent alors ?

Elle lui fit un sourire énigmatique avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner.

- Abby, attendez !

- J'ai du travail qui m'attend. Bienvenue au NCIS, Tony !

.

**Janvier 2002 – Parking du NCIS**

Oui, le courant était bien passé entre eux ce jour là. La suite n'était venue que le confirmer.

Avec Abby, ce n'était pas comme avec les femmes en général. Elle, il l'avait rapidement considérée comme sa meilleure amie, sa presque sœur.

Gibbs n'aurait pas toléré qu'il sorte avec sa protégée. Ça tombait bien, ils n'envisageaient pas leur relation de cette manière. C'était même inconcevable.

Et puis Wendy lui avait brisé le cœur en rompant leurs fiançailles, en rompant tout court même. Il doutait depuis pouvoir refaire confiance à une femme sur le plan sentimental un jour.

Alors l'amitié d'Abby était le rayon de soleil de sa vie. Et pour l'heure : de cette journée hivernale où la neige tombait sans discontinuer.

- On ne peut pas rentrer chez nous, reprit-elle.

- J'avais remarqué, répliqua-t-il amer avec un regard agacé pour sa voiture.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour passer la nuit au labo.

- Et si ça se prolonge ?

Ils étaient vendredi soir et donc en weekend.

- On peut tenir un siège au NCIS ! assura Abby.

- Je sais qu'il ya à boire et à manger au distributeur, mais...

- J'ai des réserves.

Il la regarda avec davantage d'intérêt.

- Définis le mot réserves.

- Tout ce que tu aimes et qu'il n'y a pas au distributeur. Je peux même faire des gâteaux.

- Abby, tu es ma sauveuse !

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Je sais. Maintenant suis-moi.

Il ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

**La prochaine fois, vous aurez la suite de ce qu'il s'est passé en 2002 et... vous verrez bien ! D'ici là, une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

******A noter :** J'ai repris l'OS que j'avais écrit dans le cadre des _OS sur demande_ (sujet de sirius08) pour la rencontre entre Abby et Tony.


	3. Voir plus grand

**Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous suivez !  
**

**chou : **J'aime beaucoup cette rencontre. Impensable d'en faire une autre. Super si ça te plaît !

**alco : **Mais faut me laisser le temps de l'écrire quand même !**  
**

**sirius : **T'es là ! Oui, il y aura du Tibbs et du Gabby !**  
**

**lessardster :** Merci pour la mise en alerte, j'attends ton com !

**Secret Santa Da : **Je sens que ça va être trèèès long jusqu'à Noël. Mes yeux ne vont pas supporter . ^^' **  
**

Opération Secret Santa 2012 : Chaque lecteur qui le souhaite choisit un ou deux auteurs et lui/leurs poste des reviews (sur n'importe quel sujet) en anonyme jusqu'à Noël. Une option a été ajoutée à ce principe : l'auteur fait une proposition sur son identité et lui offre un one shot ou un drabble en cas d'échec. Donc, chers lecteurs, foncez jouer les Santa avec les différents auteurs ! Si vous débrouillez bien, vous aurez votre OS ! Pour ma part, j'ai décidé d'arranger cette option à ma façon. Je ne ferai sans doute pas de proposition à Noël (à un ou deux jours près selon ma connexion internet), mais j'offrirai un OS ou un drabble à chaque Secret Santa qui se sera prêté au jeu. Donc, si vous faîtes ça bien (et j'insiste là-dessus), vous aurez un cadeau au pied du sapin NCIS.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Voir plus grand**

.**  
**

**Janvier 2002**

Le labo ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Des papiers d'emballage jonchaient le sol entre gobelets et bouteilles, vestiges du dernier repas. Les enceintes, installées aux endroits stratégiques, diffusaient à un volume raisonnable un mélange de métal et de pop sans discontinuer. Au milieu de tout ça, allongés sur le dos côte à côte, Tony et Abby fixaient le plafond.

- Tu crois qu'on a exagéré ? questionna le jeune homme une main sur son estomac.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu crois qu'on survivra ?

- Difficilement, mais oui.

- Alors on n'a pas _vraiment_ exagéré.

L'agent eut un rire.

- Quoi ? demanda sa compagne.

- Oh, rien. C'est juste... j'imagine la tête de Gibbs s'il nous voyait. Son équipe sur le sol repus de confiseries et _légèrement_ alcoolisée.

Abby éclata de rire visualisant la scène, l'entraînant à sa suite.

- Il dirait qu'on est de vrais gamins, pouffa-t-elle.

- Ou qu'on est fou.

- C'est pas la même chose ?

Le fou rire les reprit de plus belle.

- Tu sais, Abby, reprit Tony une fois calmé, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée.

- Tant que ça ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il sincère.

L'heure était maintenant aux confidences. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Baltimore... c'était une autre vie.

- Qui ne date que de quelques mois.

- Mmh.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Disons que mon ancien équipier et moi n'avions plus les mêmes valeurs.

- Je vois.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu es comme Gibbs, loyal. Alors si tu es parti, c'est parce que _lui_ ne l'était plus.

- Perspicace.

- C'est mon boulot.

- Tu peux en dire plus sur moi ?

- Je ne suis pas psy.

- Et alors ?

Elle prit le temps de la réflexion.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, ça t'a changé.

- En bien ou en mal ?

- Aucune idée, mais j'aime le Tony actuel.

- Bonne nouvelle.

- Je trouve aussi.

- Quoi d'autre sinon ?

- À cause de ça, tu considères Gibbs comme un collègue.

- C'est ce qu'il est, non ?

- Un jour, il sera plus que ça.

- Tu me fais peur là !

- Pas dans ce sens là, Tony !

- Alors dans lequel ?

- Vous serez amis.

- Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?

- Presque.

- Et ensuite ?

- Gibbs est Gibbs. C'est plus qu'un patron ou un ami.

- Pour toi peut-être.

- Ce sera le cas pour toi un jour.

- Tu as l'air sûre de toi.

- Tu verras que j'ai raison.

- Parce que tu as toujours raison ?

- Pas toujours, mais très souvent.

L'agent resta pensif quelques instants.

- Tu le vois comment notre avenir ? reprit-il ensuite.

- Je ne sais pas trop, dit-elle.

- Moi, je te dis que niveau boulot, on sera les meilleurs.

- C'est évident.

- L'équipe se sera agrandie.

- On sera plus qu'une équipe.

- Comme pour Gibbs et moi ?

- Encore mieux.

- L'idée me plaît.

- Et côté cœur ? On en sera où à ton avis ?

- Je ne mise pas trop d'espoir là-dessus pour l'instant.

- Moi non plus. On y pensera plus tard.

- Quand on sera riches et célèbres.

- Quand on sera les meilleurs enquêteurs du monde, rectifia-t-elle.

- Ce ne sera pas la même chose ?

Elle sourit.

- Si.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent sans qu'ils cessent de fixer le plafond blanc, en proie à leurs pensées. Puis Abby rompit le silence.

- Ce n'est pas assez.

- Quoi ?

- Ce qu'on veut pour l'avenir. Ce n'est pas assez.

- Un super boulot, des amis, une famille... tu ne trouves pas ça suffisant ?

Elle roula sur le côté avant de se redresser. Quelques mèches noires tombèrent devant ses yeux sans qu'elle pense à les écarter, obnubilée par tout autre chose.

- Tu n'as pas plus d'ambition ?

Il découvrit sur son visage tout l'intérêt qu'elle portait à cette question.

- Je n'ai pas envie de diriger un jour l'agence ou devenir SecNav si c'est ta question. La politique ou le monde des affaires, ce n'est pas pour moi.

- Je ne parle pas de carrière, Tony.

- De quoi alors ?

- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de faire quelque chose de grand ?

Il leva une main vers elle et dégagea son visage des mèches noires, profitant du geste pour réfléchir.

- Je n'ai jamais été fan des comics, dit-il enfin. Les supers-héros n'existent pas.

- Qui te parlent de supers-héros ou de sauver le monde ?

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose de grand ?

- Je fais du bénévolat, j'aide les gens autant que je peux.

- Et je t'admire pour ça.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant !

Son regard avait changé. Ils n'avaient pas énormément bu pourtant, en tout cas pas assez pour être soûls et s'enflammer comme elle était en train de le faire. Ce qui signifiait à quel point le sujet lui tenait à cœur.

Il se redressa à son tour, se servant d'une de ses mains en appui sur le sol pour maintenir sa position.

- Abby, à quoi est-ce-que tu penses ?

- On peut faire plus que ça !

- Plus que quoi ? Trouver les coupables des crimes sur lesquels on enquête ? Personne n'a trouvé la solution miracle pour empêcher les gens de les commettre, tu sais.

- Je ne parle pas de crime, Tony. Je te parle d'aider les gens !

- On est plus de six milliards sur Terre. On ne peut pas aider tout le monde.

- Mais on peut aider certains.

- Des groupes de personnes, oui. C'est ce qu'il se passe quand tu fais des dons.

- C'est ça !

- On n'est pas riches, Abs. On n'a rien à offrir.

- Tu te trompes. On a tout ce qu'il faut pour ça.

- Comme l'argent des saisies ?

- Vois plus grand !

- Mais encore ?

- On a tout ce qu'il faut pour avoir de l'argent !

- Je sais que tu es douée pour faire des faux, mais...

- Non ! Je te parle d'en obtenir !

Il commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu as réfléchi à la question pendant longtemps, pas vrai ?

Elle eut un sourire timide.

- Il faut faire ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a. Et, _ça,_ on peut le faire avec ce qu'on a. C'est même la seule chose qu'on peut faire en dehors du travail.

- Donc, tu veux voler de l'argent pour le distribuer à ce qui en ont besoin. Voler les riches pour donner aux pauvres, résuma-t-il.

- Les riches malhonnêtes. Ceux à qui cet argent n'aurait pas dû aller.

- Ça reste du vol.

- Non puisque ce n'est pas pour nous.

- Tu veux jouer les Robin des Bois.

- À deux, c'est faisable. Surtout avec tout ce dont on dispose ici.

- Tu nous vois faire ça tous les deux ? C'est du délire, Abby !

- On aiderait les gens !

- C'est ce qu'on fait déjà.

- Mais on ferait plus.

- Abs...

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais eu envie de faire plus qu'arrêter des criminels ?

Il soupira.

- C'est une mauvaise idée.

- Donc tu es pour.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Alors ?

- On devrait dormir, dit-il en se rallongeant. Il est tard et on a l'esprit embrouillé. On verra ça demain.

Déçue, elle ne répondit pas. À la place, elle l'imita, venant se coller à lui. Il passa un bras autour d'elle tandis qu'elle nichait sa tête dans son cou.

- Tu sais, petite sœur, souffla finalement Tony. Il va nous falloir un nom.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la gothique.

- Je te ferai des propositions demain.

* * *

**Vous savez maintenant comment l'idée a été lancée. Pour connaîtrez la suite lors du prochain flashback !  
**

**Quant au prochain chapitre, c'est retour au présent et si vous le souhaitez !**


	4. Starlight

**Je sais, ça fait très longtemps que vous attendez ce chapitre. En même temps, je n'ai pas réussi à vous le finir avant aujourd'hui. **

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, alors je ne fais pas de réponses individuelles. Mais WJ, Ankhou, fanfanfiction, chou, Pline, DN, Lady A, ahotep, coco, pucinette, PBG : MERCI pour vos commentaires !**  
**

Et merci aux Secret Santa ! Trois, wahou quoi ! S.S. Da, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu évites de tenter de t'améliorer, c'est pire ! Secret man, ravie de te savoir de la partie. Puck le lutin, merci pour les trois reviews !

**Aujourd'hui, suite de l'histoire avec quelques flashbacks Tabby. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Starlight**

.

- Fini ! s'exclama Tony avec bonheur. Tu vois que je peux être rapide pour écrire un rapport, le Bleu !

- Six heures trente-sept minutes, énonça McGee. Je n'appelle pas ça rapide.

- Eh ! J'ai battu tous mes records de vitesse !

- Tu veux une médaille, DiNozzo ?

- Gibbs, tu ne te rends pas compte !

- Je vois surtout que ce rapport devrait être sur mon bureau depuis hier soir.

- Tu chipotes, répliqua l'agent en s'emparant des feuilles crachées par l'imprimante.

Gibbs ne répondit pas, mais le regard qu'il lui lança était équivoque. L'Italien s'apprêtait à poursuivre quand une voix l'interrompit.

- Salut, Jethro.

- Tobias ?

L'agent du FBI se tenait à l'entrée de l'open space, un air blasé sur le visage

- Je crois que je vais demander une place de parking à mon nom dans cette agence, soupira-t-il. Je passe presque plus de temps ici qu'à mon bureau.

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'amène ?

- La routine. Inviter l'ex de mon ex à boire un café.

- Une enquête ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de dire ?

Gibbs quitta son siège.

- Un problème, agent Fornell ? interrogea-t-il une fois devant lui.

- Oui et non.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai un cadavre sur les bras.

- Un marine ?

- Non.

- Alors en quoi cela concerne-t-il le NCIS ?

- Son fils est un marine et il a fortement insisté pour que vous soyez sur l'enquête. Le paternel était une connaissance du SecNav.

- A quel point ?

- Assez pour que Jarvis soit en ce moment au téléphone avec mon patron et ton patron.

Gibbs jeta un regard à ses agents. Aux aguets, ils n'attendaient qu'un signe de sa part pour se mettre au travail. Un signe et un nom.

- Qui ? questionna-t-il enfin.

- Patrick Nelsen.

Sans le vouloir, Tony se crispa.

.

_**Deux semaines plus tôt**_

_Il aimait vraiment quand ils se retrouvaient chez elle. Ils passaient toujours une merveilleuse soirée et il profitait pleinement de la chance qu'elle lui avait fait en devenant sa petite sœur attitrée. En plus, elle préparait le café comme il aimait._

_Il lisait un magasine sur les dernières sorties ciné, quand un papier brun dissimula l'article sur le prochain _Die Hard _et la figure de Bruce Willis._

_- Abby ? questionna-t-il en avisant le dossier qu'elle venait de poser devant lui._

_- J'ai trouvé._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Notre prochain coup !_

_Ses mains serrant toujours le mug brûlant de café touchèrent la table tandis que la surprise se peignait sur son visage._

_- Notre prochain coup ?_

_La gothique hocha la tête vivement, faisant voler ses couettes, visiblement ravie de son idée._

_- Abby, on a dit qu'on avait fini pour cette année._

_Nouvel hochement de tête, négatif cette fois._

_- On était d'accord, persista-t-il._

_- Je sais, mais... on ne peut pas faire autrement, Tony !_

_- Depuis quand ?_

_- Depuis que la neige tombe et que les refuges ont besoin d'argent pour..._

_- Les pauvres, termina-t-il. Comme d'habitude._

_- Tony !_

_- Ce n'est pas en les appelant autrement que ça changera ce qu'ils sont._

_- C'est pour ça qu'on doit les aider !_

_- Mais enfin, Abs..._

_- Il y a eu un incendie dans un entrepôt. Il s'est propagé à d'autres._

_- Ils contenaient quoi ?_

_- Des denrées alimentaires, cita-t-elle en tirant du dossier un article de journal qu'elle avait imprimé quelques heures auparavant. Pour l'un d'entre eux en tout cas._

_- Ok, donc il faut de l'argent pour reconstituer le stock._

_- Et les aider de manière générale._

_- Évidemment. Et les autres ?_

_- Vides ou appartenant à notre prochaine cible._

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont pas brûlé par hasard !_

_- Ce n'est pas notre affaire, Abs._

_- Mais tu es d'accord pour qu'il rembourse les dégâts ?_

_- Il ne l'a pas fait ?_

_- Ce n'est pas le genre, Tony._

_- Même avec ça ?_

_Il tapota l'article du doigt._

_- Oui, confirma Abby._

_Il soupira._

_- Je vais encore avoir du sommeil en retard._

_Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire en constatant son accord et s'empressa de faire le tour de la table pour l'étreindre._

_- Merci !_

_- Plus tard les effusions, Abs. Dis-moi d'abord qui est le propriétaire à qui on va rendre visite._

_- Il s'appelle Patrick Nelsen._

.

**Aujourd'hui**

Patrick Nelsen. Pat pour les intimes. L'homme à qui il avait rendu une petite visite la nuit même, son coffre tout du moins.

Heureusement pour lui, personne ne remarqua sa surprise. Et c'est avec une attention accrue que Tony écouta la suite de la conversation entre les deux agents.

- Nelsen était un magnat de la finance, spécialisé dans l'achat et la revente de puissantes firmes, expliqua Fornell. Chacune de ses marges n'atteignait pas moins de cinq millions de dollars.

- Des ennemis ?

- C'était un requin, Gibbs. Le monde entier était son ennemi.

- J'ai besoin de noms, Tobias.

- En fait, tu n'en as besoin que d'un.

- Tu connais le meurtrier ?

- Oui.

- Alors que fais-tu là ?

- J'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour l'attraper.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Starlight.

La stupéfaction s'afficha sur chacun des visages des agents du NCIS, avec une dimension différente pour l'un d'entre eux cependant.

- Oui, confirma Tobias, je trouve ce nom stupide aussi. _La lumière des étoiles_, non mais franchement !

.

_**Mars 2002**_

_- Le nouveau Robin des Bois a un nom, lut Abby, Starlight._

_- Pas terrible._

_- Moi, j'aime bien._

_- Ça ne m'étonne pas._

_- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ?_

_Il lui jeta un regard lourd de sens. Sa compagne fixa à nouveau la une du journal, un air triste sur le visage. Tony n'aimait pas leur nom, ça ne pouvait pas aller._

_Le jeune homme jura en silence. Jamais son intention n'avait été de blesser la jeune femme de quelque manière que se soit. Surtout pas avec ça ! Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'attira dans ses bras._

_- Ce que je n'aime pas dans ce nom, murmura-t-il à son oreille, c'est que ça ne me correspond pas._

_Il s'écarta légèrement pour capter son regard._

_- Mais ce n'est pas pareil avec toi. Tu es Starlight._

_- Parce que j'ai lancé l'idée ?_

_- Non, parce que tu n'es pas seulement le rayon de soleil de ma vie, Abby. Tu es aussi la lumière des étoiles, _ma_ lumière._

_Un sourire éclaira son visage. Tony sourit. Il n'était que rarement poète, mais rien n'était plus vrai que ce qu'il venait de dire. Malgré son look, Abby était une personne lumineuse, dans tous les sens du terme. _

.

**Aujourd'hui**

- On parle bien du même Starlight ? osa enfin demander Ziva.

- Le Robin des Bois de Washington ? Oui.

- Il n'a pas agi que dans la capitale, rappela Tim, mais dans tout le pays.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça change ? Il faut que je l'arrête quand même.

- Es-tu sûr de ce que que tu avances ? coupa Gibbs. Est-ce vraiment lui le coupable ?

Le chef d'équipe était comme tout le monde, il l'aimait bien. Envisager qu'il passe du mauvais côté n'était pas pour lui plaire.

- Trois coffres chez Nelsen, un seul visité par Starlight et les journalistes devant sa grille au moment de mon arrivée. _Il_ était là, l'a volé et a laissé son petit cadeau, récapitula Fornell en sortant une pochette plastique de sa veste.

Une étoile de fer brillait à l'intérieur. Le métal parfaitement poli et sa forme avait valu son surnom au Robin des Bois qui sévissait depuis dix ans aux États-Unis.

.

_**Février 2002**_

_Ils étaient venus sur le toit de l'immeuble pour discuter tranquillement. Les mains au fond des poches de leur manteau, bonnets vissés sur la tête, ils observaient la ville._

_- Ça ne va pas être facile, résuma Tony._

_- Oui, mais ça en vaut la peine._

_- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, Abby. Je pense simplement qu'on va avoir du mal à réussir._

_- Mais on va y arriver._

_- Mouais._

_Il appréhendait tout de même._

_- Sinon, on fait quoi pour le nom ?_

_Abby haussa les épaules. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de bien et elle n'avait plus d'idée._

_- Tu veux qu'on signe ou pas du tout ? demanda-t-il._

_- C'est mieux si on laisse quelque chose de notre passage._

_- Reste à trouver quoi._

_Elle leva la tête vers le ciel picté d'étoiles._

_- On peut laisser un objet, réfléchit-elle._

_- Tu as dit toi-même que c'était courir le risque qu'on remonte jusqu'à nous, rappela-t-il._

_- Oui, mais si on choisit bien..._

_- Tu penses à quoi ?_

_Elle indiqua la voûte céleste._

_- À ça._

_Il la regarda sans comprendre._

_- Une étoile !_

_- Comment ça, une étoile ? C'est une boule de gaz, que je sache, non ?_

_- Tony !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Arrête de faire l'idiot._

_- Tu veux qu'on signe avec une étoile, Abby !_

_- Pas une vraie !_

_- Je ne vois pas comment on aurait fait._

_- C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on en fabrique une. Et personne ne pourra remonter jusqu'à nous puisque je vais superviser sa création._

_Il lui jeta un regard un peu inquiet._

_- Superviser sa création ?_

_- Couler du métal dans un moule ne doit pas être sorcier, non ? Il faut juste qu'on trouve un endroit où installer une petite forge._

_Il pâlit._

_- Abby, dis-moi que tu plaisantes !_

_- Absolument pas !_

.

**Aujourd'hui**

Tony reconnut sans peine l'étoile qu'ils avaient fabriqué de toute pièce il y a quelque temps déjà. Il l'avait déposée le matin même dans le coffre de Patrick Nelsen.

Que Fornell l'ait à la main ne lui posait aucun problème en soit. Ce n'était en revanche pas le cas de l'accusation de meurtre dont il était victime. Ni de ce que cela signifiait. NCIS et FBI allaient tenter d'attraper Starlight. Gibbs allait chercher à passer les menottes à ce suspect.

Abby et lui avaient de sacrés problèmes !

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?**


	5. L'arrêter

**Bonne année à tous ! Vous êtes plus de cent vingt à suivre cette histoire, merci à vous !**

**Merci également à tous les revieweurs qui me régalent de leurs commentaires à chaque chapitre !**

**chou : **Oui, ils vont devoir faire attention pour ne pas se faire prendre. Pour le chapitre qui suit, disons qu'Abby a trouvé une solution. ^^

**Crazy : **Bizarre, j'adore aussi quand les membres de l'équipe ont des problèmes. C'est grave docteur ?

**Pineapple On The Rocks :** Merci pour la mise en alerte, j'attends ton com !

**Opération Secret Santa : **Elle est terminée et si deux Santa se sont dévoiler sur le topic du forum réservé à cet effet, deux autres restent silencieux, alors **Secret Santa nX **et**Secret man**, qui êtes-vous ?

**Aujourd'hui chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, mais j'espère réussir à vous en poster un autre rapidement. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – L'arrêter**

.

Fascinés par l'étoile, Ziva et Tim s'approchèrent de Fornell. Celui-ci leur délégua volontiers la garde de l'objet métallique promesse de mille et un ennuis.

Tandis que Gibbs questionnait Tobias du regard, Tony s'empressa de rejoindre ses collègues pour faire bonne mesure. Il s'apprêtait à engager la conversion que celle des deux aînés capta leur attention.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à t'apprendre, Jethro, soupira l'agent du FBI devant le regard inquisiteur de son compagnon.

- Sur Starlight ?

Il acquiesça.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, sans doute moins.

- Et Nelsen ?

- Pas grand chose de plus. Il est mort sur les coups de huit heures ce matin.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de glacer le sang de l'Italien. C'était peu après son départ.

- Comment ?

- La statuette de bronze sur son bureau n'était pas seulement décorative. Elle lui a fracassé le crâne.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Il a surpris Starlight en train de forcer le coffre. Paniquer, l'autre a tenté de le faire taire avant qu'il appelle à l'aide.

- Mort accidentelle, donc.

- Oui, je ne pense pas que Starlight ait voulu le tuer. Mais il faut qu'on l'arrête pour savoir.

- Arrêter Starlight ? hoqueta Ziva.

- Même si c'était un accident, un homme est mort.

- Mais... tenta Tim. C'est Starlight !

- Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de l'arrêter, McGee ? Non, seulement je n'ai pas d'autre solution. Il doit répondre de ses crimes.

- C'est pour cela que l'enquête sera conjointe entre nos deux agences, annonça Vance des escaliers.

Il descendit rapidement les dernières marches.

- Tout est réglé, dit-il une fois près d'eux. FBI et NCIS joindront leurs forces pour arrêter Starlight.

- Et si ce n'est pas lui le coupable ? questionna Ziva.

- Il y a peu de chance que ce ne soit pas lui, soupira Tobias, pour ne pas dire aucune. Nous sommes arrivés à huit heures trente. Après avoir découvert le corps, mon équipe a fait le tour des caméras de surveillance. Personne n'est rentré, personne n'est sorti à l'heure du crime et tout le monde a un alibi.

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucun doute de la culpabilité de Starlight, répliqua Tony en réprimant un ton en-plein d'ironie.

- Des témoins ont vu une moto s'éloigner du quartier vers huit heures, la même que pour chaque témoignage sur Starlight des dix dernières années.

- Ça ne prouve rien, persista-t-il.

- Tony a raison, enchérit Ziva. Il a pu partir avant le meurtre. Il fait un excellent coupable après tout !

- Même si Robin des Bois n'a rien fait, il a pu voir quelque chose.

_Je vous assure que non_, pensa avec force DiNozzo.

- Dans tous les cas, il faut le trouver.

- Absolument, approuva Vance en s'éloignant, et je ne saurais que vous encourager à agir vite et avec discrétion.

- Vous comptez vous y prendre comment ? interrogea Ziva une fois qu'il eut disparu.

Fornell haussa les épaules.

- Je comptais sur vous pour me donner des idées.

- Ça fait dix ans qu'il échappe à tout le monde. On ne sait pas faire de miracles !

- Vous êtes les meilleurs dans cette agence, non ? Eh bien, prouvez-le !

- Vous voulez qu'on vous aide à arrêter Starlight ? Hors de question !

- On ne te demande pas ton avis, Ziva.

- Gibbs !

- Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous, mais on doit le faire. S'il est innocent, on le relâchera.

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne le mettrai pas derrière les barreaux, Tobias.

- C'est un voleur.

- Il n'a fait de mal à personne et je n'enquête sur aucun vol.

L'agent eut un sourire satisfait.

- Moi non plus, dommage n'est-ce-pas ?

Gibbs le fixa avec amusement.

- Très.

- Donc on fait quoi ? questionna Tony que la situation n'amusait absolument pas.

- Tu as entendu Fornell ? On demande l'aide des meilleurs.

Il avait un air entendu. Tony secoua la tête.

- Elle ne voudra jamais.

.

Effectivement, dès qu'Abby apprit la nouvelle, elle toisa les agents avec dédain, croisa les bras et asséna avec force :

- NON !

Tony jeta un regard signifiant « Je te l'avais dit » à Gibbs qui soupira.

- Abby, nous devons le trouver.

- J'ai dit non !

- Abby...

Elle ne l'écouta pas et monta le son des enceintes. Gibbs grimaça quand le _We__lcome home_ de Metallica perça ses tympans.

Il tenta de nouveau de l'appeler pour la convaincre d'être raisonnable. Le visage fermé, la gothique mit le volume à fond. L'agent battit en retraite et le labo fut déserté au son du nouveau _Sanatarium_ du refrain.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Tobias à Gibbs une fois dans le couloir, elle changera d'avis.

- Aucune chance.

- D'accord, c'est vrai qu'elle n'aime pas l'idée d'enquêter sur Starlight...

_Non, tu crois ?_ ironisa mentalement Tony.

- Mais elle finira bien par revenir à la raison.

_Ça se voit que tu ne la connais pas !_

- Elle ne changera pas d'avis, Tobias. Jamais.

- Dans ce cas... j'ai aussi des scientifiques chez moi. Autant qu'ils servent à quelque chose.

- Tu as dit toi-même qu'il fallait les meilleurs.

- Sauf qu'elle n'a pas l'air pour.

- On parle d'Abby, évidemment qu'elle est contre !

- Eh bien, convainquez-la, DiNozzo !

- J'aurais plus de chance d'arrêter Starlight moi-même.

Ce qui n'était qu'à moitié vrai puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter lui-même. Mais, ça, Fornell n'était pas forcé de le savoir.

- Alors j'appelle mes scientifiques.

- Ça ne servira à rien, coupa le chef d'équipe.

- Je sais qu'ils ne valent pas Sciuto, mais ce ne sont pas des bons à rien non plus, Gibbs !

- Tu m'as mal compris, Tobias. Ils ne trouveront rien car il n'y a rien à trouver. Starlight ne laisse jamais rien derrière lui.

Et Tony en était relativement fier.

* * *

**L'équipe doit donc arrêter Starlight. Réussiront-ils à votre avis ?**

**La réaction d'Abby vous a surpris/plu ou pas du tout ?**

**Des pronostics sur la suite de l'histoire ?**


	6. Coupable

**Gibbs est-il au courant ? S'il ne l'est pas comment l'apprendra-t-il ? Ce sont les deux questions qui reviennent le plus souvent dans vos reviews. Vous aurez la réponse à la première dans ce chapitre.**

**Je suis contente de voir que dans l'ensemble la réaction d'Abby ne vous a pas étonnée. Je ne la voyais pas autrement vu son caractère.**

**sirius : **La suite, la voilà ! La réaction des Tabby en partie dans ce chapitre. La grande révélation est pour plus tard. Je n'avais jamais pensé à Abby en Petit Jean, mais j'adore l'idée !**  
**

**Aujourd'hui, chapitre plus long que le dernier qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre, je peux vous le dire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Coupable**

.

Vingt-quatre heures étaient déjà passées. Vingt-quatre longues et interminables heures durant lesquelles il n'avait pu parler à Abby. C'était à peine s'il avait pu glisser à son oreille « Je n'ai rien fait » la veille au soir. Elle l'avait regardé l'air de dire « Je le savais déjà » et il avait quitté le labo à la suite de Gibbs qui n'avait de nouveau pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la convaincre de les aider à trouver Starlight. Encourager ses trois agents à trouver des informations sur lui était suffisamment fatiguant comme ça.

Le bilan de la journée passée était maigre. Les interrogatoires des proches de la victime et de ses principaux ennemis connus n'avaient mené nulle part. Tous avaient de solides alibis malgré d'excellents mobiles.

Comme le chef d'équipe l'avait supposé, Starlight n'avait rien laissé chez Nelsen. Ce ne serait pas par là qu'ils remonteraient à lui. Ou à _elle_ comme l'avait fait remarquer Ziva. Après tout, personne ne savait s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme.

Ils auraient pu se passer de l'attraper en trouvant le meurtrier. Sauf que ça n'avait pas été le cas. Leur dernière piste était Starlight. Chacun espérait qu'il ne soit qu'un témoin pouvant leur fournir de nouveaux axes de recherches.

Ils n'avaient pour l'instant aucun moyen de le trouver. Les diamants volés chez le magnat de la silence n'étaient pas encore réapparus. Ils cherchaient donc toujours comment lui mettre la main dessus.

Tony savait qu'Abby cherchait de son côté des informations sur le meurtrier de Nelsen. Ça, elle était d'accord pour le faire. Ça n'allait pas à l'encontre de ses convictions comme elle disait. Il espérait qu'elle trouverait à temps de quoi arrêter le coupable.

Le problème avec cette histoire, outre ceux qu'ils avaient déjà, résidait dans leur mission. L'argent que Tony avait échangé contre les diamants devait être versé aux cibles prévues. Ils avaient prévu de le faire la nuit même à l'origine. Ils pouvaient repousser jusqu'à la prochaine, mais pas plus tard ou tout le monde se poserait des questions, à commencer par l'équipe. Le jeune homme commençait à être inquiet. Il savait que plus le temps passait, plus leur position deviendrait difficile.

Il pianotait sur son clavier, faisant des recherches sur le cadavre en salle d'autopsie sans obtenir des informations pertinentes, quand la voix de Tim lui fit lever la tête.

- Vous croyez qu'il est coupable ?

L'informaticien s'adressait à Ziva et lui. Gibbs était parti avec Fornell rendre visite à des connaissances de Nelsen. Pour le « il », pas de doute possible sur son identité.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit l'Israélienne à sa question. Ce n'est pas son genre.

- Je sais bien mais... s'il avait perdu le contrôle ?

- Non, répliqua Tony. Il n'a rien fait.

- Tu en es sûr ?

_Oh que oui !_

- McGee, il ne s'est jamais fait surprendre par qui que ce soit en dix ans. Il n'y est pour rien.

- Et si c'était arrivé cette fois, rétorqua Ziva. C'est seulement une hypothèse, mais imagine que ce soit le cas. Il n'aurait pas pu paniquer à ton avis ?

- Paniquer, peut-être, mais pas tuer un homme.

Il était quand même bien placé pour pouvoir l'affirmer.

- D'accord, admit-elle. Dans ce cas, partons du principe qu'il est innocent. Il a été vu à moto dans une rue adjacente au lieu du crime à...

Elle feuilleta un dossier à la recherche de l'information.

- ...sept heures cinquante sept précise. Le témoin venait de recevoir un message sur son téléphone à ce moment là, donc on ne peut pas se tromper. Starlight a donc quitté la maison de Nelsen quelques minutes avant.

_7h52 exactement ! _Abby était assez pointilleuse sur leurs horaires pour qu'il le sache.

- Et on sait que Nelsen a été assassiné vers huit heures.

- Ça peut vouloir dire pendant qu'il se trouvait dans la maison ou après son départ. Et s'il est innocent, c'est forcément après. Donc ça ne sert à rien de l'attraper.

_Tout à fait, le Bleu ! Comme quoi, tu peux faire des remarque judicieuses quand tu veux._

- Dans ce cas, on n'a plus aucune piste.

- On n'a pas fait le tour de tous ses ennemis, Ziva.

- Ceux présents à Washington, si, Tony.

- Et sa famille ?

- Divorcé, deux enfants. Hormis ses fils, personne ne l'apprécie particulièrement. L'aîné est le marine qui a fait appel à nous. L'autre est sans emploi. Il a vécu de petits boulots jusque là.

- Papa laisse une fortune colossale. C'est une bonne raison de le tuer.

- Ducky affirme que ce n'était pas prémédité.

- Imaginez qu'il lui rende visite parce qu'il a besoin d'argent.

- On sait qu'il n'avait plus rien.

- Justement ! Nelsen reproche à son fils de n'être qu'un bon à rien. La conversation s'envenime. Ils se disputent. Papa le congédie et il passe sa colère sur lui à coup de statuette de bronze.

- Ça se tient, avoua Tim.

- Peut-être, sauf qu'on n'a aucune preuve.

- On a un mobile, Ziva. On le met en salle d'interrogatoire, on lui fout la pression et je te garantis qu'il va chanter comme un canari.

- Il a un alibi !

- Ça se fabrique.

Elle hésita.

- Ok, lâcha-t-elle finalement, je marche. Innocentons Starlight. On amène Garry Nelsen ici et on l'interroge.

- Gibbs... commença McGee.

- Veut des résultats, coupa Tony en attrapant ses affaires. Comme tout le monde. Tu viens ?

Ziva hocha la tête et s'empara de sa plaque et de son arme.

- On se voit plus tard, le Bleu !

- Mais qu'est-ce-que je dis à Gibbs ?

- Tu trouveras, McGee, on te fait confiance.

- Ziva !

Les deux agents disparaissaient déjà dans l'ascenseur.

.

Gibbs pouvait être terrifiant quand il s'y mettait. Son visage impassible et son regard noir glaçaient le sang. La preuve : Timothy s'embrouillait dans ses explications.

- Donc, asséna le patron d'une voix tranchante après qu'il eut terminé, vous n'avez rien.

- Je... non, on n'a rien. Mais dès que Garry Nelsen sera là...

- Il n'est pas là, McGee !

- Tony et Ziva vont arriver, assura-t-il. Et... vous ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Nada, répondit Fornell avec un soupir. Sauf qu'on peut connaître le montant du compte en banque de quelqu'un par son parfum.

Il s'adossa au bureau du chef d'équipe avant d'ajouter :

- Ce qui est sans intérêt pour nous.

McGee le détailla, puis fit de même avec Gibbs qui s'installait à son bureau.

- On fait quoi alors ? s'enquit-il.

- On trouve un moyen de coincer Starlight, déclara Tobias.

- Mais Tony et Ziva ram...

- Si le fils Nelsen ne dit rien ou s'il est innocent, il faudra qu'on touche deux mots à Robin des Bois au sujet de ses activités nocturnes.

L'agent chercha du secours auprès de Gibbs.

- Patron !

- Fornell a raison.

Il détestait l'idée de devoir passer les menottes à Starlight, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment qu'elles étaient leurs autres options. Et ce n'était pas le visage décomposé de son agent qui allait l'aider à se faire à l'idée.

- On fait ça comment ? demanda Tobias. Parce qu'on n'a pas trouvé jusqu'à présent. L'étoile, la moto et les diamants n'ont rien donné.

- Ses cibles.

- Mais encore, Gibbs ?

- Starlight n'a pas encore distribué ce qu'il a dérobé.

- C'est vrai qu'on n'a rien entendu aujourd'hui à propos de ça.

- Donc il va forcément s'en charger la nuit prochaine.

- S'il fait comme d'habitude, oui.

- Il suffit donc de trouver ses cibles et de se mettre en planque.

- Et on n'aura plus qu'à le cueillir !

.

- Vous en faîtes des têtes ! remarqua Ziva lorsque Tony et elle firent leur retour dans l'open space.

- Vous ferez les mêmes quand vous serez au courant, se désola Tim avachi dans son fauteuil.

- Ça ne peut pas être si catastrophique que ça !

L'informaticien échangea un regard entendu avec Abby, installée à la place de l'Italien.

- Vous avez ramené Garry Nelsen ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, soupira Ziva. Il était avec son avocat.

- Ce sympathique costume cravate nous a rappelé que nous devions l'arrêter pour l'interroger désormais.

- Et comme on n'a aucun motif pour ça...

- Mais c'est lui le meurtrier ! protesta Abby.

- C'est ce qu'on suppose, sauf qu'il a un alibi et cinq personnes pour lui confirmer. Donc, sauf si on trouve quelque chose pour le remettre en cause, on ne peut pas l'amener ici.

- Et vous, demanda Tony, c'est quoi le problème ?

De nouveau, les McAbby échangèrent un regard. Tony frémit quand Abby posa son regard sur lui.

- Ne me dîtes pas que...

- Si, souffla-t-elle.

- Merde !

- Quoi enfin ! ?

Venant au secours de l'Israélienne, McGee prit la parole.

- On doit arrêter Starlight. On doit l'arrêter cette nuit, Ziva. On sait qui sont ses cibles, à qui il va remettre l'argent. Et on doit l'arrêter.

- Mais... tenta-t-elle. Enfin... on ne peut pas arrêter Starlight !

- On doit le faire.

- Mais il est innocent !

- Du crime, peut-être, mais pas des vols commis ces dix dernières années.

- On ne s'occupe pas de ça !

- Maintenant si.

- Quoi ?

- Nick Spencer est au NCIS.

Tim confirma la phrase de Tony d'un hochement de tête.

- Nick Spencer ? répéta Ziva. Vous voulez dire _le_ Nick Spencer ?

- L'agent du FBI en charge du cas Starlight, cita Abby en paraphrasant les journalistes qui s'étaient fait choux gras de ses échecs successifs à l'attraper. Oui, il est ici.

- Il a appris pour notre enquête, enchaîna McGee. On ne s'occupe plus seulement du meurtre de Patrick Nelsen maintenant. On doit aussi arrêter Starlight.

- Gibbs ne sera jamais d'accord, assura l'ancien officier du Mossad.

- Non, mais il n'a pas son mot à dire. Il est avec Fornell et Vance au MTAC, visioconférence avec le directeur du FBI et le SecNav. Il n'arrivera pas à nous tenir à l'écart, même si Vance se range de son côté. Jarvis refusera de laisser passer une telle occasion d'être sous le feu des projecteurs. Le FBI ne risquera pas non plus de nous voir entraver leur opération.

- En y participant, ils nous surveillent, résuma Tony.

Ziva se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, abasourdie par ces nouvelles.

- En fait, dit-elle, c'est catastrophique.

McGee approuva en silence.

Désabusé, l'Italien s'appuya sur son bureau et recouvrit la main de la gothique de la sienne. Abby lui lança un regard perdu. Qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ?

* * *

**Une idée de la réponse à cette question ? Un avis sur ce chapitre ? **

**Et pour anticiper ce que vous allez rapidement me demander, quand ce n'est pas déjà fait : oui, Gibbs va découvrir qui ils sont. Et il ne sera pas le seul !**


	7. Le problème Nick Spencer

**Je vous jure que j'essaye d'écrire et de poster les chapitres de cette fic rapidement. Seulement... ma bonne volonté est incompatible avec mon emploi du temps. Alors pour compenser (un peu), j'essaie de vous faire des chapitres plus longs qu'à mon habitude. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !**

**Et de nouveau merci pour les reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Le problème Nick Spencer**

.

Les mains appuyées sur le bord du lavabo, le visage dégoulinant d'eau, Tony regardait son reflet dans le miroir sans vraiment le voir. Tout tournait dans sa tête, ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours, ces dernières années même, comme ce qui allait arriver. Ses pensées s'emmêlaient sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. L'inquiétude qui avait pris possession de son esprit en revenant au NCIS dans l'après-midi ne le quittait plus. Pire, elle commençait à se muer en angoisse.

Tony DiNozzo avait peur. Ce n'était pas courant, mais c'était vrai. Pour Abby bien sûr, mais avoir peur pour les autres arrivaient de temps en temps. Il pouvait qualifier ça de normal. Non, fait rarissime dans sa vie, il avait peur pour lui-même. Peur de ne pas pouvoir mener la mission de Starlight à bien. Peur de se faire prendre. Peur des réactions des autres quand ce serait le cas...

Car il ne voyait pas comment ça ne pourrait pas l'être. FBI et NCIS montaient en ce moment même une opération pour attraper « _The new Robin Hood _» comme disait les journalistes. Il mettait assurément de la mauvaise volonté à les y aider, ses collègues aussi. Mais Nick Spencer, ce type qu'il détestait encore plus que Sacks, Cruz et Kort réunis, n'était pas dupe. Il parait toute faille de leur plan d'action, celle qu'ils laissaient pour qu'_il_ ne se fasse pas prendre.

Il était fier de ses amis. Ziva, McGee, Gibbs, même Fornell, faisaient des pieds et des mains pour sauver Starlight. Ils voulaient _les_ aider et il savait qu'Abby était tout aussi touchée que lui par leurs gestes.

Il soupira. Abby et lui. Lui et Abby. Ils étaient au cœur de ce qu'il se tramait à l'agence. Ce qui le rassurait, c'était que personne jusqu'à présent n'avait mis en avant une aide extérieure pour Starlight. Spencer l'avait bien supposée, mais rien ne prouvait qu'il n'agissait pas seul. Sur le terrain, il n'y avait jamais eu qu'une seule personne. Alors, même s'ils se préparaient à toute éventualité, ils ne visaient qu'une personne cette nuit, une seule. Lui.

Ça avait un bon côté. Il pouvait ainsi protéger la gothique. Même s'il se faisait prendre, il savait qu'il pourrait la tenir à l'écart sans problème. Il prendrait tout sur lui. Il en était parfaitement capable et il n'était même pas envisageable que sa petite sœur soit un jour interroger sur Starlight.

Oui, il voulait protéger Abby et il y arriverait. Mais, ce qu'il voulait surtout, c'était échapper aux agents fédéraux cette nuit. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse prendre. C'était là le problème, il n'avait aucune idée pour l'instant de la façon d'agir. Car l'agent DiNozzo devait être là lors de l'opération autant que Starlight et il n'avait pour l'instant pas le don d'ubiquité.

.

Timothy planta férocement sa fourchette en plastique dans les spaghetti bolognaise. Passer sa colère sur les pâtes ne l'apaisait qu'à moitié, mais c'était ça ou mettre son poing dans la figure de l'agent du FBI qui s'était invité dans leur agence.

Dire qu'il le détestait était un euphémisme. Il le haïssait ! Nick Spencer était un homme détestable en tout point. Il se sentait supérieur par rapport à eux. Dès leur première rencontre, il les avait pris de haut. Ses échecs à attraper le plus célèbre cambrioleur des États-Unis l'avait rendu aigri et sous son air hautain, on sentait qu'il en voulait à la Terre entière à cause de ça. Alors, oui, McGee ne le supportait pas. Et devoir l'aider à arrêter Starlight le mettait dans une colère pas possible.

- Calme-toi, McGee, tu vas finir par percer la boite.

Sa main se suspendit dans les airs tandis qu'il braquait son regard sur Ziva. La jeune femme ne cachait pas sa mauvaise humeur non plus. Cependant, elle ne passait pas ses nerfs sur des pâtes qui n'avaient rien demandé. Il eut une moue contrite en prenant conscience de ses actes.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il sans se soucier une seconde de transgresser une des règles de Gibbs.

Elle haussa les épaules en piochant à son tour dans sa boite de pâtes.

- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas.

Un ange passa et Tim repoussa la sienne sur son bureau.

- Tu devrais manger, tu sais. Surtout avec la nuit qui nous attend.

- Pas faim.

- Ne donne pas raison à Spencer, Tim.

- On va l'aider à arrêter Starlight !

- Non, on va être là en renfort au cas où le FBI aurait besoin de nous.

- C'est pareil.

- Non. On pourra l'aider à s'échapper quand il sera là.

- Tu veux qu'on...

- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Pour aider Starlight ? Bien sûr que si ! Mais... tu crois qu'on va réussir ?

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. C'est bien ce qu'on dit, non ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, on doit trouver un plan d'action !

.

Nick Spencer pointait Abby du doigt. Bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un air buté sur le visage, la gothique se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle. Starlight devait agir cette nuit et elle était prête à tout pour qu'ils réussissent leur mission sans que Tony soit attrapé.

- Vous ne pouvez pas lui permettre de rester, siffla l'agent à l'adresse de Vance. C'est trop dangereux !

Le directeur haussa un sourcil.

- C'est pour cette raison que vous m'avez demandé de venir ici ? Pour lui dire de rentrer chez elle ?

- Elle va tout faire pour aider Starlight !

Gibbs les écoutait sans mot dire. Son regard vissé sur le responsable de l'opération était aussi engageant que son visage. Il était prêt à tout pour défendre la laborantine et sortirait les griffes dès qu'il le faudrait.

À ses côtés, Fornell rongeait son frein et se retenait, non sans mal, de coller une bonne droite à Nick Spencer. Il avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds plus efficacement que Diane quand elle réclamait sa pension alimentaire.

- Agent Spencer, rétorqua Vance d'une voix maîtrisée, mademoiselle Sciuto est sous ma responsabilité, pas la vôtre. Vous n'avez aucun droit pour lui donner un ordre, que ce soit ou non par mon intermédiaire.

- Directeur, elle est contre cette intervention.

- Elle n'est pas la seule il me semble.

- Mes agents auront à l'œil les vôtres, pas elle.

- Et donc ?

- Elle doit être mise à l'écart.

Abby ne répondit rien mais lui accorda une moue dédaigneuse significative du peu de considération qu'elle lui portait.

- Vous savez que j'ai raison, directeur.

Leon devait bien lui reconnaître ça et ce n'était pas pour le ravir. Mais de là à le lui dire...

- Il n'est pas question que j'exclue mademoiselle Sciuto de cette opération.

- Je vous demande simplement de l'empêcher d'y nuire.

- Et vous pensez qu'en la renvoyant chez elle, ce sera le cas.

- Un agent la surveillera.

- Un des vôtres je présume.

- Pas forcément.

- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'un de mes agents la laissent s'échapper ?

L'ironie pointait dans sa voix. Le visage de l'agent s'assombrit.

- Écoutez, _directeur,_ vous...

- Je ?

- Des pas, quelqu'un vient.

- Venir ici n'est pas interdit.

Mais Spencer s'empara vivement de son arme et braqua le nouvel arrivant.

- Hé ! Non mais ça va pas ?

- DiNozzo !

- Oui, _DiNozzo._ Vous vous attendiez à qui ? Un _serial killer_ ?

L'agent rangea son arme en grommelant.

- Vous faîtes une réunion _Tupperware_ et vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ? questionna Tony en entrant plus avant dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes là, DiNozzo ?

- Et vous ?

- J'ai posé la question le premier !

- C'est moi qui étais braqué par une arme !

- On se calme, messieurs, tempéra Vance. Agent DiNozzo, répondez à sa question, je vous prie.

- Je suis venue voir Abby.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, agent Spencer.

- Je crois que si au contraire ! Vous étiez venu l'aider à trouver un plan d'attaque pour sauver Starlight, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Vous êtes un peu parano sur les bords, non ?

- DiNozzo, coupa Gibbs en prenant pour la première fois la parole. Qu'est-ce-que tu viens faire ici ?

L'agent eut une moue embêtée.

- Ben... c'est que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te le dire sans que tu te fâches, patron.

- Tony !

Le jeune homme jeta un regard ennuyé à la gothique, puis lâcha d'une traite :

- Je suis là pour empêcher Abby de faire une bêtise.

- Quoi ?

- Vous voulez que je répète, Spencer ?

- Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ? demanda Vance.

- Je...

- C'est un ordre, agent DiNozzo.

Tony regarda la laborantine qui le fixait avec horreur.

- Désolé, Abs, mais c'est pour ton bien, dit-il.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Gibbs.

- J'étais venue l'empêcher d'aller aider Starlight.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils pendant que Vance et Spencer cherchaient à savoir s'il disait vrai.

- Vous plaisantez ? s'enquit Fornell.

- Absolument pas. Je suis là pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Abby. Et avec ces fanatiques de la gâchette...

Il indiqua Spencer tout en marquant une courte pause.

- … j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter pour elle !

- Vous...

L'agent du FBI cherchait ses mots. Leon les trouva pour lui.

- Je crois que vous avez trouvé l'agent qui surveillera mademoiselle Sciuto, agent Spencer.

- Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?

- Que vous la surveilliez cette nuit à son domicile pour qu'elle n'entrave pas notre opération, agent DiNozzo.

- Mais, directeur, je _dois_ être sur cette opération !

- Et aider Starlight vous-même ? rétorqua Nick Spencer. Jamais !

- Mais...

- Ils ont raison, Tony.

- Patron !

- L'affaire est entendue, termina Leon, vous vous occuperez d'elle cette nuit.

Abby lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu me le payeras ! dit-elle avec colère.

Tony supplia du regard Gibbs, Fornell, puis Vance. Aucun d'eux ne revint sur la décision. Les quatre hommes commencèrent au contraire à quitter le labo.

- Un de mes agents vous escortera jusqu'à son domicile, ajouta Spencer avant de franchir le seuil, afin d'être sûr que vous ferez votre travail.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, l'homme s'éloignait déjà. Il reporta son attention sur Abby qui s'éloignait déjà.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

- Tu as entendu, non ? répondit-elle agressive. Je dois rentrer chez moi, alors je prends mes affaires !

Conscient que les toutous de Spencer devaient surveiller les caméras, Tony retint un sourire. Pourtant il aurait explosé de joie s'il avait pu.

Ils avaient réussi ! Leur mise en scène avait été un succès. Il leur suffisait maintenant rester dans leurs rôles quelques minutes encore et ils pourraient se concentrer exclusivement sur la mission de Starlight. Et une fois toute cette histoire terminée, il leur payait des vacances de rêve !

* * *

**Et j'en prendrai aussi. Mais d'ici là... si vous me disiez ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre et de qu'il s'y passe ?  
**


	8. Des cibles

**Cette fic a passé la barre des cent reviews, merci à vous !  
**

**Amy :** J'aime garder le suspens ! Si ça te plaît, c'est tant mieux.**  
**

**sirius :** Le Tabby reviendra véritablement au prochain chapitre. Aujourd'hui... tu verras !**  
**

**Ni-Sann Ed : **Bienvenue ! Effectivement, c'est complètement surréaliste comme hypothèse ! **  
**

**Aujourd'hui, on continue avec l'opération que vous attendez tous. Je me suis arrangée pour ne pas vous la couper en plein milieu et vous évitez ainsi la crise d'AIPM. Mais c'était tentant !  
**

**A noter que ce chapitre manque de relecture. Donc si vous voyez des fautes c'est normal, la correction arrive bientôt.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Des cibles**

.

L'association Steward, du nom de son fondateur, était la cible choisie par Starlight, celle qui allait recevoir un don substantiel cette nuit. Elle n'avait pas été difficile à trouver. Les entrepôts, où étaient stockées les diverses denrées qu'elle avait récoltées dans l'année, avaient brûlé à cause de celui appartenant à Patrick Nelsen. Le client actuel de Ducky et Palmer était responsable selon le Robin des Bois. C'était simple à deviner et certainement vrai. Mais le FBI n'avait que faire de l'enquête sur la mort de l'homme d'affaire. L'unique chose qui comptait à l'heure actuelle était d'arrêter le « héros » et de le mettre derrière les barreaux, à vie si possible.

L'association disposait de plusieurs antennes dans toute la capitale. Ses quartiers se trouvaient à l'angle de deux petites rues au sud d'Alexandria, entre un coiffeur et un bureau de tabac. L'emplacement était stratégique avec le carrefour pour ses propriétaires, comme pour Starlight. Il pouvait venir de quatre directions possibles. Nick Spencer avait de ce fait dû adapter leur plan d'action en multipliant les équipes.

Elles étaient huit à se partager le périmètre, chacune composée de deux agents, auxquelles s'ajoutaient les trois membres de l'équipe de Gibbs. Spencer s'était réservé le patron et avait pris place dans une fourgonnette au nord de la cible. McGee et Ziva se trouvaient respectivement en planque sur les axes ouest et sud. Fornell avait quant à lui hérité de l'est. Le filet tendu par les fédéraux était grand et le maillage trop serré pour que le poisson puisse s'échapper, en théorie du moins.

.

Tony et Abby connaissaient l'emplacement de chacune des équipes. Ils devaient reconnaître que Spencer avait mis les moyens cette fois. Ils auraient éprouvé de la pitié pour lui de devoir essuyer un nouvel échec s'il n'avait pas été aussi antipathique.

Ils savaient aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Leur champ d'action était relativement restreint, autant spatialement que temporellement. De plus, ils ignoraient comment réagirait le FBI. Jusqu'à présent, Starlight avait toujours su éviter le contact. Aujourd'hui, le problème était autre. Ils _pouvaient_ l'éviter, mais ne _devaient _pas le faire. Donner l'argent à une autre antenne ou chez l'un des bénévoles aurait signifié aux fédéraux qu'ils avaient eu connaissance de leur plan, et donc qu'ils étaient _proches_ d'eux. Cette option n'était pas une seule seconde envisageable.

Après avoir quitté l'appartement de la gothique sans se faire repérer par les caméras qui constituaient leur seule surveillance, ils s'étaient empressés de rejoindre leur quartier général. En dix ans, ils avaient changé quatre fois d'endroit. C'était peu au regard de toutes ces années, mais suffisant pour rester en sécurité.

Convaincu que faire simple était la meilleure solution, ils n'avaient pas eu à réfléchir longtemps avant de se mettre d'accord sur leur plan d'action et sa mise en œuvre avait été rapide. Abby avait piraté la fréquence utilisée par le FBI avant de remettre une oreillette à son compagnon. Elle s'était ensuite installée face à ses écrans et avait tracé virtuellement tous les trajets possibles pour Starlight. Tony s'était équipé avant de vérifier si tout était en place et la moto prête à partir. Enfin, après les dernières recommandations habituelles et le traditionnel câlin Abbyesque, il avait quitté la planque.

.

Il y avait peu de passage dans le quartier. Ils auraient pu compter sur les doigts d'une main les véhicules passés devant eux. Le silence et le froid régnaient en maître aux alentours, pesant chaque seconde un peu plus sur les agents présents.

Affalé contre le mur d'une petite ruelle, McGee cherchait comment tromper l'ennui. Déjà une heure du matin et pas de Starlight à l'horizon. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils étaient en place et seuls une dizaine de mots avaient été prononcés. C'était à peine s'ils avaient droit de respirer ! Spencer était un peu trop pointilleux sur certains points de l'opération.

Il était prêt à désobéir à ses ordres et allait tenter d'engager la conversation avec l'un de ses chaperons quand un bruit de moteur le fit sursauter. Aussitôt, ses compagnons braquèrent leurs regards de chaque côté de la rue. La tension qui montait au fil des secondes s'effondra dès qu'un taxi passa devant eux. Timothy se laissa aller contre le mur, venant à regretter de s'être levé pour rien. Son oreillette choisit cet instant pour diffuser la voix d'un agent.

_- Ici l'équipe 2, motard en visuel._

Tim s'approcha aussitôt de la rue. L'équipe 2 était celle de Fornell. Son annonce fut rapidement confirmée par les autres. Une moto était en approche. Il l'entendait maintenant.

_- Attendez qu'il ait déposé l'argent_, commanda Spencer. _À mon ordre, allez-y._

McGee voulut s'approcher, autant pour voir qu'être vu. Il devait signaler à Starlight le piège qui lui était tendu. Il savait que Ziva en ferait de même.

_-Il ralentit_, annonça quelqu'un dans son oreille.

Le bruit du moteur faiblissait effectivement.

_- Il monte sur le trottoir._

La main d'un des agents de Spencer se referma sur l'épaule de l'informaticien et le plaqua au mur. L'autre se posa sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son.

- _Il s'est rangé près de la porte_.

McGee tenta de se dégager...

_- Tenez-vous prêts, _ajouta Spencer.

...sans y parvenir.

_- __Il dépose une enveloppe dans la boite aux lettres._

_- Intervention ! Je répète : intervention !_

Avant même que les agents aient fait un pas, un cri de douleur brisa le silence.

.

Ziva ne sourcilla pas devant l'agent au sol, encadrant son nez cassé de ses mains d'où s'échappait un flot de sang. Tenter de la tenir à l'écart n'était déjà pas la meilleure des idées, mais la plaquer contre le mur et essayer de la faire taire était réellement stupide. Les deux hommes près d'elle venaient de l'apprendre à leur dépends. L'un gisait sur le sol en gémissant, ses mains plaquées sur son entrejambe. L'autre cherchait à comprendre comment l'enfer avait pu se déchaîner en moins de cinq secondes et quels dieux ils avaient pu mettre en colère pour que cela leur arrive.

_- Je crois qu'il __nous a repérés_, dit quelqu'un.

La jeune femme entendit cette phrase avec satisfaction et remercia silencieusement le premier agent d'avoir une voix qui portait loin.

_- Attrapez__-le ! _hurla Spencer.

Starlight n'avait pas attendu qu'ils réagissent pour mettre les gaz. La moto filait déjà à toute vitesse sur le macadam.

.

Il allait venir dans leur direction. McGee l'avait parfaitement compris. L'agent qui le tenait aussi puisqu'il raffermit sa prise. L'autre leva son arme, prêt à tirer dès que le motard serait à sa portée. Sur le trottoir d'en face, deux autres agents s'étaient mis en position pour l'imiter. Une seconde après le vrombissement de la moto, les tirs fusaient.

Starlight semblait réussir à esquiver les balles aisément. Il atteindrait bientôt le bout de la rue. Il lui suffirait ensuite de bifurquer à droite ou à gauche et il serait sauvé. Malgré les véhicules à leur disposition, les agents savaient pertinemment que leurs chances de l'attraper lors d'une course-poursuite étaient proches de zéro.

Tim vit passer le deux roues à la lueur des lampadaires. Sa joie de le savoir bientôt hors d'atteinte disparu dès qu'il constata les agissements des fédéraux. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient décider à l'atteindre. La nouvelle aurait pu le réjouir. Sauf qu'une de ses nounous ne le lâchait pas et que le regard de connivence qu'elle échangea avec l'autre était éloquent. Ils avaient autre chose de prévu pour coincer Starlight !

_- Team leader à Alpha_, articula alors posément Spencer,_ il va filer. Tirez à vue._

Tim pâlit. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'une neuvième équipe !

_- Reçu, Team leader. Cible à portée de tir dans trois secondes. Trois..._

McGee planta férocement ses dents dans le gant plaqué sur sa bouche en même temps que son genou rencontrait la partie sensible de l'anatomie de l'agent.

_- Deux..._

L'homme relâcha la pression avec un cri de douleur, permettant à l'agent de se dégager.

_- Un..._

- ATTENTION ! hurla-t-il en se jetant dans la rue.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Spencer cria des ordres pour attraper à la fois l'agent et le hors-la-loi. Les hommes du FBI convergèrent vers la rue pour empêcher toute retraite à Starlight, lequel avait déjà fait demi-tour.

.

- Bordel, le Bleu, c'est pas le moment de jouer les héros ! pesta Tony sous son casque.

Il avait parfaitement entendu les ordres de Spencer. Il allait éviter le tir du sniper. Il fallait simplement attendre le bon moment. Les agents ne devaient pas savoir qu'il entendait tout.

_- Ils l'ont mis à terre !_ s'exclama Abby alors qu'il faisait demi-tour.

Comme Spencer, Gibbs et les autres dans le fourgon de surveillance, elle avait accès aux caméras de la rue, placées ou non par le FBI. Elle suivait de ce fait toute l'action en direct.

- Je sais, Abs, j'ai vu, rétorqua Tony en analysant rapidement la situation.

Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière sans se faire avoir par un tireur isolé, même chose s'il prenait à droite ou à gauche au carrefour. Ne restait alors que la rue qu'il venait de faire en sens inverse, peuplée d'un peu trop de fédéraux à son goût.

- Je vais avoir besoin de la diversion dont on a parlé tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il à la gothique.

_- J'attends ton signal !_

Il fit crisser les pneus de la moto sur le bitume et fonça vers McGee qui se débattait au sol. C'était la pire option, il le savait. Il aurait moins de marge de manœuvre. Mais les agents seraient gênés les uns les autres et ne pourraient pas tirer aussi facilement qu'ils venaient de le faire. Il comptait aussi sur les membres de son équipe pour les empêcher d'agir à leur convenance.

_- Arrêtez-le ! _s'égosillait Spencer.

- Abs, dit-il en abaissant la seconde visière de son casque, maintenant !

Les lampadaires s'éteignirent, plongeant la rue dans le noir complet. Les tirs cessèrent par la même occasion. L'obscurité ne gênait pas Tony. La nouvelle version des lunettes de vision nocturne sur son casque s'avérait être un très bon investissement.

Il ralentit l'allure en approchant du groupe d'agents. La ruelle où se trouvait McGee quelques instants plus tôt était dégagée. Il comptait bien s'en servir pour leur fausser compagnie. Un nouvel imprévu changea ses plans.

Plusieurs agents le visaient. Ce qu'ils avaient sur le visage ne laissait planer aucun doute. Il n'était pas le seul à voir dans le noir. Ce n'était pas le cas de ses amis.

Ziva avait libéré McGee, assénant quelques coups bien sentis à ses « agresseurs » à la faveur de l'obscurité. Les deux agents tentaient de quitter la route. Sans voir où ils allaient, leur progression était difficile. L'informaticien finit par trébucher, envoyant rouler au sol sa compagne tandis qu'il tentait de se rattraper à la première chose venue, un agent de l'équipe numéro une. Il se retrouva alors dans la ligne de mire de Nick Spencer.

Gibbs était en arrière. Tony reconnaissait sa silhouette. Il n'en fit cependant pas de cas, trop concentré sur le responsable de l'opération. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce qui allait se passer. Il allait tirer. Que McGee soit sur le tracé de la balle n'était pas un problème. S'il devait mettre un agent du NCIS au sol pour l'avoir, _lui_, il le ferait. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment.

- Lumière ! cria-t-il à Abby en remontant sa visière.

La gothique obéit et la lumière revint dans la rue, éblouissant les agents. Spencer tira alors qu'il venait au contact des agents. Il coupa les gaz et percuta Tim de son pied, l'envoyant rencontrer le sol. La balle se perdit dans les airs. Nick Spencer choisit alors de ne plus viser Starlight.

Tony ne perdit pas une seule seconde et tendit sa main droite à l'informaticien. Le jeune homme s'en saisit automatiquement s'en vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il avait été plaqué au sol, puis Ziva l'avait libéré, ensuite ça avait été le noir, puis maintenant la lumière revenait et on l'avait projeté sur l'asphalte. Il peinait à retrouver ses repères avec tous ces changements.

- Monte ! ordonna Tony.

L'agent ne réfléchit pas et obéit. La balle qui lui était destinée rencontra le vide. Tony fit à nouveau demi-tour, poussant sa moto au maximum de ses capacités. Les bras de son compagnon l'enserrèrent avec force alors que son engin explosait tous les records de vitesse.

Il savait que les agents ne tireraient plus avec le risque de toucher McGee. Spencer était quant à lui déjà au sol, le nez explosé par le crochet du droit de Gibbs. Il aurait voulu crier victoire, il violente piqûre dans le cou l'en empêcha.

_- Alpha à Team leader, cible atteinte._

_- Tony !_ s'écria Abby.

- Ça va, tempéra-t-il, je rentre.

_- Mais... et Tim ?_

Il aurait dû le laisser quelques rues plus loin. Le douleur dans son cou l'en dissuada. S'il venait à être incapable de rentrer à la planque, il préférait s'en remettre à McGee que de s'effondrer dans une ruelle à la merci du premier venu.

- Je le ramène avec moi, annonça-t-il. On se voit tout à l'heure.

* * *

**Et un long chapitre, un ! Que pensez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
**


	9. La révélation

**Autant de coms sur un chapitre, waouh ! Merci !  
**

**Ni-sann Ed : **Je sens que toi aussi tu aimerais dire deux mots en privé à Spencer. ^^**  
**

**Vous vous souvenez du dernier chapitre ? Tony emmenait Tim avec lui après avoir reçu quelque chose dans le cou. Aujourd'hui, c'est donc...**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – La révélation**

.

Tourner à droite. Puis à gauche. Accélérer pour passer. Ralentir à ce niveau. Longer le mur ici. Pendre une ruelle là. Tony effectuait ces actions comme un automate.

Il ignorait ce qui lui avait été injecté par l'homme de Spencer, mais il savait en revanche que c'était loin d'être bon pour sa santé physique. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, à garder les yeux ouverts. Il devenait plus faible à chaque seconde. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus conduire très longtemps. D'ici peu, il s'effondrerait. Il ne pourrait rien y faire. Il en avait conscience. Seule Abby pourrait l'aider en trouvant ce qu'il avait reçu et la façon d'en annihiler ses effets.

Les bras de McGee autour de sa taille et sa tête contre son dos étaient un rappel à la réalité bienvenu. Il lui permettait de se raccrocher encore au monde qui l'entourait, de ne pas renoncer encore.

La voix d'Abby dans son oreille le rassurait. Elle lui expliquait la situation dans la rue tout en effaçant les traces de son passage. Personne ne devait pouvoir remonter jusqu'à eux. Elle mènerait sa mission au succès comme à chaque fois, aucun doute à ce propos.

_- Plus que cinq cents mètres, Tony,_ annonça-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, prenant conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Bientôt il serait à la planque. À l'abri.

_- Comment tu veux faire avec Tim ?_

La question le prit au dépourvu.

- Je... je ne sais pas, Abby. Tu as une idée ?

_- C'est toi qui as décidé de le ramener !_

- Au cas où.

_- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je t'entends mal et..._

- Ça va.

Il ralentit l'allure et prit à droite. S'enfonçant dans un dédale de rues plus étroites les unes que les autres, il gagna un vieux bâtiment de briques rouges cerné par des entrepôts aux murs décrépis. Une grande porte de métal à deux battants marquait l'entrée. Il s'arrêta, mit un pied à terre pour garder l'équilibre. L'informaticien ne desserra pas son étreinte.

- Abs ? murmura-t-il.

_- Je t'ouvre, attends._

Un des battants coulissa sur ses rails dans un léger chuintement. Il engagea la moto dans le bâtiment. Ils l'avaient choisi pour sa faible hauteur de plafond et l'avaient réaménagé.

L'agencement était très simple. La moitié droite était consacrée au matériel qu'ils utilisaient. C'était aussi le côté garage. À gauche, l'espace était divisé en deux par des cloisons fines comme du papier à cigarette. Ils confinaient néanmoins l'espace et permettaient une température plus élevée que dans le reste du bâtiment. La première partie, la plus proche de l'entrée, comportait l'équipement électronique et leurs plans pour leurs différentes actions, en l'occurrence la visite chez Nelsen et l'association Steward. C'était leur poste de commande, le centre du QG. Deux portes la perçaient l'une vers la partie garage, l'autre vers la seconde partie constituant leur pièce à vivre. Elle concentrait sur une petite surface l'essentiel d'un appartement : chambre, cuisine et salle d'eau.

Tony coupa les gaz. Il sentit les bras autour de sa taille se relâcher pour finalement se détacher de lui. Il fit signe de la main à son compagnon de descendre, lui permettant ainsi de mettre la béquille. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir la moto droite.

Timothy regardait autour de lui éberlué. Il peinait à croire qu'il se trouvait bien là, dans l'antre de Starlight. Comme un enfant face à son héros, il détaillait tout avec fascination, posait sans cesse son regard sur le motard pour s'en détourner aussitôt, intimidé.

_- __Tony ?_ demanda Abby.

Elle se tenait toujours dans le poste de commande, à l'abri des regards, cherchant que faire.

- C'est l'heure, souffla-t-il en réponse.

Oui, l'heure de la révélation était venue. Et il ne parvenait pas décider de l'effet que cela lui faisait. Sa seule certitude : il devait dire la vérité à Tim dans la minute qui venait. Ensuite, il n'aurait plus la force pour le faire. Littéralement. Il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait debout une fois descendu de moto, alors il devait régler ça maintenant. Vite.

- Vous... commença McGee en osant enfin le fixer sans détourner les yeux. Vous m'avez sauvé.

Tony leva la main pour l'empêcher de dire un mot de plus. S'il continuait à lui parler comme à un étranger, ça deviendrait difficile à gérer ensuite.

Il porta ses mains de chaque côté de son casque. Il vit le jeune homme retenir son souffle, comme il devinait Abby le faire. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un film. C'était un drôle de sentiment.

Il retira le casque plus lentement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ses bras étaient incroyablement lourds. Chacun de ses gestes était devenu une épreuve.

Enfin sa tête apparut. Il entendit le hoquet de stupeur de Timothy avant de voir son visage. Posant ses iris clairs sur lui, il le découvrit bouche ouverte, incapable de trouver ses mots.

- Tony... murmura-t-il enfin.

L'agent posa le casque sur le guidon, retira son oreillette.

- C'est vraiment toi ? Je veux dire c'est toi Starlight ?

Tony eut un fin sourire devant l'air qu'il arborait.

- Pas que moi, le Bleu.

- Pas que toi ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

Il indiqua de la tête la porte que la gothique venait d'ouvrir pour les rejoindre. McGee se retourna.

- Abby ? hoqueta-t-il.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire contrit. L'agent fit quelques pas dans sa direction, puis les pointa du doigt tour à tour.

- Vous deux... vous êtes... non, ce n'est pas possible ! Vous ne pouvez pas...

- Être Starlight ? supposa Abby. Si, Tim, on l'est.

- Mais...

- Mais rien, coupa Tony en quittant enfin le siège de la moto. On est Starlight. Que tu le veuilles ou pas, que tu y crois ou non, c'est ce qu'on est depuis dix ans.

Il se tenait toujours à l'engin, incapable d'enrayer le vertige qui l'avait saisi en se retrouvant debout. Tout tournait autour de lui. Il avait toujours autant de mal à respirer. Son cou lui faisait mal. Il y porta une main, en retira ce qui ressemblait à une petite flèche hypodermique, la contempla sans vraiment la voir.

- Tony ? s'inquiéta Abby.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, oubliant totalement la présence de Timothy.

- Abs... dit-il d'une voix atone. J'ai du travail pour toi.

Il voulut mettre en évidence la fléchette, lâchant totalement la moto, faisant un pas vers elle. Il l'entendit un cri. Il aperçut son visage effrayé. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et de nouveau les bras de l'informaticien l'enserrèrent, lui évitant la rencontre brutale avec le sol. Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il avait perdu connaissance.

- Tony ! appela Abby en venant aider Timothy.

Il n'eut aucune réaction. Elle posa un doigt sur sa carotide.

- Il respire, constata-t-elle avec soulagement. Il faut l'allonger. Viens.

Aidant comme elle pouvait l'informaticien, elle les mena vers le matelas installé dans la pièce à vivre. Les jeunes gens soufflèrent de soulagement quand le poids de l'Italien disparu de leurs épaules.

Abby croisa le regard de Timothy.

- Il a besoin de soins, dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle le savait parfaitement. Mais pour le soigner, il fallait savoir ce que contenait la fléchette qui avait roulé au sol.

- Il faut que j'aille au NCIS.

- Abby...

- Non, il faut que j'y aille. Là-bas je saurai ce qu'on lui a injecté précisément. Je menacerai Spencer de mort pour ça s'il le faut !

- Abby !

- Il va mal, Tim !

Leurs regards tombèrent sur Tony. Sa respiration était sifflante. Il n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout même. Et, connaissant Nick Spencer, cela ne risquait pas de s'arranger.

- Tu vas rester ici t'occuper de lui, décida la gothique.

- Moi ? Mais...

- Ton téléphone, tu l'as ?

- Non.

- Ton oreillette ?

- Je l'ai perdue là-bas.

- Tant mieux. Comme ça personne ne pourra te retrouver.

Elle accrocha son regard.

- Personne ne doit savoir que tu es ici.

- Tout le monde doit me chercher, Abby.

- Aucune importance. Personne n'a jamais trouvé Starlight, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer !

- Starlight...

Il reporta son attention sur Tony inconscient, le revoyant encore enlever son casque. Abby et lui, Starlight. Il ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée. Pourtant il trouvait ça cohérent en y réfléchissant.

- Tim, appela la laborantine, ça doit rester un secret. Personne ne doit savoir qui est Starlight.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un œil, contempla une nouvelle fois l'Italien, repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, la regarda de nouveau...

- Je te le promets, Abby, je ne dirai rien.

Elle hocha la tête satisfaite. Elle se pencha ensuite vers Tony, embrassa son front.

- Je reviens vite.

* * *

**Alors, cette révélation ? Ce qui s'annonce ?**

* * *

**Actu : **Pour ceux qui suivent leurs aventures, sachez qu'un nouvel épisode des _Psychotiques_ est en ligne. Lien sur mon profil.


	10. Le marché

**Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi l'AIPM a fait des ravages au dernier chapitre. Vraiment ! *grand sourire***

**sirius :** Non, Gibbs ne va pas le poursuivre. Il va apprendre la vérité, mais pas tout de suite, j'ai autre chose de prévu pour les personnages. ^^

**Ed :** Bon, tu m'excuses pour le raccourci de ton pseudo mais comme ça je fais pas d'erreur. Gibbs ne va pas apprendre la vérité tout de suite, mais ça va venir ! J'ai encore besoin de Spencer mais, dès que c'est plus le cas, je te fais signe ! Ne pas toucher à Tony ? Heu... et si je dis TBC, ça fait quoi ?

**Aujourd'hui, vous allez peut-être me détester. AIPM et TBC sont au programme. J''espère ne pas avoir dénaturé le personnage d'Abby au passage, mais j'avais besoin d'elle comme ça. Bonne lecture ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Le marché**

.

Tim n'osait pas s'approcher de lui. Ce n'était pas Tony, son ami, son collègue allongé là. C'était Starlight. C'était le hors-la-loi qu'il n'avait cessé d'admirer ces dix dernières années.

Il savait qu'Abby l'était tout autant que lui. Ils étaient deux à se cacher derrière ce pseudonyme. Pourtant, il ne parvenait à les mettre au même niveau.

C'était autant dû à leur place au sein de leur petite équipe que dans son cœur. Là dedans, Tony était l'homme sur le terrain, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie il y a peu. Il était aussi son meilleur ami, son presque frère. Il était dans tous les cas celui qui le protégeait, l'aîné, le modèle. Alors il ne pouvait pas accepté l'idée de le voir si vulnérable.

C'était de Tony DiNozzo qu'on parlait. De Starlight également. Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient dû se trouver étendus sur ce matelas entre la vie et la mort. Car il ne se faisait aucune illusion, le poison qu'on avait injecté à l'Italien était mortel. Le contraire n'aurait pas été cohérent avec Nick Spencer.

Il serra les poings.

Il n'était pas de nature violente. Pourtant il ne refrénerait pas ses pulsions si le pire venait à arriver. Les autres n'auraient même pas intérêt à rester sur son passage. Il tuerait l'agent du FBI quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter.

.

- Abby ? s'exclama Ziva lorsqu'elle enta dans l'open space.

La laborantine l'ignora et braqua ses yeux sur Gibbs en grande discussion avec Fornell.

- Où est-il ?

La demande était impérieuse. Elle ne bougerait pas sans avoir eu sa réponse.

Jethro échangea un regard avec son vieil ami, lequel haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait pas plus que lui.

- Abby ? demanda l'agent. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- Spencer a tenté de tuer Tim _et_ Starlight !

- Comment le savez-vous ? s'enquit Tobias en devançant les autres.

- On s'en fiche.

- Tu as piraté les caméras de surveillance, supposa Gibbs, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Dis-moi où est Spencer !

- Pourquoi ? Et où se trouve DiNozzo ?

- Aucune importance. Réponds à ma question !

- Il est dans le bureau de Vance, répondit Ziva. Pourquoi veux-tu le voir ?

- Il a voulu les tuer !

- On sait, Abby.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait, Gibbs ?

- Je lui ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais.

- Avec un superbe crochet du droit, commenta Fornell.

- Il a empoisonné Starlight !

- On le sait aussi, Abby.

- Ziva ! Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

- Vance essaye en ce moment de savoir ce dont il s'agit.

- Mais...

- Où est Tony ? coupa Gibbs.

La gothique croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fermement décidée à ne rien dire.

- Abs... gronda-t-il.

Elle lui décocha un regard noir mais ne pipa mot.

- Eh bien, on n'est pas prêt d'aller se coucher, soupira Tobias.

.

Ziva avait déjà vu la plupart des membres de l'équipe en colère. Elle pensait vraiment jusque là que Gibbs était le plus impressionnant dans cet état et le plus dangereux. Elle devait maintenant se rendre à l'évidence, elle s'était magistralement trompée. La personne à ne surtout jamais mettre en colère s'appelait Abigail Sciuto.

Debout dans l'open space, elle fusillait Nick Spencer du regard. L'agent les avait rejoints il y a peu, après s'être fait réprimander dans les règles par le directeur.

À l'instant où il l'avait vue, il s'était précipité vers elle pour lui demander où se trouvait Tony. Elle avait répliqué en voulant savoir ce qui tuait en ce moment même Starlight. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait répondu à la question qui lui avait été posée. Ils s'étaient défiés du regard, décidés à gagner la joute silencieuse et obtenir leur réponse. S'ils n'avaient été pas autour d'eux, Ziva était sûre d'une chose, l'un n'y aurait pas réchappé. C'était tout juste s'ils ne se sautaient pas à la gorge.

- Abby, tenta de la calmer Gibbs, cela ne mènera nulle part.

- Si je le tue, tu m'aideras à faire disparaître le corps ? questionna-t-elle en retour.

- Abby...

- Réponds-moi.

Il soupira, jeta un œil à l'agent...

- Oui, je t'aiderai.

Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Son sang se mettait à bouillir à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur celui qui avait mis en joue un de ses hommes.

- Ziva ?

- Quand tu veux, répondit-elle avec un regard assassin pour le type du FBI.

Si Gibbs ne lui avait pas mis un coup de poing en pleine figure, elle s'en serait chargée et son coup bien placé l'aurait directement envoyé au cimetière.

- Agent Fornell ?

- Vous voulez faire ça quand ?

Les lèvres de la gothique s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais.

- Maintenant.

- Essayez donc, siffla Spencer. Vous finirez tous derrière les barreaux.

- Il ne restera aucune trace prouvant le crime. Vous vous serez simplement évaporé.

- Vous pensez sincèrement réussir ?

- Dîtes-moi comment sauver Starlight et vous n'aurez pas besoin de le constater.

- Dîtes-moi où est DiNozzo et je vous répondrai.

- Vous mentez.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- On ne peut pas vous faire confiance. Vous devriez croupir dans une cellule à Gitmo !

- Ben voyons ! ricana-t-il.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, menaçante.

- Mon temps est précieux, agent Spencer. Si vous voulez avoir une chance de sortir du NCIS vivant, répondez à ma question maintenant.

- Si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas votre réponse.

- Elle sera simplement plus longue à trouver.

Spencer voulut rétorquer quelque chose, un regard pour les autres le convint de taire sa remarque. Elle ne plaisantait pas quand elle disait qu'elle le tuerait, ni eux en l'assurant de leur aide. Cela avait de quoi l'effrayer. Mais que Leon Vance reste simple de spectateur de la scène sans intervenir était encore plus intimidant que tout le reste. Il cautionnait les actes de ses hommes !

Il prit une profonde inspiration en fixant de nouveau la jeune femme. Il tenait à sa vie, il lui dirait ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Il ordonnerait par ailleurs à ses agents de ne pas la lâcher une seule seconde. Si elle comptait sauver Starlight, elle devrait le trouver. Il n'aurait donc qu'à la suivre pour lui mettre la main dessus. Mais, même s'il tenait à l'attraper, il était hors de question pour lui de perdre la face. Et il devait savoir où se trouvait l'Italien, car une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il n'était pas simplement endormi sur le canapé de la gothique.

- Dîtes-moi où est DiNozzo et je vous donnerai l'antidote.

- Non.

- C'est donnant-donnant, mademoiselle Sciuto.

Elle hésita un instant, puis rompit le contact visuel. Elle s'approcha du bureau de l'Italien et s'empara d'un bloc et d'un crayon. Elle griffonna à toute vitesse quelques mots, plia le papier en quatre et le tendit à l'agent. Il saisit un des angles, elle ne le lui abandonna pas.

- L'antidote, rappela-t-elle.

Gardant une de ses mains sur le papier, il enfonça l'autre dans une des poches intérieures de sa veste. Il en extirpa un flacon d'à peine trois centimètres de haut, pour deux de large. Le verre transparent laissait apparaître un liquide ambré.

Abby tendit sa main vers la fiole, attrapa une extrémité. Il ne lâcha pas l'autre. Elle ne lui laissa pas le papier.

- A trois, dit-il.

Elle approuva silencieusement.

- Un...

Les doigts se resserrèrent sur leurs prises.

- Deux...

Les visages étaient de plus en plus tendus.

- Trois !

Abby s'empara du flacon et recula de deux pas. Spencer arracha le papier de ses mains et le déplia.

La gothique fit de nouveau un pas en arrière, venant chercher refuge près des deux ex-maris de Diane. Elle vit le visage de l'agent passé par toutes les couleurs quand il découvrit son mot.

- _Avec l'agent McGee à la planque de Starlight_, siffla-t-il en le lisant à haute voix.

- Vous m'avez demandé où il était, je vous ai répondu ! J'ai même précisé avec qui ! Ça devrait vous suffire.

- Ce n'est pas un adresse !

- Vous ne m'avez pas demandé de vous en donner une ! Et même si vous l'aviez fait et que je l'avais connue, vous pensez vraiment que je vous l'aurais donnée ?

Il était rouge de colère. Une veine saillait sur son cou. Abby aurait presque pu dire quel était son rythme cardiaque.

- Nous avions fait un marché ! éructa-t-il.

- Vous voulez me faire croire qu'elle a tout l'antidote en main ? répliqua Fornell non sans sarcasme.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Non, avoua-t-il. Elle n'a que de quoi atténuer les effets du poison.

- Et pour l'annihiler ? demanda Ziva.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce-que j'en sais moi !

- C'est vous qui avez donné l'ordre, rappela Gibbs.

- J'ai demandé de quoi arrêter Starlight. On m'a donné le poison et ça, c'est tout.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il est condamné ? questionna Abby d'une voix blanche.

- Non, ça...

Il désigna le flacon dans sa main.

- Ça l'empêchera de mourir cette nuit.

- Mais ?

- Mais il va vous falloir trouver un antidote ou votre héros sera mort d'ici un mois.

- Un mois ?

- C'est l'estimation qu'on a pu faire.

- Mais vous comptiez faire quoi après avoir attrapé Starlight ? s'agaça Tobias. Le regarder mourir à petit feu en vous disant « C'est moi le plus fort ! » ?

- _Quand_ je l'attraperai, rectifia Spencer, je lui administrerai le véritable antidote.

- Vous ne l'avez pas !

- Ceux qui l'ont fait doivent bien savoir comment le fabriquer, non ?

- Vous n'en savez rien !

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce-que ça peut faire ? Même s'il meurt, ce ne sera pas une grosse perte.

* * *

**Heu... je crois que je vais faire mes valises et partir loin, trèèès loin !**


	11. Le contre-poison

*******pose ses valises*** Bon, je crois que je vais rester finalement, hein ?  


**Rosa :** C'est une idée ça ! Rappelle-la-moi lorsque le moment de se débarrasser de Spencer sera venu. je suis sûr que Bethesda va l'adorer !**  
**

**Ed : **Des amies ? On parle de combien de personne histoire que j'organise le truc ? Alors, je vais poster et Tony va aller un peu mieux. Donc on range tout ce qui coup, ok ! Pour McGee, ce n'est pas dans ce chap', mais ça va venir.

******J'ai pris note de tous ceux qui voulaient faire la peau à Spencer. Rosa propose que je l'envoie à Bethesda à la fin de la fic histoire que vous vous chargiez de lui à votre façon. Ça vous intéresse ?  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Le contre-poison**

.

Les hommes de Spencer n'étaient pas à la hauteur. Penser réussir à filer un membre de l'équipe de Gibbs doublé d'un hors-la-loi était complètement stupide. Abby venait de le prouver en semant en moins de cinq minutes les larbins de la Teigne. Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'elle était n'était plus suivie, elle changea de direction.

Elle devait revenir vers son appartement. Il se trouvait non loin de la planque. La rejoindre était ainsi plus simple et n'attirait pas l'attention. Qui pouvait se douter qu'elle ne se promenait pas dans le quartier mais revenait d'un garage où Starlight avait mis au point son nouveau cambriolage ? Personne.

Tony savait parfaitement disparaître comme tout bon agent du NCIS. Éviter les caméras de surveillance, rallier deux points éloignés sans se faire repérer ne lui posait aucun problème. Et puis il se fondait dans la population bien mieux qu'elle. Alors il était logique que ce soit elle la plus près.

Sa HotRod n'avait aucune peine à se faufiler dans les ruelles entre les bâtiments décrépis du coin. Tournant à droite, puis à gauche, elle finit par s'arrêter à deux cents mètres de la planque. S'assurant que personne n'était aux alentours, elle s'empressa ensuite de rejoindre les agents fédéraux, le poing serré autour du flacon de contre-poison obtenu de Spencer.

.

McGee avait fini par s'asseoir sur le matelas près de son compagnon. Un torchon humide à la main, il tamponnait son front moite en priant pour qu'Abby arrive vite.

Malgré la fièvre et la fatigue, le jeune homme avait repris conscience. Tim lui avait résumé en deux phrases le départ d'Abby et son état. Le silence s'était installé ensuite. L'informaticien ne voyait pas quoi dire et l'Italien n'était pas en mesure de tenir une conversation.

Le bruit d'une porte puis de chaussures sur le sol amena un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Abs... souffla-t-il.

Timothy fronça les sourcils et releva la tête vers la porte. Personne.

- Tony, dit-il, elle n'est pas encore rentrée.

L'agent lui jeta un regard amusé malgré la douleur qui le tenaillait.

- Si, McSourd, contredit-il.

- Je ne suis pas sourd ! Je dis juste que...

- Tu ne m'as pas entendue ? coupa la gothique en entrant dans la pièce.

- Abby !

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle en se laissant tomber près du malade.

- Super... bien, haleta-t-il.

- Tony !

- Et... toi ?

- Je vais commettre un meurtre si je revois la tête de rat de Spencer. Tu me porteras des oranges en prison ?

- Je te... ferai... évader.

Elle sourit et passa ses doigts sur sa joue tendrement.

- Tu as ce qu'il faut ? questionna Tim en rompant l'instant.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit le flacon de sa poche.

- Le Teigneux ne peut rien me refuser.

- Tu l'as menacé de mort, c'est ça ?

- Gibbs et Ziva étaient d'accord pour m'aider, plaida-t-elle en guise de justification.

- Tu comptes pas... me faire... avaler... ça ?

- Bien sûr que non, Tony !

Elle attrapa une petite trousse dans son autre poche.

- Ducky m'a dit où trouver des seringues. Et je sais très bien comment faire une piqûre.

Le blessé grimaça.

- Abby... supplia-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y en aura que deux.

- Deux ?

- Oui, une pour te faire une prise de sang. Et une autre pour t'injecter le presque antidote.

- Presque ? releva Tony.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Abby ? appelèrent les deux hommes tour à tour.

Elle soupira puis rapporta la discussion avec Nick Spencer.

- Tu veux dire qu'il va mourir dans un mois même avec _ça _? s'écria Tim une fois qu'elle eut terminé en pointant le flacon.

- Tony ne va pas mourir ! On a un mois pour trouver le labo qui a fait le poison et l'obliger à nous donner un antidote. Et je chercherai aussi de mon côté.

- Mais...

- On va trouver, Timmy !

L'informaticien regarda effaré la gothique puis l'agent. Ils prenaient la chose beaucoup trop sereinement à son goût.

- Fais pas... cette tête, commanda Tony tandis qu'Abby sortait de quoi lui faire une prise de sang.

- Mais... tu as entendu ?

- Oui.

- Aide-moi au lieu de parler, coupa la laborantine.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme s'exécuta.

- Comme ça, on aura plus de chance de trouver un antidote, commenta Abby en retirant l'aiguille du bras de son frère. Maintenant...

Elle s'empara du flacon.

- On te sauve !

Tony grimaça quand une nouvelle aiguille pénétra sa peau. Depuis la peste, ce n'était pas le grand amour entre elles et lui.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que ça fasse effet, dit la gothique en rangeant son matériel.

- Ça prendra combien de temps ? s'enquit Tim en voyant Tony s'endormir.

- Aucune idée.

.

Ce fut à l'aube que Tony commença à aller mieux. Une heure plus tard, il découvrit ses amis plongés dans un profond sommeil à ses côtés lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Amusé de la situation, il se garda bien de les réveiller. Ils avaient besoin de récupérer de toute manière.

Repositionnant sa main autour de la taille d'une Abby collée à lui, il se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond. Il ne parvenait pas encore à assimiler l'idée de son futur décès. Il se doutait qu'ils trouveraient un antidote à temps, mais il allait tout de même passer quelque temps à en douter. Sans parler de sa santé qu'il allait se dégrader. Il se demandait bien comment. Mais comme rien ne pouvait être pire que la peste pneumonique, il n'avait guère d'inquiétudes.

Le plus difficile dans cette histoire, ce serait de ne pas se faire prendre. Maintenant que Spencer le savait empoisonné, il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour lui mettre la main dessus. Il ne comptait en effet pas Abby dans l'équation en pensant à l'agent du FBI. S'ils étaient deux à former Starlight, personne hormis McGee n'était au courant. Il était donc le seul visé. Cela le rassurait vis-à-vis de la gothique.

Pour Timothy, c'était une autre affaire. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ils allaient gérer ça. Et puis ça le gênait qu'il soit au courant. Par parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en l'informaticien. Pas plus parce que ce n'était plus seulement entre Abby et lui. Non, ce qui lui posait problème c'était que Tim soit au courant mais que Ziva ne le soit pas. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais quand elle l'apprendrait. Il ne se faisait en effet aucune illusion, avec Tim au courant et la saloperie en train de le tuer, les autres allaient rapidement apprendre la vérité.

Ils ne leur diraient rien toute de suite. C'était trop dangereux avec le FBI dans les parages. Ils ne le diraient pas à tous non plus. Ziva suffirait. Il ne se voyait pas l'annoncer aux légistes. Et certainement pas à Gibbs !

C'était sans doute de lui dont il craignait le plus la réaction. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis dix ans. Dix ans pendant lesquels ils étaient devenus extrêmement proches. L'ancien marine vivrait assurément ça comme une trahison quand il l'apprendrait. D'autant que ce n'était pas seulement un de ses enfants qui lui avait caché un secret aussi immense, c'était deux d'entre eux et pas des moindre : Abby et Tony ! Lorsqu'il l'apprendrait...

Non, Tony ne préférait vraiment pas y penser. Il savait qu'Abby le rejoignait à ce sujet. Hors de question de le dire à Gibbs sauf s'ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas l'éviter. Ils tenaient trop à lui pour le blesser et voir ce sentiment de trahison sur son visage qui ne manquerait pas de suivre lorsqu'il saurait qui était Starlight.

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? De ce qu'il se passe entre les personnages ? Des pensées de Tony ?  
**

**Et au sujet de la question du début sur Spencer, un avis ?**


	12. Mais si

**Après quelques temps sans internet, me revoilà ! Je compense l'attente de ce chapitre par sa longueur.  
**

**J'ai pris note de l'accueil « chaleureux » que vous comptez réserver au sympathique agent du FBI à Bethesda. Dès que j'en ai fini avec Nick Spencer, je vous l'envoie !**

**Je vous rassure tout de suite, Tony ne va pas mourir à cause du poison (de là à ce qu'il aille bien...) et personne ne va non plus croire à sa mort (ça, c'était dans _Presque_ et _Confiance et Trahison_). **

**Rosa :** Je vois que tout est prêt pour accueillir Spencer à Bethesda. Ça fait plaisir ! ... **WJ : **J'aime bien les gommettes, j'aime bien les étoiles et je t'aime toi ! ... **Lady A :** Merci ! ... **Ankou :** Sacrée histoire que de dire ou non la vérité aux autres. Les Tabby en parle aujourd'hui. ... **Pline :** Arrête de t'incliner enfin. Moi, je préfère les câlins. ... **PBG :** J'essaye de penser à tout, mais ce n'est pas facile. McNozzo et TBC sont loin d'être terminés. Pour les fleurs, envoie-les à Queen, ça lui fera du bien et ça le changera des crises d'AIPM. À chaque fois que je mets « Presque » dans une fic, je pense à une autre avec une falaise, du TBC... c'est plus fort que moi. C'est comme avec le mot « Personne ». Au fait, j'aimerais bien que tu ne me kidnappes pas ! La phobie des aiguilles de Tony : que de souvenirs avec la peste. Le Tiva est prévu. Comment ? On verra. Non, Gibbs ne le sait pas. Héhé, c'est là tout l'intérêt de l'histoire ! Le Tibbs reviendra donc très vite ! ... **DN :** Tony ne mourra pas, promis ! Quant à le dire aux autres... tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre. ... **coco : **Presque guéris, ce n'est pas guéris. Donc TBC prévu au programme. ... **Rose :** J'adore cette idée pour Spencer ! ... **lauren :** De nouveau merci pour le com. J'espère que mes conseils t'ont un peu aidé. ... **Crazy :** Les docs ont su s'occuper de toi comme il faut ? ... **Myrrdyn :** Trois reviews, merci ! C'est une bonne nouvelle si tu me pardonnes l'AIPM pour les dix prochains chapitres, une trèèès bonne nouvelle même ! Je ne sais pas comment réagira Gibbs, j'ai pas décidé. Tout dépendra du contexte. Je prends note pour les surnoms de Spencer. Quant au TBC, évidemment ce n'est pas terminé ! ... **Ed :** Je vois sa réaction plutôt de cette manière aussi. Mais de là à dire que ça arrivera... J'essaierai de faire cette confrontation, mais je ne te la promets pas pour tout de suite. ... **Yukipi : **Merci pour les mises en favori et en alerte, j'attends ton avis !

**Aujourd'hui, c'est Tibbs, Tabby et McNozzo. Ça branche quelqu'un ? Oui ? Alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Mais si...**

.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé au réveil. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire. Faire comme si de rien n'était était impossible. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus agir comme si la situation était normale. Le plus simple était donc de se taire.

Ce fut en silence qu'Abby leur tendit deux tasses brûlantes. Ils sirotèrent le café sans un mot, évitant autant que possible le contact visuel. Ils ne voulaient pas penser aux semaines qui s'annonçaient. Pas maintenant.

À neuf heures, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de rentrer. McGee aurait voulu contraindre son aîné à prendre du repos, mais celui-ci lui fit remarquer que cela reviendrait à crier « C'est moi Starlight ! » au monde entier. S'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on découvre qui l'était, ils devaient se rendre tous les trois à l'agence et affronter les autres.

Les McAbby le regardèrent avec inquiétude se lever. Il refusait toute aide et menaçait de s'effondrer à tout instant. Aucun d'eux ne voyait comment il pourrait donner le change une fois au NCIS. On lisait sans peine la fatigue accumulée ces dernières nuits sur son visage. Le poison ne venait qu'ajouter à ses traits tirés. Paraître frais et dispo ce matin était impensable. Pourtant Tony semblait convaincu de réussir à tromper son monde. Un autre mystère DiNozzoien auquel ils auraient aimé avoir une réponse.

- Il faut qu'on passe chez toi, annonça-t-il à Abby. J'ai besoin d'une douche et de changer de vêtements.

Sa voix était posée. Elle n'était plus hachée comme ça avait été le cas au milieu de la nuit, signe s'il en était besoin que le contre-poison avait fait effet.

- On a dit qu'on rentrait au NCIS, rappela la gothique.

- Tu sais comme moi que je ne peux pas y aller comme ça.

Il indiqua sa tenue, celle de Starlight. Elle se mordit la lèvre mais hocha la tête. Il avait raison. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de se changer.

- On va chez moi, décida-t-elle. On appellera Gibbs de là-bas.

- Il faut le prévenir, déclara Timothy. Pour le poison, il faut qu'il sache.

- Non !

Ils avaient dit ça en chœur. Ils l'avaient même crié et McGee eut un mouvement de recul.

- Gibbs ne doit rien savoir, martela Abby.

- Mais...

- C'est non, le Bleu. Le sujet est clos.

La laborantine approuva avant d'ajouter « On y va ». L'informaticien ferma la bouche sans avoir ajouté un mot. Il ne parviendrait pas faire entendre raison à ces deux têtes de mules de toute façon.

.

La métamorphose était impressionnante, il devait le reconnaître. Une fois passé sous la douche, rasé de près, coiffé et ses habits changés, ce n'était plus un membre de Starlight épuisé ou à l'article de la mort mais Tony DiNozzo l'agent ingérable du NCIS qu'il avait sous les yeux. S'il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comme il tenait debout, Timothy admettait volontiers qu'il ne donnait aucunement le sentiment d'un homme à bout de forces.

De la même manière, Abby était transformée. Oubliée sa colère ou son inquiétude, elle semblait sereine. Plus de menaces de mort à l'encontre de Nick Spencer, plus de soupir devant la journée de labeur qui s'annonçait. Elle était en pleine forme. S'il oubliait la nuit écoulée, il aurait pu croire que c'était un jour comme les autres.

Alors oui, aucun doute possible, il avait bien en face de lui Starlight. Ceux qui avait gardé le secret pendant dix ans et qui auraient continué si Nick Spencer n'était pas passé par là. Ceux qu'il admirait davantage depuis qu'il savait qui ils étaient. Ceux qui restaient des modèles malgré leurs défauts. Ceux dont il était fier de pouvoir dire ce sont mes amis. Ceux qui faisait partie de sa vie pour son plus grand bonheur.

- Tu l'appelles ? questionna Tony en s'affalant sur le canapé du salon.

- Tu crois que ça servira à quelque chose ? demanda Abby. On sera au NCIS bientôt.

- Le Bleu a besoin d'une douche, on n'y sera pas tout de suite.

- Hé ! répliqua l'intéressé.

- Il a raison, Timmy, ça te ferait du bien.

- Mais...

- De toute façon on ne partira pas tant que tu n'en auras pas pris une.

- J'ai des affaires pour toi, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ses affaires ? interrogea l'Italien avec un sourire.

- Non, les tienne.

- Tu ne vas pas les lui donner !

- Tu as une autre idée ?

L'agent se renfrogna.

- Alors c'est réglé, décida-t-elle en faisant signe à l'informaticien. Viens, je vais te les passer.

- T'as pas intérêt à les abîmer, McGuignol, prévint Tony.

- Appelle Gibbs, coupa Abby.

- Oui chef !

Il attrapa son portable sur la table basse pendant qu'ils disparaissaient dans une autre pièce.

_- Gibbs_, répondit son supérieur au bout de deux sonneries.

- Patron ? C'est moi.

_- Où êtes-vous, DiNozzo ?_

- Là ? Chez Abby. On prend le petit déj. On arrive après.

_- Tony !_

- La nuit a été longue, Patron ! On avait vraiment besoin d'un café. Et d'une douche aussi. J'avoue.

_- Starlight ?_

- Est toujours vivant. Abby lui a administré le contre-poison.

_- Vous l'avez vu ?_

- Plus ou moins.

_- C'est oui ou c'est non ?_

_Un peu des deux, _songea-t-il. Ils s'étaient vus avec Abby, mais pas chacun dans une glace. Donc c'était difficile de répondre.

_- DiNozzo !_

- Patron, je peux pas te répondre à son sujet. C'est Starlight, quoi ! Tu comprends ?

Il l'entendit soupirer.

- Patron ?

_- Dépêchez-vous d'arriver._

- Un problème ?

_- On a toujours un mort sur les bras, DiNozzo._

- Pas faux. Mais Spencer ?

_- Parti._

- Tu l'as _gentiment_ raccompagné à l'entrée ou il est parti tout seul ?

_- Seul. Avec ses hommes._

- On en est débarrassé ?

_- Pour l'instant oui._

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

_- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, DiNozzo._

- Mais... Gibbs ! Il est parti !

_- On n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de lui._

- À cause de Starlight. Je sais, mais pour l'instant il est parti. Et c'est pas plus mal. T'as vu dans quel état il a mis Abby ? Elle a même oublié qu'elle m'en voulait ! Ça m'a fait penser au film avec...

_- DiNozzo !_

- Oui ?

_- Tais-toi._

- À tes ordres, Patron !

_- On vous attend._

- On arrive, répondit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il rangea son téléphone, puis jeta un œil derrière lui.

- Abs ?

La gothique s'approcha.

- McGee est sous la douche.

- Tu t'inquiètes qu'il n'ait plus d'eau chaude ?

- Non.

- Alors ?

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Gibbs ?

- Oui.

- Qu'il nous attendait et que le FBI avait quitté l'agence.

- Spencer est parti ?

- Yep.

Elle se laissa tomber près de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes. Chacun profitait de ce qu'il savait être leurs derniers instants de calme avant un long moment.

- Alors, reprit finalement la laborantine après une hésitation, on est en sécurité ?

- Ça m'en a tout l'air.

- Jusqu'à quand ?

- Aussi longtemps que Spencer sera un crétin. Donc à vie.

-Tony !

- Quoi ?

- Il t'a empoisonné !

- Oh ! Ça.

- Oui, _ça._

- On a un mois pour trouver un traitement.

- Et si on ne trouve pas ?

- On trouvera.

- Mais si...

- On trouvera, Abby.

Son regard s'abaissa sur ses mains triturant ses bracelets depuis le début de la conversation.

- Ils vont l'apprendre, murmura-t-elle.

L'agent étendit sa main vers les siennes et les immobilisa d'une légère pression. La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui.

- On n'est pas obligé de leur dire, rappela-t-il avec douceur.

- Tim est au courant. Ils doivent savoir aussi.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

- On ne pourra pas garder le secret si...

- Si quoi ? Si je meurs ?

- Non ! Oui ! Je ne sais pas !

- Abs...

- Si on met du temps à trouver l'antidote... on ne sait pas quels sont les effets du poison. Tu ne pourras pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Et nous non plus !

- Je sais.

- Alors il faut leur dire.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il.

- Gibbs ne nous le pardonnera jamais.

- Toi si, avec moi ça prendra sans doute plus de temps. Tu es sa préférée.

- Tony ! reprocha-t-elle.

- Sinon je peux tout prendre sur moi. Comme ça tu ne risqueras rien. Ce serait mieux, non ?

- Non.

- Non ce ne serait pas mieux ou non tu ne veux pas ?

- Je refuse que tu prennes tout sur toi.

- Tu serais en sécurité.

- N'y pense même pas !

- D'accord, ce sera tous les deux.

- Bien.

- À ce moment là on peut peut-être éviter de le dire à tout le monde ?

- Tu veux cacher la vérité à Gibbs ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais aussi ?

- Si.

- Mais ?

- Si on le dit à Ziva ou aux autres...

- On ne dit rien aux légistes, coupa-t-il. Surtout si on ne dit rien à Gibbs.

- Oui, mais si on le dit à Ziva, il devinera forcément qu'on lui cache quelque chose. Déjà qu'avec Tim...

- Tu n'as pas confiance en McGee ?

- Bien sûr que si, Tony ! Seulement Gibbs a un sixième sens pour ces choses là.

- Il vaut mieux qu'on lui apprenne qu'il le découvre lui-même.

- Oui.

- …

- Tony ?

- On attend deux semaines au moins. Ensuite on leur l'annonce. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais...

- Deux semaines ?

- Tu préfères trois ?

- Non !

- Pas une quand même !

- Deux ça ira.

- Ça nous laisse le temps de trouver une façon de leur annoncer si on ne trouve pas d'antidote.

- Comment ça ?

- Si je suis guéris, on ne leur dit rien. Ou seulement à Ziva.

- On ne peut pas faire ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- On ne pourra pas garder le secret. Ils se poseront des questions.

- On peut donner le change.

- Tu sais bien que même en jouant la comédie ils se douteront qu'on leur cache quelque chose. Mentir ne servira à rien. Ils auront seulement plus de soupçons.

- Tu n'as pas peur que ce soit la fin de Starlight ?

- Non. Je sais qu'on pourra continuer. Mais seulement si tu es en vie.

- Donc on un mois pour me garder vivant _et_ leur dire la vérité tout en gardant Nick Spencer à l'écart ?

- C'est ça.

- Je n'aime pas trop ce programme.

- Moi non plus.

Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Dans deux semaines Gibbs nous en voudra à mort. Je ne vois pas comment on va survivre à ça.

- Tu n'as pas peur de la réaction de Ziva ?

- Je sais comment elle réagira. Je sais qu'elle finira par nous pardonner. Lui non.

- Il mettra juste plus de temps.

- Ça va être dur en attendant.

- Oui, mais si on parle à Ducky et Palmer...

- Tu veux leur dire aussi ?

- Ce serait mieux.

- Tu ne vas pas ajouter Vance dans le lot, j'espère !

- Ah non ! Ça, jamais !

- Tu me rassures.

Ils se sourirent. Tony écarta un bras et laissa la gothique venir se loger contre lui.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on disait il y a dix ans ?

- On disait qu'on ferait quelque chose de grand.

- Je ne sais pas si on a réussi, mais je trouve qu'on s'en est pas mal sorti.

- Je trouve aussi.

- Et puis on avait dit aussi qu'on deviendrait plus qu'une équipe. C'était vrai. On est une famille maintenant.

- Et on est les meilleurs.

- Oui, on est les meilleurs. Mais on n'est pas riches et célèbres.

- On ne peut pas tout avoir.

Il y eut un silence.

- Ça va être les plus longues semaines de notre vie, songea Tony.

- Ou les plus courtes.

- On trouvera ce fichu antidote, Abby.

- Mais si on échoue ?

- Alors je mourrai après avoir vécu une vie géniale, surtout les dix dernières années. C'est ça d'avoir une petite sœur exceptionnelle.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il embrassa sa tempe, prenant le temps de la réponse.

- Moi non plus, Abby, avoua-t-il. Je ne veux pas te perdre et je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Mais si jamais ça arrive... promets-moi que Starlight ne mourra pas.

- Tony !

- Promets-le, Abby.

Elle se serra davantage contre lui.

- Je te le promets.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement en un fin sourire.

- C'est bien.

.

Appuyé contre le mur de la chambre, Timothy ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas voulu espionner leur conversation, mais il n'avait pas voulu l'interrompre non plus quand il était sorti de la salle de bain. Il savait en avoir entendu l'essentiel et il le regrettait. Entendre Tony parler de sa mort était bien plus difficile qu'il ne se l'imaginait, même si ce n'était qu'une hypothèse.

Dans quelques instants, il les rejoindrait au salon. Il ferait comme si de rien n'était. Abby ne se douterait de rien, pas Tony. Il connaissait suffisamment le personnage pour le savoir. Les avoir écouté l'avait convaincu d'une chose, si le pire arrivait, il ne laisserait pas disparaître Starlight.

Quand il s'empara de son manteau quelques minutes plus tard et que son aîné attrapa son bras pour lui faire face, il n'hésita pas une seconde.

- Je te le promets, Tony, dit-il tout bas pour qu'Abby ne puisse pas entendre.

Ce fut à peine s'il y eut un éclair de surprise dans les yeux de l'agent. Il se contenta de lui taper amicalement l'épaule et de lui offrir un sourire, avant de murmurer :

- Merci, Tim.

Il n'y avait rien à dire d'autre et, de toute manière, aucun des deux frères n'aurait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Les regards qui venaient de se rencontrer valaient tous les discours du monde.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous pensez quoi de tout ça ?**


	13. Apparences et automatismes

**Enfin je trouve un peu de temps pour finir ce chapitre et vous le poster. Je commençais à douter y arriver un jour.**

**Aurore13 **et **mortem041 :** Merci pour les mises en favori et en alerte, j'attends vos avis !

**Ed :** L'idée d'un Tony mourant est toujours effrayante. Gibbs va passer par au moins toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ! On retrouvera les deux frères bientôt, promis.

**Je suis très loin d'être satisfaite du chap' d'aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous plaira un petit peu quand même.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – Apparences et automatismes**

.

Donner le change était simple, même beaucoup plus simple que ce que Tim croyait. Peut-être était-ce le fait de côtoyer des maîtres en la matière. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne faillit pas à sa mission en arrivant au NCIS. Il garda le secret et personne ne vint à imaginer un seul instant ce qu'il cachait.

Faire face à Gibbs aurait dû être une épreuve. Voir plaisanter Tony au sujet de Nick Spencer et faire de mauvais jeux de mots sur Starlight et sa mort prochaine rendit les choses enfantines. Il en vint à oublier qui était le hors-la-loi et ce qu'il s'était réellement passé la nuit précédente.

Au regard que posa le patron sur son agent senior comme celui de Ziva ou les répliques acérées qu'elle asséna aux réflexions de son collègue, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'aucun d'eux ne se doutait de la vérité. Elle leur était même inenvisageable. Savoir qu'il aurait eu le même comportement s'il n'avait pas su le déroutait un peu. Il se demandait vraiment comment se passerait l'annonce dans deux semaines, en venant même à rejoindre l'avis de ses aînés. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas obligés de leur dire. Pourtant il savait que cela devait arriver. Il appréhendait d'autant plus la révélation.

Avec tous ces événements, il avait fini par oublier leur enquête. Ce n'était pas le cas du directeur. Leon Vance vint aimablement leur rappeler qu'il y avait toujours un cadavre en salle d'autopsie dont le coupable était en liberté.

Ne pas avoir pu passer ses nerfs comme il le souhait sur la Teigne du FBI amena un air décidé et inquiétant sur le visage de Gibbs. Tout de colère contenue, il embarqua Fornell à sa suite pour mettre fin à l'affaire rapidement. Tobias n'avait pas quitté leur agence à la suite de Nicky-en-sursis. La prochaine confrontation qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver avec ce dernier s'avérerait au mieux mortelle pour sa personne, au pire... il ne préférait pas y penser, les autres s'en chargeaient très bien pour lui et faisaient partager leurs idées. Il doutait les avoir vu haïr quelqu'un à ce point un jour. Le surnom actuel était de ce fait on ne peut plus approprié.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Fornell accompagnait Gibbs dans sa croisade contre Gary Nelsen, probable meurtrier de son père. L'existence de ses avocats n'avait plus guère d'importance après la folle nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Ils ramèneraient le fiston à l'agence et obtiendraient des aveux. McGee espérait pour lui avoir un peu de bon sens et ne pas s'opposer aux agents lorsqu'ils viendraient les chercher. Il risquerait fort dans le cas contraire de finir à l'hôpital à cause d'un malheureux accident sur lequel chacun fermerait les yeux et dont il ne parviendrait aucunement à faire preuve. Quand le patron était dans cet état, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier. À moins d'être suicidaire, ce que son équipe n'était pas.

.

La journée passa vite. Trop vite sans doute. Aucun d'eux ne vit filer les heures. À la réalité de la nuit avait succédé le rêve du jour. Cette logique inversée n'interpella personne. Comme en pilotage automatique, ils accomplissaient leurs tâches quotidiennes sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

Seuls Gibbs et Fornell semblaient être déconnectés de cet étrange ambiance où les paroles comme les actes paraissaient programmés à l'avance. Ils ramenèrent leur suspect sans prêter attention un seul instant à ses menaces où ils entendaient bientôt parler de ses avocats. Un de ses alibis s'était rétracté, il pouvait donc crier ou taper du pied comme il l'entendait, ils ne cilleraient pas.

De ce que leurs aînés avaient bien voulu laissé entendre, l'alibi de vingt-neuf ans, glandeur de première classe, avait eu une subite envie de soulager sa conscience. ...après avoir fait connaissance avec le poing d'un des agents et flirté dangereusement avec le vide (plus ou moins quinze mètres de haut, ils ne s'accordaient pas à ce sujet), cela allait de soi.

Abby avait fait une remarque à ce sujet qu'il n'avait pas trop compris, quelque chose du genre « comportement pire que le 5-0 ». Il supposait un rapport quelconque avec l'OPS de Los Angeles puisque la gothique en avait ensuite touché deux mots à Tony au sujet d'un ami de Sam Hanna aux techniques d'interrogatoire particulières, informations qu'elle tenait elle-même d'Eric Beale, le geek de l'équipe californienne.** ***

Après sa nuit presque blanche, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à réfléchir. Il se contenta donc d'intégrer l'idée que les agents avaient de quoi forcer à parler Garry Nelsen. Ou plutôt « à chanter comme un canari » comme avait dit Tony, ce qui arriva au bout de sept minutes quarante-trois secondes après son entrée en salle d'interrogatoire.

Gibbs avait déjà fait mieux, c'était loin d'être son record. Mais le score relativement respectable lui valut une invitation à boire un verre de Tobias et sa promesse de pourrir la vie de Nick Spencer autant qu'il le pourrait lors des prochaines semaines. Le chef d'équipe leur accorda alors le droit de rentrer chez eux se reposer et de ne pas être là avant huit heures le lendemain matin.

Toujours en mode automatique, McGee éteignit son ordinateur et attrapa ses affaires pendant que les autres l'imitaient. La fatigue les avait rendu avares de mots. Aucun d'eux ne fit de réflexion sur la manière dont ils avaient clos l'enquête pour meurtre ni de l'innocence maintenant prouvée de Starlight, encore moins de commentaires à son sujet. Ils avaient trop besoin de sommeil pour ça.

Alors ils se dispersèrent, rentrant chez eux chacun de leur côté, n'ayant pour seule envie de retrouver leur lit et de dormir au moins vingt-quatre heures d'affiler. Et aux traits tirés d'Abby et Tony, sans doute même quarante-huit. Ils auraient des choses à dire sur ce qu'il s'était passé, sur ce qui les attendait ces prochaines semaines. Mais ils feraient ça demain, pas avant.

À dix-huit heures à peine, ils étaient tous quatre couchés et profondément endormis. Pendant ce temps, les deux ex de Diane évoquaient à grand renfort de bière la façon dont l'alibi de Gary Nelsen avait ressemblé à un morceau de viande pendu par les pieds au-dessus du vide plus tôt dans la journée. Les légistes discouraient quant à eux sur tout ce qu'ils pourraient apprendre d'une autopsie vivante ou un non d'un certain agent du FBI. Loin de leurs réflexions morbides à souhait pour un être tel que lui, Nick Spencer réfléchissait déjà à la façon dont il attraperait Starlight. À moins qu'il n'attende tranquillement sa mort, il n'avait pas encore tranché la question. Leon Vance quittait lui le NCIS, soulagé de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui.

À mille lieues des considérations humaines, une petite molécule commençait son œuvre de mort. Elle n'était pas pressée, rien dans son environnement immédiat ne pouvait l'empêcher d'agir. Méthodiquement, elle ciblait diverses cellule de son nouveau chez elle, déterminée à réaliser ce pour quoi elle était là : faire cesser le fonctionnement du corps qui l'habitait.

* * *

*** Référence à la série Hawaï 5-0****,** dont il y a eu un crossover avec NCIS Los Angeles, **et aux méthodes de Steve McGarret** : le suspect suspendu dans le vide notamment ou bien celui dans une cage au milieu de l'océan et des requins, inoffensifs bien sûr dans l'épisode n°103 (si vous voulez des preuves : hypnoweb, Hawaï 5.0, guides des épisodes, Saison 1, 103, captures page 6).**  
**

* * *

**Alors, catastrophique comme je le pense ce chapitre ou y a deux trois trucs qui le sauvent ?**


	14. La chose et l'antidote

**Donc, le chapitre précédent n'était pas si raté que ça. Je préfère tout de même celui d'aujourd'hui. J****'attends vos réactions une fois votre lecture terminée. Et encore merci pour vos commentaires !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – La chose et l'antidote**

.

Il avait fallu une semaine pour que Tony commence à ressentir les effets du poison. Une semaine pendant laquelle il avait joué la comédie, comme les autres. Une semaine pendant laquelle personne ne s'était douté de rien. Une semaine pendant laquelle Abby avait fait toutes les recherches possibles et inimaginables pour savoir ce qui le tuait. Avec succès.

Elle les avait réunis avec McGee deux jours plutôt chez elle. Là, elle leur avait listé les venins de diverses bestioles qui servaient de base au cocktail dans son sang. Il n'avait pas retenu les noms exacts, néanmoins il savait qu'il détesterait maintenant à vie serpents et arachnides.

L'autre bonne nouvelle annoncée lors de cette soirée était l'existence d'un antidote. Après s'être renseignée sur le fournisseur de Nick Spencer, Abby avait découvert que le produit qu'on avait injecté à l'italien pouvait être annihiler. Bien évidemment, le contre-poison n'existait que sur le papier, lequel était introuvable. Le Teigneux s'était vraisemblablement débrouillé pour qu'ils ne puissent pas mettre la main dessus. Quant deux aux chercheurs responsables de la création de l'abomination liquide, l'un était en ce moment même perdu quelque part sur l'île de Bornéo pour trouver de nouvelles plantes à étudier, l'autre auprès d'une tribu amazonienne pour une raison similaire. Bref, impossibles à retrouver dans le temps qui leur était imparti.

Remonter la traces des mystérieux fonds débloqués pour leur permettre ces expéditions avait conduit Abby jusqu'à l'un des comptes du FBI. Nicky-en-sursis avait semble-t-il pris sa décision au sujet de Starlight. Plutôt que l'arrêter et qu'il lui échappe, conclusion faite après son passage au NCIS, l'agent préférait sabrer le champagne le jour de ses funérailles. Tony pouvait assurer que, s'il venait à mourir, la Teigne subirait le même sort après de longues heures d'agonie où il regretterait amèrement son choix. Il ne parvenait d'ailleurs pas à déterminer lequel de ses amis avait le plus d'imagination pour mettre fin à ses jours dans d'atroces souffrances.

Tout ça pour en revenir aux siennes, dont il avait ressenti les prémices il y a peu avant leur véritable apparition à son réveil. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait sur le coup. Il s'était senti engourdi, mais sans plus. C'était lorsqu'il s'était levé qu'il y avait eu un problème. Voulant prendre appui sur son bras droit, il avait échoué à le plier pour se redresser. Passer l'instant de surprise comme de peur qui l'avait saisi à cette découverte, il s'était extirpé de son lit à toute vitesse comme si l'immobilité allait soudain s'emparer du reste de son corps.

Seul son bras, il entendait par là l'extrémité de ses doigts jusqu'à son épaule, semblait touché. Il avait constaté avec soulagement que l'état n'était que passager. Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte pour faire réagir ses muscles, il était parvenu à retrouver son entière mobilité. Le tout sans qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur.

Il s'était bien gardé d'en parler à Abby ou Timothy. Ils se faisaient suffisamment de souci pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas. De plus, il doutait que l'un comme l'autre aurait réussi à tenir le secret face à Gibbs ou à Ziva. Les deux agents avaient bien compris qu'ils se passaient quelque chose entre eux trois, mais ne se doutaient pas de la véritable nature des choses. Ils mettaient simplement ça sur le compte de Starlight et de leur rencontre avec lui. Leur secret était donc parfaitement gardé.

Tony prit donc sur lui, taisant les effets du poison sur son corps. Cinq jours plus tard, il dut pourtant se résoudre à ré-envisager cette idée comme à rapprocher l'heure de la révélation. Il ne restait de toute manière que deux jours avant son échéance. Autant il l'appréhendait qu'il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne garderait plus le secret très longtemps.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, l'immobilité ne s'était pas propagée au reste de son corps. À la manière de son homonyme dans le deuxième volet d'_Iron Man_, d'étranges lignes étaient apparues à la surface de sa peau à l'emplacement des veines. Il ignorait comment cela se passait à l'intérieur de son corps, mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

Chacun de ses mouvements amenait la douleur si ses tatouages bleutés d'un nouveau genre étaient présents sur les membres utilisés. Son bras et le côté droit de son cou ainsi qu'une partie de son buste avaient subi ce nouveau design corporel. Sans qu'il parvienne à déterminer pourquoi, sa tête était pour l'instant épargnée. En toute logique, elle ne subirait le même sort qu'après le reste de son corps. À terme, il finirait sans doute allongé et immobile pour éviter la douleur -si tenté que le fonctionnement ordinaire de son corps échappe au phénomène- pendant que la _chose_ atteindrait son système nerveux. Il supposait alors une mort rapide. Après de longs jours de souffrance, ce ne serait pas plus mal.

Il n'avait pas encore réussi à se décider à leur parler que son portable indiqua la réception d'un message. Abby voulait les voir. Elle semblait avoir espionné les bureaux pour attendre le moment où ils y seraient seuls afin de pouvoir la rejoindre sans attirer l'attention des deux radars à secret qu'étaient le chef d'équipe et l'ancien officier du Mossad. Après avoir échangé un regard, les deux agents quittèrent leurs places et s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça Abby dès qu'ils fermèrent la porte du labo. La bonne c'est que je sais comment fabriquer l'antidote.

- Et la mauvaise ? s'enquit Tony aussitôt.

- Il me manque un produit.

- Tu ne peux pas te le procurer ? questionna McGee.

- Oui et non.

- Comment ça ?

- Oui je peux me le procurer et non je ne peux pas me le procurer.

- Abby ?

- Je vous ai dit que le poison avait été fabriqué avec des produits naturels.

- Le venin de différentes bestioles, oui, se rappela l'Italien avec une grimace.

- Eh bien, je sais quelles plantes sont nécessaires pour les contrer.

- Mais ?

- À moins d'avoir un mois devant nous et assez d'argent pour monter une expédition en plein milieu de la forêt tropicale, il va en manquer une.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en passer ?

- Non, c'est l'élément essentiel de l'antidote.

- On n'a pas un mois devant nous, soupira Tim.

- Non.

- Alors ? questionna Tony.

-On ne peut pas se procurer cette plante, dont je vous passe le nom imprononçable, dans son milieu naturel.

- Mais tu sais où la trouver aux États-Unis.

- Oui.

- Et c'est là que ça se complique, devina-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et pianota sur clavier pour afficher un site web sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Sanders Labs ? lut Tony.

- Des parfumeurs. Leur coffre-fort contient ce qu'il nous faut, dit-elle en affichant le modèle sur l'écran.

- Ils ont un coffre-fort pour du parfum ? s'ébahit l'informaticien.

- Ainsi qu'une partie de leurs composés. Tu n'imagines même pas l'argent qui est en jeu, Timmy !

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce modèle ? s'enquit l'Italien.

- Oui, approuva Abby, je me suis renseignée.

- Piratage informatique de leurs bases de données ?

- Simple consultation de leur site internet pour ma culture personnelle, riposta-t-elle.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

Elle lui décocha un magnifique sourire, balayant par la même toute autre remarque sur le sujet.

- C'est un des plus difficile à forcer si je me souviens bien, reprit Tony.

- On a eu de la chance d'y échapper jusque là, confirma-t-elle.

- Attendez, de quoi vous parlez ? interrompit Timothy. Vous ne voulez quand même pas...

- Starlight doit reprendre du service, coupa DiNozzo.

- A moins que tu ais une autre idée, ajouta la laborantine à l'adresse de son grand frère.

- Aucune.

Celle-là lui convenait de toute façon très bien, elle aussi.

- C'est une mauvaise idée ! contra Tim aussitôt.

- Tu as mieux à proposer ? répliqua-t-elle

- On peut leur demander, l'acheter même.

- Le Rat a rendu visite au directeur. Ils refuseront.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ?

- Spencer leur a rendu visite je te dis !

- Oui, mais...

- Cette plante rentre dans la composition de leur parfum phare, vendu à un nombre excessivement restreint de personnes pour une somme astronomique. Elle fait partie de la liste de leurs produits que leurs concurrents rêvent d'obtenir pour les faire tomber du marché de luxe dont ils ont le monopôle sur la côte est. Des millions sont en jeu !

- Un parfum ne peut pas coûter si cher que ça...

- L'an dernier, le deuxième parfum le plus cher au monde était un Hermès à mille cinq cents dollars l'unité. Et tu n'avais pas grand chose pour ce prix là !

- Et le premier ?

- Un Clive Christian à deux cents quinze mille dollars, mais il ne compte pas. La bouteille était en diamant et il n'en existait que dix au monde.

- Sanders Labs ne sonne pas parfumeurs, Abby, fit remarquer Tony.

- C'est seulement le nom du laboratoire, pas de l'enseigne. Ça leur évite d'attirer l'attention.

- Tu as les plans ?

- Pas encore, mais je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à les obtenir.

- Tu as déjà dit ça il y a quatre ans.

- Je ne pouvais pas deviner que Maxwell Beker était un fanatique des théories du complot et qu'il avait aménagé lui-même son sous-sol et sa chambre forte !

- Je suis resté coincé dedans pendant trois heures !

- Ses codes n'étaient pas faciles à craquer, se justifia-t-elle. Et puis tu n'avais qu'à aller plus vite.

- À peine deux minutes pour récupérer ce que j'étais venu chercher, tu trouves ça long ?

- Ce jour là, oui.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne parviendrait jamais à avoir le dernier mot sur cette histoire.

- Dîtes... hésita Tim.

- Quoi, le Bleu ?

- Ça veut dire que vous aller voler le Sanders Labs.

- On ne vole rien, corrigea Abby, on emprunte quelque chose.

- Que vous ne rendrez pas.

- Tu veux voir Tony mort ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors on va le faire.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Évidemment, Timmy ! On ne comptait pas faire ça sans toi !

- D'accord, alors j'ai une question.

- Une seule ? railla Tony.

McGee ignora la remarque. Il laissa filer quelques secondes avant de demander gravement :

- Est-ce-qu'on le dit aux autres maintenant ?

- Ça voudrait dire les faire participer aussi, commenta Tony après réflexion.

- Si jamais tu ne peux pas aller sur le terrain, continua Abby, il faudra quelqu'un.

- Ziva.

- C'est le meilleur choix. Et les autres en couverture.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Tony soupira.

- On leur annonce comment ? Quelqu'un a une idée ?

* * *

**Tada ! Verdict ?**


	15. Tout va bien

**Enfin je retrouve l'écriture ! Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça m'a manqué ! Mais je ne pouvais absolument pas faire autrement que la laisser de côté pendant un certain temps. Parce qu'à moins de me dédoubler ou d'inventer la journée de 48h, je ne pouvais pas m'y mettre.  
**

**Mille merci pour vos commentaires ! La barre des 200 est passée ! **

**Je suis vraiment ravie que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu. Il faut dire que TBC et annonce d'une révélation, ça fait toujours son effet, même si cette dernière n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. J'ai le temps d'écrire, mais pas suffisamment pour réussir à vous poster un chapitre long.**

**Lady A :** Ça arrive, juré ! Et merci pour le com sur _Le Questionnaire_ !

**Ankou :** Patience !

**Pline : **Je sais enfin comment ils vont l'annoncer, je me suis décidée, mais ce n'est pas pour cette fois. Pas trop déçue ? Et merci pour la review sur _le Questionnaire_ de l'AIPM !

**WJ : **Elle va arriver, je veux juste qu'elle soit réussie.

**Priyangani :** Parce que. ^^ En fait, j'aurais même dû couper avant et je crois que ça aurait été pire.

**DiNozzogirl :** Yep, ils vont devoir l'annoncer. Y arriveront-ils ?

**1984 :** Oui, tout se terminera bien. Ma marque de fabrique c'est « happyend ».

**Rosa :** Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, ranger Bibi ? Parce que si tu me découpes en morceaux, soit tu te sentiras mieux, mais tu n'auras pas la suite !

**Aurore :** *imagine la même chose* Argh ! Non, ça n'arrivera pas !

**Rose :** Ben moi non plus en fait. ^^' Fallait pas le dire ?

**coco : **Tony qui a mal pas bon, mais TBC quoi !

**Lul :** Nan, j'ai pas honte. Je ne sais pas où on peut avoir les mêmes tatouages. Demande à Rosa la bikeuse de _Plume_ dès que tu auras repris conscience.

**DN : **Oui, ils vont le dire aux deux. En même temps par contre, c'est pas sûr.

**Crazy :** Ah, l'effet Psychotiques est terrible sur certains lecteurs ! Si tu le réutilises en précisant bien son caractère, je l'intègre dans un prochain épisode ! Au fait merci pour le com sur _Le Questionnaire_ !

**P****BG : ***meurt de rire en lisant la review* T'es la meilleure ! Je sais pas quoi répondre tant c'était parfait comme com' ! Câlin ? Et merci pour le com sur _Le Questionnaire_ de l'AIPM !

**cline :** Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Sorry pour le retard, mais là je pouvais pas faire autrement.

**ptititou**, **lianette,** **tenshihouou, Dante35** et **Malicia33 : **Merci d'avoir mis la fic en alerte, voire en favori, j'attends vos avis !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – Tout va bien**

.

Ils n'avaient pas réussi à se mettre d'accord sur la façon de leur dire. Ils ne pouvaient pas débouler dans l'open space et lâcher : « On est Starlight, vous voulez bien nous aider à braquer un labo pour sauver le meilleur agent de l'équipe ? ». Ce n'était simplement pas envisageable. Mais trouver une autre façon de faire n'avait pas été concluant non plus.

Tony soupira en se laissant aller sur son canapé. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar depuis deux semaines. Il savait aussi que ce qui s'annonçait serait pire. C'était vraiment déprimant.

Son portable le sortit de pensées qui devenaient plus sombres au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la gauche et la table basse où l'appareil émettait ses sonneries sans discontinuer. Il étendit son bras pour l'attraper, songeant qu'il devait sérieusement envisager de personnaliser les appels entrants de son père. Une musique lui vrillerait moins les tympans. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve quelque chose d'approprier. Et ça... mouais, il risquait de garder ces « dring » encore un moment.

- Salut P'pa, souffla-t-il sans enthousiasme en décrochant.

_- Junior ! Eh bien, on dirait que ça te fait plaisir de m'entendre ! _répondit le New-yorkais.

Tony passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, regrettant son geste au moment même où il l'effectuait. La douleur dans son bras droit ne faiblissait pas.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Papa. Je suis content de t'entendre.

Il était sincère. Cependant sa voix sonnait faux.

_- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe, Junior ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal._

_Hormis le fait que je vais bientôt mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? Rien du tout, Papa._

- Tout va bien, je t'assure.

_Menteur !_ hurlait sa conscience.

- Et toi ?

_- Je vais très bien._

- Tu es où en ce moment ?

_- À New-York, chez moi. Où veux-tu que je sois ?_

_À Washington au bas de mon immeuble ou aux Bahamas au bras d'une jolie fille, au choix._

_- Junior,_ reprit-il inquiet de son silence,_ tu es sûr que ça va ?_

- Oui, je te dis.

_- Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ?_

_Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?_

- Bien sûr !

Il entendit son père soupirer profondément, avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix lasse où perçait l'inquiétude.

_- Tu sais mieux mentir d'habitude._

- Je ne mens pas.

_- À d'autre, Junior. Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur père du monde, mais je sais quand même reconnaître quand tu me mens, même si je t'accorde que ta mère était la meilleure à ce jeu là._

Il avait parlé d'_elle_ sciemment alors qu'il s'en abstenait d'ordinaire, au téléphone tout du moins. Penser à sa mère lui étreignit le cœur et l'agent regretta ses mensonges. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait particulièrement envie de s'épancher auprès de son père, ce qui n'arrivait pratiquement jamais, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait tout autant droit que les autres de savoir qu'il risquait de mourir. Et puis ça lui ferait de l'entraînement avant Gibbs et Ziva.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le lui dire par téléphone, encore moins rentrer dans les détails que son père voudrait assurément connaître, ce qui serait légitime.

_- Tu ne veux pas en parler, n'est-ce-pas ?_ supposa le New-yorkais.

Tony devait admettre que son père visait toujours juste quand il ne jouait pas son rôle d'homme d'affaire aux goûts luxueux et aux airs de Don Juan. Comme lui quand il cessait de faire le pitre. La comédie était un art qui semblait se transmettre de père en fils et il avait été élevé par un maître en la matière.

- Je suis fatigué, Papa, répondit-il en esquivant la question.

Ce fut au tour de l'aîné des DiNozzo de rester silencieux.

- Papa ?

_- Si ça s'aggrave, tu m'en parleras ?_

- Papa...

_- Junior, s'il te plaît._

- Je t'en parlerai, promis.

_- Tu peux m'appeler quand tu le souhaites, tu le sais._

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Son père pouvait vraiment jouer les papa-poule quand il s'y mettait.

- Je sais, dit-il, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Tu me l'as assez répété.

_- Fais attention à toi._

- Il ne m'arrivera rien.

_Enfin rien de plus que la mort dans le pire des cas._

_- Appelle-moi quand c'est réglé._

- Je le ferai.

_- Je t'aime._

L'agent ferma les yeux et se crispa légèrement. Son père savait que ça n'allait vraiment pas.

- Je t'aime aussi. Au revoir, Papa.

Il raccrocha. Maintenant le New-yorkais avait confirmation que c'était pire que ce qu'il pensait.

Tony reposa l'appareil. Il devrait vraiment parler à Gibbs maintenant ou alors celui-ci le coincerait dans l'ascenseur pour lui faire cracher le morceau après avoir reçu un appel inquiet de Senior. Les deux hommes se liguaient toujours contre lui quand ils étaient inquiets à son propos. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas prendre soin de lui !

Il avisa de nouveau son téléphone. Il hésita un instant, puis appuya sur un des raccourcis d'appel.

- Abby ? dit-il dès qu'elle répondit. C'est moi. J'ai une idée pour la grande révélation.

* * *

**Oui, j'ai bien coupé là. Je sais, je suis sans cœur. ^^**

**Un avis sur ce chapitre Tenior ? Vous serez là pour la suite ?**


	16. La planque

**Non, ce n'est pas un rêve, voici déjà le nouveau chapitre. Changement de programme, j'ai accès à Internet cette semaine !  
**

**WJ :** Le Tenior est la seule chose importante dans ce monde ! Enfin, presque...

**DiNozzogirl :** Puisque j'ai internet, je reste en vie, pas vrai ? C'est mieux pour que tu ais la suite. ^^

**Lady A :** Tant mieux !

**Rosa :** *évite la charge de Bibi* On se calme, je suis là finalement ! Et avec LE chapitre !

**Rose :** Et comme d'habitude chez moi, les imprévus permettent que je poste la suite.

**DN :** Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Sûr qu'il ne va pas sauter de joie le Gibbs en tout cas.

**Myrrdyn :** Tu vas avoir la suite avant trois semaines en fin de compte, cool hein ! Je suis une grande fan de Senior, faire aimer sa relation avec Gibbs n'est pas simple, alors c'est un plaisir de savoir que j'ai réussi.

**PBG :** *trinque avec PBG au Tenior* Je n'avais pas encore décidé quoi faire avec Senior, ta review m'a décidé, y aura venue à DC et révélation. ^^

**Crazy :** J'adore cette nouvelle Psychot ! Elle me rappelle un peu Lou. ^^

**Ankou :** Il n'y avait pas de "but" à proprement parler du chapitre, mais il me servira plus tard.

**coco :** Je ne sais pas si c'est une "grande" idée, mais elle est pour ce chapitre.

**celine :** J'ai qu'une chose à dire, vive le Tenior !

**cruchot :** Je ne suis pas sadique ! Enfin, juste un peu. ;)

**Pline :** Voui, j'entretiens l'AIPM, mais vu que je lui ai donné son nom, j'ai le droit. Na !

**Amy :** Je vais la lire et là j'ai un peu peur avec ce que tu as dit !

**Immense pour vos reviews, vous m'avez gâtée ! Et vive le Tenior ! ^_^**

**Aujourd'hui c'est LE chapitre que vous attendez. J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce qu'il m'a donné du mal. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 – La planque**

.

- Prêts ? demanda Tony.

_- Prêts ! _répondirent en chœur les McAbby.

- Alors c'est parti !

Comme eux il porta sa main à son oreille et coupa, avec un sourire amusé, son invisible micro high-tech, acquisition d'Abby pour Starlight. S'il appréhendait la réaction de leurs amis suite à la révélation, la façon dont elle allait se dérouler le faisait jubiler. Leur plan était digne de leurs meilleurs casses.

.

McGee quitta son véhicule et avança dans l'allée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici, une éternité même. Il ne pensait pas que ça se produirait pour ce genre de situation.

Il rejoignit rapidement le perron et toqua quelques coups contre le bois. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps une réaction. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, laissant apparaître le visage surpris du légiste de l'agence.

- Timothy ?

- Bonsoir Ducky. Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr !

Il s'effaça, permettant à l'informaticien de pénétrer dans la maison. Le jeune homme savoura le bref instant de calme pendant lequel le docteur ferma sa porte. Après ça, il n'en aurait plus avant longtemps.

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea son aîné une fois face à lui.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Mon aide ?

- Oui, et sans doute celle de Jimmy aussi.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Pour Starlight.

La surprise figea le légiste.

- Ducky, reprit l'agent, il faut que tu m'aides à le sauver.

.

Après un dernier regard pour l'heure à sa montre, Tony composa un numéro sur son portable et le porta à son oreille.

_- Gibbs._

- Patron, c'est moi, débita-t-il d'une voix rapide et inquiète.

_- Tony ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?_

- C'est Abby, Gibbs. Je crois qu'elle va faire une bêtise.

_- Quelle bêtise ?_

- C'est... je ne suis pas sûr, mais...

_- DiNozzo ! Dis-moi ce qu'elle compte faire !_

- Elle veut sauver Starlight et pour ça...

_- Tony !_ s'énerva l'ancien marine.

- Pour ça elle va faire parler Nick Spencer par tous les moyens !

- ...

- Gibbs, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en tête, mais elle avait l'air décidé quand je l'ai vu. Je me fiche de ce qui peut arriver à Spencer, mais pas d'Abby. Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'elle ait fait quelque chose d'irréparable !

_- Je m'en occupe._

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit partie de chez elle. Je t'y rejoins et...

_- Non. Je m'en charge seul._

- Écoute, je sais qu'elle risque de m'en vouloir quand elle te verra, mais elle comprendra bien que je t'ai prévenu pour son bien. Ce n'est pas ma présence qui va t'empêcher de la raisonner. Si ?

_- Je m'occupe d'elle seul, Tony._

- Entendu, soupira l'agent. Mais tu me tiens au courant.

-_ Je t'appelle,_ répondit-il avant de couper la communication.

L'agent rangea son portable satisfait. Il enfila ensuite son casque et démarra la moto.

.

Abby ne quittait pas des yeux l'écran de son ordinateur portable affichant la localisation GPS des téléphones de chaque membre de l'équipe. Gibbs était en route pour son appartement. Tim et Ducky étaient quant à eux déjà partis de chez le légiste et avaient récupéré Palmer chez lui. Le timing était respecté, ils étaient largement dans les temps. C'était une bonne nouvelle, car ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre la moindre erreur pour ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Pas que cela soit vital pour la grande révélation, mais elle aimait autant qu'ils n'aient pas organisé _ça_ pour rien.

Sans quitter des yeux le point rouge signalant Gibbs sur l'écran, elle attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de l'Israélienne.

- Ziva ?

_- Abby ! _

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

_- Pas du tout._

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

_- Non, je n'ai rien de prévu. Et toi ?_

- Moi non plus. C'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Ça te dirait qu'on passe la soirée ensemble ?

_- Bien sûr ! Tu as quelque chose en tête ?_

- Oui, on pourrait se faire un restau. Y en a un nouveau qui a ouvert sur la douzième. Ensuite... eh bien, on avisera à ce moment là.

_- Ça me va. Je passe te prendre ou on se rejoint là-bas_ ?

- On se rejoint là-bas, je t'envoie l'adresse par texto.

_- Ça marche. À tout de suite !_

Sitôt après avoir raccroché, la gothique envoya le message et en adressa un autre à son grand frère.

Le point marquant la voiture de Tim disparut de l'écran, coupé par l'informaticien. Elle pianota sur quelques touches et les autres subirent le même sort. Les deux geeks avaient préparé les choses plus tôt dans la journée. Si la Teigne ou un de ses acolytes cherchait à connaître leurs positions, les localisations GPS afficheraient leurs domiciles respectifs. Si jamais ils comprenaient la supercherie et parvenaient à déjouer le tour qu'il leur était tendu -ce dont elle doutait sérieusement- la recherche par géo-localisation des membres de l'équipe ne donnerait strictement rien.

Abby rabattit l'écran de l'ordinateur et le rangea dans un sac. Elle attrapa le reste de ses affaires et, après un dernier coup d'œil à son appartement pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle s'empara de ses clés et passa dans le couloir.

.

- Où nous emmènes-tu ? questionna Ducky sourcils froncés après de longues minutes sans un mot.

- À sa planque, répondit Tim sans quitter la route des yeux.

- La planque de Starlight ? s'étrangla Jimmy. Mais... tu veux dire...

- Que vous allez faire sa connaissance.

L'annonce amena le silence dans l'habitacle. McGee dut réprimer un rire après leur avoir jeté un œil. Les légistes avaient un air ahuri qu'il ne leur avait jamais vu. Songeant à celle qu'ils allaient faire quand ils sauraient, l'agent avait toutes les peines du monde à garder contenance. Il comprenait seulement maintenant pourquoi Tony avait souhaité que la révélation se passe de la sorte. C'était beaucoup plus drôle que leur annoncer de façon solennelle chez l'un d'entre eux ou à l'agence.

Après un regard dans son rétroviseur, il s'engagea dans une rue très étroite. Il braqua rapidement à gauche dans une ruelle où il stoppa son véhicule. Il détacha sa ceinture de sécurité, l'accompagnant de sa main tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans la cloison. Il actionna ainsi au passage le micro de son oreillette en toute discrétion.

- On y est, dit-il autant à l'adresse des légistes que de Starlight.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Il n'en attendait de toute façon pas des seconds, qui devaient avoir mis en marche les leurs avec cette annonce, et les premiers semblaient un peu trop perdus pour savoir quoi dire. Il capta leur regard tour à tour.

- On y va, commanda-t-il.

Ils acquiescèrent et quittèrent le véhicule. Tim barra les portières avant de leur faire signe de le suivre. Se remémorant les consignes de ses aînés, il bifurqua à droite dans une étroite venelle, les légistes sur les talons.

.

Tony ne quittait pas des yeux la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble où résidait Ziva. Stationné de l'autre côté de la rue, à l'abri des regards, il guettait sa sortie. Celle-ci ne tarda pas. Trois minutes après avoir reçu le message de la gothique signifiant l'appel réussi, la jeune femme apparut sur le trottoir.

Elle s'engouffra dans sa Mini sans l'avoir remarqué. Tony alluma le moteur. Il se mit rapidement dans son sillage sitôt qu'elle s'inséra dans la circulation, débutant une filature qu'il devait absolument rater d'ici quelques minutes.

.

Abby marchait dans la rue tête baissée. Elle avançait d'un pas vif, ignorant les regards que les passants pouvaient poser sur elle à la voir si concentrée sur le sol.

Elle savait que Gibbs ne tarderait pas à arriver. Elle savait aussi qu'elle devrait alors jouer serré. L'ancien marine ne devait pas réussir à la rattraper, mais la suivre jusqu'à la planque. Elle doutait échouer dans sa mission, mais elle n'avait également aucune certitude de réussite. Manipuler Leroy Jethro Gibbs n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

.

Le chemin n'était pas le même que celui par lequel Tim avait découvert l'antre de Starlight deux semaines plus tôt. Il découvrait de ce fait autant que les autres l'endroit.

Les passages ne dépassaient pas le mètre cinquante de largeur. Ils étaient entourés de hauts murs de parpaing dont le crépi qui les recouvrait n'était pour la plupart qu'un vague souvenir. L'informaticien reconnu des entrepôts sans parvenir à comprendre comment il était possible d'en trouver ici. Les enseignes le long des rues du bloc qu'ils parcouraient contrastaient du tout au tout avec ces vieux bâtiments. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à ses amis comment ils avaient pu dénicher un tel lieu et surtout la bâtisse de briques rouges où ils avaient leurs quartiers.

.

Les choses n'avaient pas changé depuis huit ans qu'il la connaissait. Ziva était toujours aussi douée pour savoir quand on la filait. Il n'avait certes pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour se rendre invisible, mais pas non plus à l'excès dans l'autre sens pour qu'elle se pose les mauvaises questions.

Sûr qu'elle l'avait bien repéré, il augmenta l'allure et la doubla avant de bifurquer à gauche au carrefour suivant. Comme escompté, la jeune femme l'imita et les rôles de suiveur et suivi se trouvèrent inversés.

Tony n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas un motard ordinaire. Connaissant sa mémoire photographique, elle devait savoir où elle avait vu son engin la dernière fois. Et même le dernier des imbéciles aurait compris que lorsque Starlight agit de la sorte c'est pour que vous le suiviez. Alors il n'avait maintenant plus qu'à la guider à la planque.

.

Le bruit du moteur de la Dodge Challenger du patron était parfaitement reconnaissable et Abby ne chercha pas à vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Comme elle l'espérait, Gibbs se gara et le lança à sa suite à pied. Son comportement était suffisamment éloquent pour qu'il ne cherche pas à la rattraper mais à la suivre afin de déterminer ses attentions. Elle n'était pas un de ses agents, elle était experte médico-légale. Il ne mettrait jamais en doute sa façon d'agir. Pas une seule fois il ne lui viendrait à l'esprit qu'elle puisse faire semblant et, même si c'était le cas, il jouerait le jeu jusqu'au bout. C'était d'Abby Sciuto qu'il s'agissait, pas de n'importe qui. Gibbs savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Il se coula dans ses pas et la gothique n'eut qu'à le mener tranquillement là où les garçons devaient déjà se trouver.

.

McGee s'empara d'un des battants de la porte. Il le fit coulisser pour dégager l'ouverture du garage, enjoignant d'un geste aux légistes d'entrer rapidement. Il referma ensuite derrière eux.

L'espace était sombre, il tâtonna un peu avant de trouver l'interrupteur qui illumina les lieux. Il laissa ses compagnons les détailler comme il l'avait fait avant eux. Il savait d'expérience que ce n'était pas un moment ordinaire. Il devinait aussi que cela allait rester graver dans leurs esprits toute leur vie, surtout avec ce qui s'annonçait.

- Où est-il ? questionna finalement Palmer en reprenant ses esprits.

_- Pas loin_, répondit Tony dans l'oreillette de l'informaticien.

_- Moi aussi_, ajouta Abby.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder, répondit enfin Tim à Jimmy.

.

Abby s'engagea dans une ruelle entre une librairie et un immeuble après avoir jeté un regard derrière elle. Elle accéléra le pas dès qu'elle croisa les iris clairs de Gibbs, avant de se mettre à courir quand il cria son prénom.

- Gibbs me court après ! dit-elle à l'attention de ses deux complices.

Sa voix laissait transparaître l'incongru qu'avait pour elle la situation. Égal à lui-même, Tony lui répondit d'un ton railleur :

_- Ça lui fait faire de l'exercice, Abs, c'est pas plus mal. À son âge, y a toujours le risque de s'encroûter._

- Tony !

_- Tu as de la chance qu'il ne t'entende pas_, murmura Tim en espérant que ce soit la même chose pour lui avec Palmer et Ducky.

Si elle n'avait pas été en train de courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, Abby aurait répliqué quelque chose. Le souffle lui manquant, elle se contenta de gagner l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle eut le juste le temps de l'ouvrir que Gibbs apparut au bout de la ruelle pour la voir disparaître à l'intérieur

.

Tony s'arrêta le long du trottoir à plusieurs blocs de là. Ziva l'imita et coupa le moteur quand il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Sans comprendre, elle quitta et ferma sa Mini.

Elle hésita sur la marche à suivre quand ils se trouvèrent côte à côte, comprenant ce qu'avait pu ressentir McGee lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation. Tony indiqua son dos de sa main gauche, bouger la droite n'était pas une option depuis qu'un poison-tatoueur avait redessiné la surface de sa peau.

Il vit Ziva acquiescer avec soulagement. Elle enfourcha la moto derrière lui et, après une nouvelle hésitation, entoura son buste de ses bras. Tony sentit son étreinte se resserrer dès qu'il se retrouva au milieu des autres véhicules, avant de sentir sa tête s'appuyer sur son dos quand son engin dépassa largement les réglementations de vitesse. Elle n'aurait pas longtemps à regretter l'absence de casque, la planque n'était pas loin.

.

- Abby ! ? s'exclama le docteur quand elle pénétra essoufflée dans le bâtiment.

- Salut Ducky, dit-elle.

- Abby, où est...

- Il arrive, Tim.

- Qui arrive ? demanda Palmer. Starlight ?

Ni Abby ni Timothy n'eurent le loisir de répondre, arme au poing, Gibbs entra dans le garage.

- Jethro ?

- Bonsoir Ducky, répondit-il en rangeant son Sig dans son holster.

- Tu étais obligé de venir avec ? questionna Abby courroucée.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ici ? répliqua-t-il.

- On attend Starlight, répondit Jimmy.

- Du moins est-ce que Timothy nous a dit.

- C'est la vérité ! jura-t-il.

- Il est en route, ajouta la gothique. Les autres aussi.

- Tony et Ziva vont nous rejoindre ?

- Oui, dans pas longtemps.

_- Une minute, Abs, et on est là !_

- Très bientôt même, poursuivit-elle après la réponse de l'italien.

- Je ne comprends pas !

- Moi non plus, monsieur Palmer.

- Abby ? questionna Gibbs.

- C'est simple pourtant ! On est là pour vous présenter Starlight et le sauver !

.

Tony ralentit l'allure à l'approche du bâtiment. Plus que quelques mètres et il serait dans l'arène. C'était assez effrayant, surtout avec ce qu'il entendait de la discussion de ses amis.

_- Dès que les autres seront là, on vous expliquera tout_, assura Tim.

- Ouvrez, demanda-t-il en tentant de faire abstraction des battements de son cœur un peu trop rapides à son goût.

À peine eut-il fait sa demande que le second battant de l'entrée s'écarta, lui laissant le champ libre. La moto entra dans la planque, la porte se referma.

Il coupa le moteur. Les bras de Ziva se détachèrent et elle quitta sa place. Il mit la béquille sans pour autant l'imiter. Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il perdre connaissance cette fois, mais il préférait enlever son casque en étant assis. Ça faisait quand même beaucoup plus classe.

Il entendit Ziva demander ce qu'il se passait aux autres. Il les vit ensuite tous se taire pendant qu'Abby s'approchait de lui. Personne ne demanda « Où est Tony ? ». Il devina au regard que Ziva lui lança qu'elle savait ce qu'il en était mais attendait confirmation. Les autres avaient quant à eux renoncé à faire des suppositions, imitant la réaction de Tim quand il s'était retrouvé à leur place.

- Tu vois que j'avais vu juste ! déclara Abby avec un grand sourire une fois le silence installé.

Tony retira son casque sans attendre.

- Je le reconnais, Abs, dit-il dans un éclat de rire, ton timing était parfait !

- Bon, reprit-elle en se tournant vers les autres et leurs visages stupéfaits, je crois qu'on n'a pas besoin de faire les présentations.

- En fait, si, contredit Timothy. Les amis, voici Starlight.

* * *

**Et la fin du long chapitre. J'ai été sympa, à la base je devais le couper avant l'arrivée de Tony, donc on n'AIPMise pas je vous prie !  
**

**Sinon, vos avis sur ce qu'il s'y passe ? Le plan de Tony, les trois groupes, la fin, ce que vous avez préféré...**

* * *

**Actu : **Un nouvel épisode des **Psychotiques** est en ligne ! Lien sur mon profil.


	17. Un agent à sauver

**Encore merci pour vos reviews ! C'est super de voir que vous avez aimé la révélation.  
**

**Angel-Moon17 : **Merci pour les mises en alerte et en favori de cette histoire, j'espère avoir ton avis dans ce chapitre !

**Vous les avez attendues, les voici aujourd'hui : les réactions de l'équipe ! Pas sûr qu'elles se passent de la façon dont vous l'imaginiez, mais j'espère qu'elles vous plairont !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 – Un agent à sauver**

.

Si le silence n'avait pas déjà été installé, l'annonce de l'informaticien aurait suspendu toutes les conversations. Les regards de Gibbs, Ziva et les légistes se fixèrent un instant sur ses deux mains tendues avant de terminer sur les personnes désignées. Impossible alors de croire que seul Tony était Starlight, malgré son arrivée théâtrale à moto. Tim les indiquait tous les deux avec Abby. Ils devaient donc se rendre à l'évidence, le Robin des Bois de ce XXIe siècle s'appelait Abby Sciuto et Tony DiNozzo.

- Vous êtes Starlight ? s'ébahit Palmer.

- Oui, confirma Abby. Ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ?

- Mais vous êtes des voleurs !

- Ah non ! riposta Abby, pas des voleurs ! Des emprunteurs peut-être, mais pas des voleurs !

- Tout à fait, enchérit Tony. On emprunte seulement à des personnes qui ont elles-mêmes emprunté à d'autres personnes.

- Et on rend aux secondes personnes ce qu'on a emprunté aux premières personnes, ajouta-t-elle.

- On ne garde jamais rien plus de deux jours, le temps d'agir. Donc on ne vole pas, conclut-il.

- Logique imparable, commenta Ducky.

- De quoi donner la migraine tu veux dire, grogna Gibbs.

- Attendez une seconde, les arrêta Ziva. Si vous êtes Starlight, ça veut dire que...

- Que quoi ? s'enquit Abby en la voyant s'arrêter subitement.

L'Israélienne ne quittait pas des yeux Tony. Si elle s'était doutée de son identité avant qu'il retire son casque -après tout il était le seul de leur fine équipe à ne pas être « là » à ce moment précis- elle n'avait en revanche pas été plus loin dans ses déductions. Maintenant que la révélation était faite, les choses prenaient une autre dimension.

- Ziva ? s'inquiéta la gothique. Tony ?

Le jeune homme ne la quittait pas des yeux non plus. À sa façon de le regarder, il devinait qu'elle avait tout compris. Il s'était demandé qui de Gibbs ou d'elle comprendrait le premier. L'avoir amenée à la planque les avait départagés.

- Tu comptais nous le dire quand ? interrogea Ziva durement.

- C'est ce qu'on fait là, non ?

- Tony... siffla-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas mourir !

L'Italien ne pensait pas que rendre l'atmosphère aussi pesante était possible. Mais les quelques mots de sa collègue avaient un pouvoir terrifiant.

- DiNozzo ? questionna Gibbs.

Son agent ne lui accorda pas un regard.

- On est là pour ça, dit-il à l'adresse de Ziva.

Elle paraissait en colère, dissimulant ainsi l'inquiétude grandissante à son égard. Il savait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour le secret au sujet de Starlight. Si tel avait été le cas, elle lui aurait asséné une phrase bien sentie dès l'annonce de Tim. Elle n'en voulait pas plus à Abby ou même à l'informaticien. En revanche elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour déduire que la révélation s'était faite plus contrainte et forcée pour sa part qu'avec joie et bonne humeur.

- Tu sais, reprit Tony, vous savez tous. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de s'attarder là-dessus.

- Si tu n'étais pas en train de mourir, tu nous l'aurais dit ?

- Je ne suis pas seul dans cette histoire !

- Abby ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua celle-ci mal à l'aise.

- Vous auriez gardé le secret ? questionna Jimmy.

- Si le Bleu n'avait pas été au courant, oui, trancha l'Italien.

- Sauf que je le suis et que ce n'est pas ça l'important ! répliqua-t-il.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, Timothy, approuva Ducky. Il me semble que nous sommes là pour sauver Starlight. Et, si je ne m'abuse, cela signifie te sauver toi, Anthony.

- Ça fait très mélodramatique, là, Duck !

Le légiste ne se formalisa pas du ton employé. Soit, Abby et lui étaient Starlight. Et alors ? Ils pouvaient tous être fiers de leurs actions, voilà tout. C'était la seule chose importante à retenir, le reste n'était que futilité. Et ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Si Nick Spencer avait dit la vérité, il restait moins de quinze jours à vivre à l'agent. Ils devaient le sauver. Rien d'autre ne devait importer.

Jimmy dut parvenir à la même conclusion. Il chassa la surprise de son visage pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

- Je suis d'accord avec le docteur. On n'est pas là pour ça. Dîtes-nous ce que l'on peut faire pour aider.

Ses paroles lui valurent un sourire éblouissant de la laborantine.

- Bien parlé, Jimmy ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Jethro ? appela Ducky.

Comme l'avait supposé le frère et la sœur, le patron n'appréciait que très moyennement d'apprendre qu'ils étaient Starlight. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils « volent » le problème, il était même plutôt admiratif de leurs actions. Leurs casses étaient devenus célèbres dans tous le pays. Leur audace, leur manière de narguer les autorités ou le but altruiste qui était le leur le rendait extrêmement fier. En revanche, qu'ils aient gardé le secret sciemment, qu'ils se soient joués de lui lorsque Spencer était à l'agence...

Pendant dix ans ils lui avaient menti. Venant de n'importe qui d'autre de sa famille, il aurait sans doute était irrité de ne pas savoir, vexé également. Avec Tony et Abby, ses _enfants,_ ces sentiments étaient démultipliés. Il se sentait trahi !

- Gibbs, soupira Tony en lui accordant enfin son attention, je sais que là tu es furieux.

_Au mieux_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même avec amertume.

- Mais on a besoin de toi.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de nous aider, poursuivit Abby. En fait, il n'y a qu'une personne dont on a vraiment besoin pour sauver Tony, toi Ziva.

- Moi ? dit-elle estomaquée.

Abby hocha la tête.

- Oui, toi. Hormis Tony, tu es la seule à avoir les compétences nécessaires pour aller sur le terrain. Il était seulement hors de question que tu apprennes la vérité mais pas les autres. C'est vrai qu'on préférerait faire ça avec vous tous, mais... on comprendra si vous refusez.

- C'est valable pour toi aussi, Ziva, ajouta Tony.

- Vous venez de dire que vous aviez besoin de moi.

- Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme pour faire un casse, de l'aide ne serait pas de refus, mais si tu ne...

- C'est d'accord, coupa-t-elle. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais laisser passer l'occasion d'aider Starlight !

- Je rejoins Ziva, enchérit Palmer.

- D'autant que c'est pour te sauver la vie, il me semble, ajouta Ducky.

- Ne comptez pas vous débarrasser de moi non plus ! intervint McGee.

Il les considéra sans un mot, touché bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Se tournant légèrement vers lui, Abby accrocha son regard.

- Jamais, murmura-t-elle.

Tony lui sourit tendrement.

- Toujours, répondit-il.

La jeune femme lui offrit en retour son plus beau sourire. Rien n'avait changé depuis dix ans et certainement pas _ça._

- Gibbs ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Le visage de l'ancien marine était impénétrable. Un instant, elle douta de sa réponse. Puis Gibbs lui prouva que peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, ils pouvaient compter sur lui.

- J'en suis.

La gothique frappa dans ses mains, remontée à bloc.

- Dans ce cas au travail !

* * *

**Alors ?  
**


	18. Soirée

**DN, DiNozzogirl, coco, Rosa, Rose, Aurore, Lady A, WJ, Ankhou, PBG, Angel-Moon, Pline, je vous remercie infiniment pour vos avis. ^_^**

**Et mille merci également pour ceux sur les _Notes de frais_ ! Dès que j'ai le temps, j'en fais d'autres.**

**Si certains se posent la question, non je n'ai pas disparu. J'ai simplement très très peu internet en ce moment. Donc poster comme répondre aux coms, lire et reviewer est difficile.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 – Soirée**

.

Tony repoussa d'un geste la boite de pizza, repus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé autant. Son estomac criait grâce. Un œil à l'adresse de Palmer et Timothy lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul. Ce qui amena bien évidemment une moue ironique agrémentée du « Je vous avais prévenus » de la gothique. Il ne répliqua rien mais regretta qu'elle n'ait pas davantage insisté lorsqu'il terminait sa deuxième pizza de la soirée. Parce qu'il ne comptait pas mourir d'une overdose de son plat préféré, pas quand il lui restait dix jours à vivre. Il tenait vraiment à ces dix petites journées, surtout si le plan ratait.

Il s'affala un peu plus sur le fauteuil qu'il avait monopolisé quelques minutes après le « J'en suis », incroyablement soulageant pour Abby et lui, de Gibbs. Pour réfléchir à leur manière de procéder, il avait besoin d'avoir le ventre le plein. Ziva s'était aussitôt proposée pour le ravitaillement, rapidement suivie du patron. Il était trop tôt encore pour qu'ils aient l'un comme l'autre une conversation avec les membres de Starlight. Ils avaient besoin de se calmer. Leur retour à la planque une demi-heure après leur départ les avait vu plus sereins qu'au moment de la révélation. Il doutait sérieusement qu'ils aient discuté pendant qu'ils s'occupaient du dîner. Connaissant les personnages, ils s'étaient vraisemblablement contentés de débattre du menu et de l'endroit où se ravitailler.

Pendant ce temps Tim et Abby avaient fait découvrir les lieux aux légistes. Si Ducky avait voulu parler avec lui de son état, il l'en avait rapidement dissuadé. Ce n'était pas le moment et il ne pouvait de doute façon rien y faire. En outre, il ne voulait pas qu'en découvrant l'étendue réelle des effets du poison il l'empêche de participer au prochain casse. Ils avaient suffisamment eu de mal à le mettre au point avec Abby pour ne pas en être écarté maintenant. Il leur avait fallu deux jours entier afin de l'organiser, soit le moment entre la découverte du Sanders Labs et la révélation. Il y participerait donc, qu'il soit en sursis ou non.

Un bruit de verre sur la table le fit quitter ses pensées. Il releva la tête vers Ziva debout non loin de lui.

- Et maintenant ? interrogea-t-elle en leur jetant à tous un regard.

- Ça dépend, répondit-il. Vous êtes fatigués ?

- Moi oui, affirma Abby avant que quiconque ait pu répondre. Alors on parlera du plan demain.

Tour à tour, les autres agréèrent dans son sens. Ils avaient de toute manière suffisamment parlé ce soir. Starlight avait dix ans à raconter. Si une soirée n'avait pu suffire, elle avait néanmoins permis de dresser un véritable tableau du personnage.

- J'y vais, décida McGee en quittant le matelas sur lequel il était installé. On se retrouve ici demain ?

- Oui, confirma Abby. Tout est là et on sera tranquille pour en parler.

- Et pour Spencer, on fait pareil ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Tu t'occupes des portables ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, je ferai ça tout à l'heure.

- Entendu, dit-il avant de se tourner vers l'aîné du groupe. Ducky, je te ramène ?

- Je te suis.

- Jimmy ?

- Je viens.

Ils récupérèrent leurs manteaux, avant de les saluer et de quitter la planque.

- Et vous ? demanda Tony à Ziva et Gibbs ensuite.

- Tu m'as amené, rappela l'Israélienne.

- Je te ramènerai, assura-t-il. Gibbs ?

Le chef d'équipe jeta un œil à Ziva, cherchant visiblement quoi faire. Tony et Abby crurent qu'il renoncerait à entamer _la_ discussion du fait de sa présence. Il n'en fut rien.

- Vous m'avez menti, lâcha-t-il comme une bombe au milieu du silence pesant de la pièce.

Ziva coula un regard vers la porte. Elle se sentait de trop. Partir discrètement le plus vite possible lui paraissait une bonne idée. Mais Jethro ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.

- Vous _nous_ avez mentis, enchérit-il.

Mêlée sans l'avoir demandé à ce qui s'annonçait une âpre discussion, la jeune femme se tassa sur sa chaise. Les prochaines minutes s'annonçaient difficiles.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu espérais ? rétorqua Tony. Nous n'étions pas proches à l'époque. Sois honnête, à ma place, tu aurais fait pareil.

- Tu n'es pas tout seul dans l'histoire.

- Non, c'est vrai. Il y a Abby. C'est même grâce à elle que Starlight existe.

- Mais c'est avec Tony qu'il a pris corps, ajouta la laborantine. C'est à lui que j'en ai parlé, Gibbs, pas à toi. C'était entre nous, seulement et uniquement entre nous. Tony ne voulait pas t'en faire part parce qu'il n'était pas proche de toi. Moi je ne voulais pas parce que tu n'aurais pas été d'accord. Et puis c'était notre secret, c'était quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à nous, à personne d'autre.

- Vous m'avez menti, martela l'agent.

- On ne t'a pas menti, on ne t'a rien dit. C'est différent.

Il eut un rire sarcastique qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas.

- Ben voyons !

Tony vit rouge.

- Arrête de tout ramener à toi ! Oui, on ne t'a rien dit, on t'a même menti sur ce qu'on faisait vraiment certaines nuits. Et alors ? En quoi ça te regardait ? On bien le droit d'avoir une vie privée que je sache ! Et on n'a enfreint aucune de tes règles !

- Vous auriez dû m'en parler !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Abby de monter dans les tours.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es le chef d'équipe ? Parce que tu es plus vieux que nous ? Au nom de quoi on aurait dû t'en parler ? Tu peux le me dire ?

Gibbs ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose. Elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- J'ai le droit d'avoir des secrets avec mon frère ! explosa-t-elle. Arrête de jouer les pères bafoués, personne ne t'a trahi ! Les enfants n'ont pas à raconter l'intégralité de leur vie à leurs parents ! Tu le sais parfaitement et les reproches que tu nous fais sont totalement injustifiés !

La diatribe cella les lèvres de l'agent qui les regarda tour à tour avec un œil neuf. Chacun de leurs mots avait touché sa cible. Avec les derniers, Abby avait particulièrement visé juste. Gibbs ne s'en sentait que plus mal. Ceux que Tony vint ajouter à la liste terminèrent de le clouer sur place.

- Je te rappelle aussi que tu n'es pas le seul à ne rien avoir su ! Ducky a ignoré aussi longtemps que toi notre secret et je ne parle même pas des autres. Pourtant eux ne nous font pas ces reproches. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ne présentent pas comme des victimes et qu'ils reconnaissent qu'à notre place ils auraient fait pareil. Ça me désole que tu ne sois pas capable de les imiter.

Un silence pesant emplit la pièce. Ziva les regardait tour à tour sans savoir comment réagir. Elle cherchait comment le rompre quand Tony s'en chargea pour elle.

- Tu devrais rentrer, Gibbs. On a tous besoin de faire le point et de dormir.

Sa voix avait retrouvé son débit habituel. La tempête était passée et l'ancien marine quitta la planque dans une atmosphère moins électrique qu'au départ. Abby ne tarda pas à le suivre, embrassant son frère puis Ziva avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait bougé quand la porte du hangar se referma.

- Tu vas m'engueuler aussi ? demanda Tony à sa compagne.

- J'aurais agi de la même façon, dit-elle en guise de réponse.

Et tous deux savaient qu'elle parlait ici de son peut-être futur décès.

* * *

**Court, je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu faire plus. Un 'tit avis à donner quand même ?**


	19. Qu'est ce que

**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà enfin. Entre le manque d'inspiration, de temps et d'accès à Internet, écrire et poster ce chapitre n'aura pas été rien !**

**Lady A, Rose, DiNozzoGirl, Sasha, Rosa, Aurore, DN, WJ, coco, Ed, PBG, Pline, Ankou, c'est un plaisir de savoir que le chapitre précédent avec les Tabby face à Gibbs vous a plu. ^^**

**Au sujet de Nick Spencer, je vais en décevoir pas mal, mais j'ai encore besoin de lui. Une fois que c'est terminé, promis, je fais un joli papier cadeau et je vous l'envoie.**

**En espérant avoir toujours quelques lecteurs, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – Qu'est-ce-que**

.

_- Tu vas m'engueuler aussi ? demanda Tony une fois seuls._

_- J'aurais agi de la même façon, répondit Ziva._

Tony hocha la tête en entendant sa réponse. Il savait qu'il était pardonné pour ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il allait mourir, seul reproche que la jeune femme avait formulé à son encontre.

- Je te raccompagne ? demanda-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

- Pour que tu reviennes me chercher demain ?

- Je parlais de ta voiture, Ziva, pas de ton appartement.

- Ça ne change rien à la question.

Il tourna vers elle un visage perplexe.

- Tu veux rester ici ? osa-t-il enfin formuler.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu comptais faire ?

Il grimaça.

- En fait...

- Alors je reste.

L'agent soupira.

- Ziva...

- Si je rentre je n'arriverai pas à dormir et il faudra que je revienne ici de toute façon.

Elle ancra son regard dans le sien avant d'ajouter d'une voix qui n'admettait pas la contradiction :

- Je reste.

L'échange silencieux dura longtemps. L'Italien finit par le rompre et se lever, rendant les armes par la même occasion.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, regarde dans le côté gauche de l'armoire, ce sont les affaires d'Abby. Je pense qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas si tu pioches dedans.

Elle le remercia par un sourire tandis qu'il rassemblait les vestiges du repas. Il la vit du coin de l'œil s'avancer vers l'armoire.

- Il y a des serviettes à côté du lavabo, indiqua-t-il avant de changer de pièce.

.

Lorsque Ziva quitta la salle d'eau, elle trouva Tony allongé sur le matelas les yeux clos. Malgré ses efforts pour bouger son bras et faire jouer ses muscles le moins possible lors du rangement, la douleur irradiait chaque parcelle de son corps nouvellement customisée.

- La place est libre, annonça la jeune femme.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas pris toute l'eau chaude ! s'alarma-t-il.

- Non, Tony, je n'ai pas pris toute l'eau chaude, affirma-t-elle partagée entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

Il ouvrit un œil, cherchant la véracité de ses propos sur ses traits. Il détailla ensuite rapidement le débardeur et le short qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'armoire. À l'exception des motifs particuliers appréciés de sa sœur, les vêtements qu'elle avait trouvé semblaient simples et loin de son habituel look gothique, un exploit quand on connaissait Abby Sciuto.

- D'accord, décida-t-il. Je te crois.

Il se redressa en douceur, ménageant autant que possible son bras et son buste, et dissimula comme il le faisait depuis quelques temps une grimace de douleur.

- Mais s'il s'avère que tu as menti, ajouta-t-il une fois assis, tu dors ailleurs.

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de répondre. Elle se contenta de sourire lorsqu'il disparut à son tour dans la pièce exiguë ses vêtements à la main.

.

Le miroir près de la cabine de douche n'était pas immense. Toutefois, sa taille était suffisante pour qu'il mesure l'ampleur des dégâts.

Les lignes azur avaient gagné du terrain, beaucoup de terrain. Son buste était mangé aux deux tiers. Tony avait l'impression de regarder une toile d'araignée en train de s'étendre.

_Je vais pouvoir lancer une nouvelle mode_, songea-t-il avec amertume.

D'ici deux jours tout au plus, son épaule et son bras gauche seraient recouverts. Le reste de son corps suivrait rapidement pour aboutir à sa mort. Hélas bien plus vite que ce qu'ils avaient estimé.

Trois coups frappés à la porte le firent se détourner rapidement.

- Tony ! appela Ziva.

Il fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir ?

- Tout va bien ? poursuivit-elle.

- Cherchez-vous un prétexte pour me rejoindre, agent David ? répliqua-t-il en enfilant un T-shirt propre avant d'attraper sa veste pour faire de même.

Il la devina lever les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es mourant, rappela-t-elle, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi.

- Je ne suis pas encore mort, Ziva.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas bien.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque, la faisant sursauter.

- Tu vois ? Je vais bien.

- Tu comptes dormir comme ça ?

Le changement de sujet le déstabilisa.

- Comme ça quoi ?

- Avec ta veste et la serviette autour du cou.

- En quoi c'est important ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu me caches ?

- Rien.

Elle le fixa un instant, puis étendit son bras pour s'emparer de la serviette de bain. Il la stoppa avant même que sa main est atteinte son cou.

- À quoi tu joues ? s'enquit-il sombrement.

Le regard de l'Israélienne évita son visage pour suivre la courbure de son bras droit. Tony prit peur lorsqu'il la vit froncer les sourcils en arrivant au niveau de son poignet. La manche de la veste avait légèrement glissé avec sa main levée, laissant apparaître les fines lignes bleutées.

- Qu'est-ce-que... commença-t-elle avant qu'il la lâche brutalement et fasse un pas de côté, déterminé à s'éloigner d'elle rapidement.

- Je prends le côté droit, décida-t-il en s'avançant vers le lit.

Il n'ajouta pas « comme d'habitude » mais le ton y était. La voix de Ziva l'arrêta avant même qu'il ait le temps de l'atteindre.

- Tony, qu'est-ce-que tu as sur le bras ?

- Rien.

- Arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile et réponds-moi !

- Je vais bien, martela-t-il.

- Je te préviens, siffla-t-elle, je saurais ce que c'est que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il lui jeta un regard agacé. Elle lui en rendit un décidé. S'il le fallait, elle utiliserait la force pour savoir ce qu'il en était. S'il avait été en forme, il aurait jusque là. Mais l'idée même d'une douleur plus forte l'en dissuada.

- Crois-moi, dit-il alors à la jeune femme, tu ne veux pas savoir.

- Tu n'as pas à décider pour moi.

- Ziva...

- Montre-moi, coupa-t-elle.

Il hésita, puis laissa échapper un soupir. Il jeta la serviette sur une chaise tout prêt avant de faire de même avec la veste, le tout en évitant le visage de sa compagne.

- Ton T-shirt aussi, lui lança-t-elle tandis qu'il pesait le pour et le contre affronter son regard.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'offusqua-t-il en relevant enfin la tête.

- Je t'ai déjà vu avec bien moins de vêtements que ça, Tony, rappela-t-elle. Enlève-le.

Il s'exécuta dans un grognement. Les mains de Ziva vinrent rapidement à son secours lorsque la douleur lui coupa la respiration et suspendit ses gestes. Avec douceur, la jeune femme l'aida à ôter le vêtement, prenant garde à toucher son corps le moins possible.

- Merci, souffla-t-il lorsqu'elle l'abandonna sur le matelas.

- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-elle en contemplant l'étrange tatouage sur sa peau.

- Une semaine.

- Et...

- Tu pourrais arrêter de tourner autour de moi comme ça s'il te plaît ? l'interrompit-il. Tu me donnes le tournis.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui.

- Raconte-moi.

.

La nuit était froide. Couvert de sa seule veste, il frissonnait sans parvenir à se réchauffer. La porte de la planque n'était qu'à quelques mètres pourtant il se refusait à rentrer. Pas après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ziva.

Elle s'était bien passée pourtant. Elle l'avait écouté sans broncher, respectant chacun de ses silences, chacune de ses hésitations. Elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire ou reproche de ne rien lui avoir dit avant ainsi qu'aux autres. Elle lui avait seulement conseillé de rester torse nu pour dormir. Il avait acquiescé, pas vraiment motivé pour remettre un T-shirt en souffrant le martyr à chaque mouvement.

Le silence remplaçant les mots, ils avaient convenu d'un regard qu'ils feraient mieux de se reposer. Ziva s'était couchée, roulant sur la gauche avant de remonter sur elle les couvertures. Lui, il était sorti.

Pas que la fatigue ne se faisait pas sentir, mais il avait les nerfs trop à vifs, que ce soit d'un point de vue physique ou mental, pour penser seulement à s'allonger. Tout tournait dans sa tête. La révélation aux autres, la confrontation avec Gibbs, la discussion avec Ziva, son état, la douleur, le prochain casse, l'échec possible, sa mort alors probable, Nick Spencer, Starlight...

Il était certain que même si leur « emprunt » échouait, les autres remueraient ciel et terre pour le sauver. Il savait donc qu'il avait peu de chance de mourir. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il s'en sortirait sans séquelle. Ça, personne ne pouvait le lui promettre.

Il jouait toujours avec son portable dans sa poche, pas l'officiel que l'on pouvait tracer, mais l'officieux grâce auquel il était invisible. Il hésitait à le sortir, à _l'_appeler. Les événements qui s'annonçaient étaient toutefois trop importants pour qu'il s'en passe. De plus il ne voyait personne d'autre à qui parler et qui pourrait le rassurer. Il fallait que Gibbs digère, les légistes aussi, Abby était suffisamment sur les nerfs comme ça, Ziva trop ébranlée pour qu'il vienne en rajouter et McGee peinait à gérer. Bref, ce n'était pas vers l'équipe qu'il pouvait se tourner. Et surtout il était temps qu'_il_ sache.

Ses doigts tapèrent le numéro plusieurs fois avant qu'il se résolve à appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Il prit une grande inspiration et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

_- Junior ?_ s'enquit une voix à peine la première sonnerie terminée

- Papa, il faut que je te parle.

Il sut à l'instant où il prononça cette phrase qu'elle glaça le sang de son interlocuteur. Le ton de sa voix, ce qu'il avait dit... il y a plus de trente ans son père avait agi de la sorte avec lui, utilisant les mêmes mots de la même manière. C'était seulement quelques mois avant la mort de sa mère. Aussi le New-Yorkais n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

_- Combien de temps ? _demanda-t-il après un long silence d'une voix étranglée.

- Une semaine.

Et encore il voyait large, ce que Ziva avait bien compris lorsqu'il lui avait dit, saisissant au passage qu'elle était la seule à savoir.

_- Junior... _murmura son père.

- Écoute, je vais tout faire pour vivre. Je n'ai aucune intention de mourir maintenant. Les autres vont m'aider.

_- Comment ?_

- C'est... un poison.

_- …_

- Il y a un antidote.

_- Mais ?_

- Il manque quelque chose à Abby pour le fabriquer.

Silence.

- On sait où le trouver. Je vais vivre Papa, je te le promets.

Il marqua une légère pause.

- Je ferai tout pour ça.

Il devina son père serrer le téléphone et se faire violence pour ne pas craquer.

_- __Qu'est-ce-que tu ne me dis pas ?_ demanda enfin Senior.

- Je...

_- S'il te plaît._

Tony souffla doucement.

- Je ne sais pas s'il y aura des séquelles. J'ai... j'ai peur, Papa.

Pour une fois, il aurait aimé qu'il soit à ses côtés pour le rassurer.

_- Tu vas vivre, _Junior, reprit le New-yorkais d'une voix forte et décidée après quelques instants._ Tu vas aller mieux et bientôt tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je te le jure. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour ça._

L'agent se prit à imaginer le vieil homme affrontant Nick Spencer. Le tableau amena un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- J'en suis sûr, dit-il.

_- Cet antidote, _reprit son père, _quand l'auras-tu ?_

- Dans deux jours si tout va bien.

_- Tout ira bien._

- Mouais.

_- Pourquoi les choses iraient-elles mal ?_

- …

_- Junior, que comptes-tu faire ?_

- Rien de dangereux.

_- Junior !_

- Je te le jure !

_- Donc Gibbs me dira la même chose que toi si je l'appelle._

- Papa !

_- Alors ?_

- Je...

_- Tu ?_

- …

_- Junior, comment comptes-tu te procurer ce qu'il manque pour l'antidote qui doit te sauver la vie ?_

- Je vais l'emprunter.

_- L'emprunter ? Définitivement ?_

- Oui.

_- Un vol ?_

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

_- Les autres sont d'accord ?_

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

_- Tu ne seras pas tout seul alors ?_

- Non.

_- C'est bien._

- Attends... tu viens bien de me dire que voler c'est bien ?

_- Si ça peut te sauver la vie, je suis prêt à ce que tu voles n'importe quoi. Mais si tu avais dû tuer quelqu'un..._

- Tu aurais dit non.

_- Je m'en serais charger à ta place en espérant que Gibbs et tes amis m'en laissent le temps._

Tony sourit franchement cette fois.

- J'espère qu'on n'arrivera jamais à cette extrémité.

_- Pour ton vol, tu as besoin d'aide ?_

- J'en ai suffisamment, mais je te remercie pour ton offre, Papa. Je m'en souviendrai si je décide de refaire la série des _Ocean's._

_- Ton équipe n'est pas spécialiste des braquages, _s'inquiéta son père._ Vous arrêtez les malfrats d'habitude, vous ne le devenez pas._

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on a de l'entraînement.

_- Comment ça vous avez de l'entraînement ?_

Tony se mordit les lèvres. Il commençait à perdre tout contrôle de la conversation.

- Je voulais seulement dire que...

_- Combien de fois est-ce arrivé ?_

- Pas beaucoup.

_- Junior !_

- J'ai arrêté de compter.

-_ Vous êtes des agents fédéraux, vous ne pouvez pas être des hors-la-loi !_

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne parlais pas pour tout le monde.

_- Pour qui alors ? Toi et..._

- On s'en fiche.

_- Si tu ne me réponds pas, j'appelle chaque membre de ton équipe._

- Papa...

_- J'appellerai ton directeur si nécessaire !_

- C'est bon, stop ! Je vais te le dire !

La simple idée qu'il puisse joindre Vance le mettait mal à l'aise.

_- Alors qui vole avec toi ?_

- Abby.

_- Abby ?_

- Oui, Abby ! Qu'est-ce-que ça a de si extraordinaire ?

- …

- Papa ? Tu es toujours là ?

_- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?_ demanda-t-il en proie à un étrange pressentiment.

- Ça fait... à peu près dix ans.

_- Dix... Junior ! Ne me dis pas que c'est vous qui avez braqué Patrick Nelsen !_

- Non, non, tenta-t-il de démentir. C'est Starlight qui en est responsable, pas nous.

_- Parce que ce n'est pas la même chose ?_

Le jeune homme passa une main lasse sur son front. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

- Rassure-moi, Papa, tu es seul là, pas vrai ? Personne ne t'entend ?

_- Mon fils est Starlight !_

- Fait partie de Starlight, corrigea-t-il automatiquement. On est deux sous ce nom.

_- Vous avez volé Nelsen !_

- Oui, on a... tu le connais ?

_- Évidemment que je le connais ! Ce requin m'a fait perdre dix millions de dollars !_

- Il t'a quoi ?

_- Vous ne pouviez pas attendre une semaine avant de braquer son coffre ? _reprocha son père.

- Ça n'aurait pas empêché sa mort ! Et puis je peux savoir pourquoi on aurait dû attendre ?

_- Parce que j'étais sur le point de prendre ma revanche et de le mettre sur la paille avec plusieurs associés. Mais ce rapace nous a eu et le contrat de dix millions aussi !_

- Vraiment désolé, Papa, railla Tony. La prochaine fois que je prévois un casse, je t'appelle avant histoire de savoir si tu n'est pas déjà sur le coup.

_- Peu importe, _concéda-t-il,_ c'est du passé maintenant et ce n'est pas l'important._

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire !

_- Alors dis-moi quelle est votre cible cette fois._

- Ça n'a aucune importance.

_- Bien sûr, savoir qui mon fils veut voler pour ne pas mourir dans une semaine n'a pas d'importance !_ répliqua Senior.

- C'est le Sanders Labs.

_- Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Qui le dirige ?_

- Jeremiah Riley.

_- Ce bonimenteur est toujours vivant ?_

- Un de tes anciens associés avec lequel tu t'es quitté en mauvais terme, je suppose.

_- Non, le salopard qui a tenté de me prendre ta mère._

- Pardon ?

_- Il lui a fait les yeux doux, je peux te le dire. À ma plus grande joie, ta mère lui a mis une droite magistrale quand sa main s'est faite baladeuse et qu'il lui a fait des propositions indécentes. C'était quelques jours avant notre mariage, je voulais lui offrir un parfum unique au monde pour l'occasion. Autant te dire que j'ai abandonné l'idée._

- Il a dragué Maman ?

_- Pas qu'elle. Toutes les femmes qu'il a rencontré ont dû subir ses avances, qu'elles soient célibataires ou non. Beaucoup y ont cédé. Fais-moi plaisir, ridiculise-le._

- Ne t'en fais pas, Starlight est un cambrioleur de haut vol, on réussira.

_- Et, Junior..._

- Oui ?

_- Fais attention à toi._

- Promis.

_- Je suis sérieux. Je ne veux pas te perdre._

- Ça n'arrivera pas, tu l'as dit toi-même. Tout ira bien.

_- Les DiNozzo s'en sortent toujours_, enchérit son père.

- C'est ça. Je te tiens au courant. Bonne nuit, Papa.

_- Bonne nuit, mon grand._

Tony raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres. Ça allait beaucoup mieux. Dorénavant il était certain d'une chose. Il s'en sortirait.

* * *

**Et vous, convaincus qu'il va s'en sortir ? Des avis sur le Tiva, le Tenior et toutes les révélations de ce long chapitre ?**


	20. Le casse

**J'ai enfin du temps pour écrire ! *danse de la joie* Je désespérais que ça arrive un jour ! **

**Comme j'ai juste repris, c'est un chapitre court que je vous livre aujourd'hui, mais je pense que c'est mieux que rien, non ? On y retrouve le début du casse. A noter, le coffre-fort est de mon invention, je ne voulais pas quelque chose d'existant, ainsi j'ai plus de possibilités pour l'histoire.**

**Rosa : **J'ai remarqué l'absence de Bibi effectivement et, bizarrement, ça m'a soulagée. ^^

**Sasha :** Bientôt tu idolâtreras Senior !

**DN :** Il a fallu attendre un peu la suite, mais c'est pas grave, hein ?

**missteigne : **Ça fait plaisir de découvrir une nouvelle tête en review ! Pour te répondre, concernant la romance, si je ne précise pas au premier chapitre qu'il y en aura dans l'histoire, tu peux être sûre que les relations seront amicales entre les personnages. Ça ne va jamais plus loin que quelques sous-entendus, qu'on peut comprendre dans les deux sens (amical ou romance) selon de quel bord on se place, à l'image de ce qu'il se passe dans la série. Petite précision, s'il s'était avéré que je mettais du Tiva, qu'importe sa forme, cela ne voudrais pas dire que l'histoire perdrait en qualité. De plus j'écris avant tout pour moi, donc si tu n'aimes pas et que tu veux arrêter ta lecture, ça m'est égal. Je ne vais pas changer le déroulement de mon intrigue pour satisfaire une poignée de lecteurs (d'autres que toi ont ce couple en horreur). Après tout ce blabla d'explication, j'espère que c'est plus clair et te retrouver en review pour savoir ce que tu as pensé du chapitre. ^^

**WJ :** *adule sa petite sœur pour ses commentaires*

**Ankou :** *sort sa banderole de supporter Tenior*

**Rose :** Ah mais si c'est constructif, parce que tu as dit quelque chose qui me donne envie de continuer à écrire, donc de bâtir l'histoire, donc c'est constructif, logique !

**Lady**** A :** Merci, j'espère que les prochaines discussions Tenior seront à la hauteur de celle-ci.

**PBG :** Il arrive maintenant !

**DiNozzoGirl : **Je peux abréger ton pseudo DG ? Parce que ce serait plus pratique pour te répondre. Les révélations seront importantes pour la suite !

**coco :** J'espère que tu seras encore là malgré l'attente pour obtenir ce chapitre.

**Ed : **Senior n'est pas une mauvaise personne contrairement à ce que beaucoup ont l'air de croire ! Les révélations sur le poison n'arriveront pas dans ce chapitre, mais ça aproche.

**Pline :** Et toi tu es la meilleure fan qu'un auteur puisse rêver d'avoir ! *câlin*

**Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 – Le casse**

.

Le noir donnait toujours une dimension particulière aux choses. En détaillant Ziva puis lui-même, Tony se demanda s'ils étaient vraiment flics, si le NCIS n'existait pas plutôt dans une autre vie, un autre univers.

- Prêt ? questionna la jeune femme devant son silence.

- Plus que jamais ! répondit-il en s'avançant vers le Sanders Labs.

Marchant d'un pas tranquille, les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent l'entrée. Une grille barrait toutes les baies vitrées du rez-de-chaussée. Tony passa sa main à travers et frappa deux coups contre le verre.

Après quelques secondes, le rideau de fer amorça sa remontée. Une fois un espace de trente centimètres dégagé, les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent à leur tour. La fine équipe s'empressa de passer à l'intérieur. Porte et grille reprirent leur place initiale. Ils obliquèrent vers la droite et le couloir qu'ils apercevaient de l'entrée.

- Aucune alarme, commenta Tony. Tu féliciteras le Gremlin et le Bleu de ma part, Abby. Ils ont fait de l'excellent boulot.

_- Ce n'est pas encore terminé, _rappela-t-elle. _Ne crie pas victoire trop vite._

- Ce n'était pas mon attention, assura-t-il avec une pensée pour leurs deux amis et le travail qu'ils avaient effectué dans l'après-midi. Tu as pris une photo au fait ?

_- Bien sûr ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tim et Jimmy en costume du parfait petit électricien, c'est collector ! Par contre le jaune fluo ne rend pas bien._

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt les bandes réfléchissantes ? Ou la résolution de la caméra du parking ? Parce qu'elle est assez loin du panneau électrique extérieur.

_- Un peu de tout ça. Il faudra que je fasse quelques retouches._

- Vous n'avez pas fini ? reprocha Ziva. On va se faire repérer !

- On se détend, agent David, on n'est pas en mission d'infiltration ! Le silence n'est pas nécessaire.

- Et la discrétion ?

- Si on avait voulu être discret, on ne serait pas passé par la grande porte.

Closant ainsi le débat, il passa devant elle et la guida à travers le méandre de couloirs jusqu'à la porte de service conduisant au sous-sol.

- Petite sœur ? demanda Tony en mettant une main sur la poignée.

Ils entendirent distinctement le cliquetis de touches, puis la serrure électronique se déverrouilla.

- Tu es un as, Abby, se réjouit l'Italien en descendant les premières marches de l'escalier.

Sans autre difficulté, ils passèrent la porte du sous-sol pour se retrouver dans la première des cinq pièces en enfilades menant au coffre-fort, un bureau sommairement meublé servant d'oreiller à un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

- Les autres vigiles dorment toujours ? s'enquit Ziva.

_- Comme des bébés. Ducky a assuré !_

- Il ne faut jamais accepter les donuts d'un retraité pour couper court à une conversation, moralisa Tony en passant son sac à dos devant lui.

Il s'empara d'un boîtier noir d'où s'échappait deux fils et les brancha sur la nouvelle serrure à carte magnétique. Il alluma l'engin. Quelques instants plus tard, un claquement sonore signifia l'ouverture tandis qu'une diode rouge s'éteignait au profit de sa compagne d'un vert flashy. Ils traversèrent le premier laboratoire et franchirent les portes des deux suivants de la même manière.

- Nous y voilà, commenta Tony lorsque la porte du coffre-fort apparut.

Ziva contempla la surface métallique complètement médusée. C'était une chose de voir ça dans les films, c'en était une autre d'y être confrontée. Remarquant l'absence totale de poignée, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

- Ça veut dire que tu as devant toi le coffre le plus dur à forcer au monde. Aucun pavé numérique, pas de scanner rétinien, ni rien de ce genre.

- Alors on l'ouvre comment ?

- En trouvant la bonne séquence.

Il lui fit signe d'approcher et lui désigna sans les toucher de fines stries sur le métal. Elles recouvraient la totalité de la porte, formant un motif complexe et abstrait.

- Ce sont des boucles, expliqua l'agent, donc il n'y a ni début ni fin, mais des nœuds là où les fils s'entrecroisent. Il y a neuf boucles et plusieurs centaines de nœuds de tailles différentes. Chacun s'active par contact. La séquence d'ouverture est variable. Il peut n'y avoir qu'un nœud, comme la totalité, et chacun peut être enclenché plusieurs fois. Ce coffre est configuré pour une séquence de trente-six nœuds maximum. On ne dispose que de quatre secondes pour annuler la séquence si on fait une erreur et ne pas être enfermé dans cette pièce jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police. Si entrer est facile, sortir l'est beaucoup moins.

Il indiqua la porte de la pièce et le verrouillage complexe près de la poignée.

- Comment va-t-on l'ouvrir ? s'inquiéta Ziva.

- En faisant appel à ta mémoire photographique.

- C'est-à-dire ?

_- Je vais couper l'alimentation du bâtiment_, expliqua Abby. _Même si le coffre dispose de sa propre alimentation, il va enclencher la séquence d'ouverture automatiquement lorsque celle de secours va prendre le relais. Les nœuds vont s'illuminer dans un ordre précis et, comme nous n'avons aucune caméra infrarouge miniature d'une résolution suffisante, vous devez le mémoriser._

- On n'aura pas de seconde chance, ajouta Tony.

- Le plus dur à ouvrir au monde, hein ? railla Ziva.

- Le pire !

- C'est pour ça que vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Pour que je n'ai pas peur d'échouer ?

- Non, parce que tu avais déjà suffisamment de choses à apprendre pour la suite. Et puis le savoir n'aurait rien changé, tu n'aurais pas pu te préparer à _ça._

- Je ne sais pas ce que déteste le plus, que vous ne m'ayez rien dit ou que vous ayez raison.

- Tu veux deux minutes pour digérer la nouvelle ?

- Non, c'est bon. Plus vite on en aura fini avec ça, mieux ce sera.

Elle se positionna face au coffre de manière à l'englober d'un seul regard. Tony se posta près d'elle.

- Quand tu veux, Ziva.

La jeune femme prit de profondes inspirations afin de se détendre.

- Vas-y, dit-elle à Abby une fois prête.

La gothique pianota sur son clavier. L'obscurité les engloba un bref instant. Puis des points lumineux d'un bleu pâle crevèrent le noir. La séquence était rapide, à peine eurent-ils le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que l'ampoule incrustée dans le plafond se ralluma.

Sans un mot afin de rester concentré, le duo s'approcha du coffre. Ziva leva sa main vers un nœud en haut à gauche de la porte, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du métal. Elle prit son temps, laissant le soin à son compagnon de l'interrompre si elle faisait une erreur. Sans réaction de sa part, elle apposa son index et le retira presque aussitôt, découvrant une légère lueur azur. Procédant tout aussi tranquillement, elle exerça dix-sept autres pressions sans avoir de doutes. Elle guetta davantage l'approbation de l'Italien pour les deux suivants.

Alors que son bras s'élevait de nouveau vers un nouveau nœud, la main du jeune homme l'arrêta. Sans brusquerie, il l'incita à lui laisser la place. Il appuya sur un point au ras du sol, enclenchant ensuite les sept autres et derniers nœuds sans une once d'hésitation. La séquence était bonne, la porte se déverrouilla.

L'intérieur même du coffre était une immense pièce sur les murs desquels couraient des étagères. D'autres s'élevaient en son centre derrière des armoires réfrigérées. L'air était froid comme c'était le cas partout au sous-sol.

Avant d'entrer, Ziva ouvrit le sac à dos de Tony, s'emparant de deux cubes de la taille d'une main ouverte, mais d'un poids conséquent. Après les avoir empilés, elle les disposa sur le sol contre le chambranle. Elle prit ensuite la sphère qu'il lui tendait et la posa sur la charnière la plus basse. La porte ne pourrait pas se refermer sans qu'ils soient enlevés. Et même si la pression parvenait à tordre l'acier trempé voire à l'éjecter de sa place, ils auraient le temps de sortir du coffre.

Trouver le bon produit parmi la multitude que contenait l'endroit était ardu. Les agents se répartirent le travail pour aller plus vite. Ils ne disposaient que de sept minutes pour mettre la fin sur leur cible, un temps bien court quand on voyait les milliers de flacons présents.

Plus rapide que lui, ce fut Ziva qui le trouva alors que la moitié du temps était écoulée. Concentré à détailler différents parfums d'une étroite étagère, Tony n'entendit pas quand elle l'appela pour l'avertir. A peine lui jeta-t-il un œil quand elle posa une main sur son épaule afin d'attirer son attention.

- Tony ?

- Mmh.

- Je l'ai, on y va ?

- Je te suis.

- Attends... qu'est-ce-que tu tiens ?

- Un souvenir.

- Oublie cette idée tout de suite.

- Ce n'est pas un vol, je reprends juste ce qui me revient de droit, une compensation en somme.

- Tu tiens à ce qu'on remonte notre piste ou quoi ?

- Je t'accorde que Spencerounet a parfois des éclairs de génie mais, en admettant qu'il sache que c'est nous les responsables, jamais il ne parviendra à le prouver. Donc... on y va ?

- Tony ! On ne peut pas...

- Stop ! Je ne veux rien entendre. Je prends ça que tu le veuilles ou non. Je te rappelle que ça fait dix ans que je suis dans le métier, donc je sais ce que je fais.

- Voleur n'est pas un métier !

- Je ne suis pas un voleur, je ne fais que des emprunts. De toute manière, ce cher Jeremiah Riley me doit bien ça.

- Tony...

- On n'a plus le temps pour discuter, David, on doit partir ou on va rester coincé ici.

Sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à lui faire entendre raison, elle abandonna le combat. Reprendre par la force le flacon lui ferait forcément mal et elle se refusait à cette idée. Elle se contenta donc de le suivre lorsqu'il quitta la salle.

* * *

**La suite au prochain chapitre ! Plus rapidement que la dernière fois, je vous le promets. Un avis sur celui-là en attendant ? Des idées sur ce qu'il va se passer ?**


	21. La suite des réjouissances

**Je retrouve Internet et le temps d'écrire et de poster, victoire ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Cette fic a passé les 300 ! Alors, comme cadeau, je vous offre un nouvel épisode des notes de frais, rendez-vous là-bas !**

**C'est super que vous ayez apprécié le coffre-fort du chapitre précédent. J'avais peur d'y avoir été un peu fort niveau complexité et que ça gâche l'histoire. J'ai la même inquiétude aujourd'hui avec les serrures électroniques. Vous me direz ça.**

**Pour ce qui est de « l'emprunt » de Tony, la réponse n'est pas pour toute suite, mais vous pouvez deviner certaines choses d'après la conversation avec Senior.**

**Ed :** Un truc dans le genre oui. Mais les réponses sont pour plus tard.

**Shinigami's Bride : **Merci pour la mise en alerte, j'attends ton avis !

**Nanou :** Pour avoir tout lu et reviewé, je te dédie de chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Super Ziva est en action. ^^

**Pour ce qui suit, j'avais prévu de compliquer le casse même. Mais ce serait exagéré avec les Tiva se retrouvant nez à nez avec le garde bien réveillé. Sauf que ma bonne résolution d'amener la fin de l'histoire tranquille a comme qui dirait disparu et... heu... bonne lecture ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 – La suite des réjouissances**

Ils franchirent la porte blindée dans les temps. Ziva récupéra les cubes et la boule d'acier quelques secondes avant sa fermeture automatique. Elle jeta un regard mi-soulagé mi-réprobateur à Tony. L'agent l'ignora, rangeant précautionneusement son « emprunt » dans son sac à dos.

_- Dépêchez-vous ! _tempêta Abby dans leurs oreilles._ Il ne reste plus qu'une minute avant le changement de code !_

C'était là le principal problème. Lors de la fermeture du laboratoire, les codes des serrures électroniques changeaient tous les quarts d'heure. Il était possible de les craquer, mais une fois seulement. Pour les machines, l'utilisation de leur boîtier un peu plus tôt était similaire à celle des cartes magnétiques employées habituellement. Cartes ne fonctionnant que dans un sens, impliquant des binômes de laborantins, et uniquement lors de l'ouverture du labo. Le système reconnaîtrait leur engin s'ils l'utilisaient pour rouvrir les portes afin de repartir, comme il l'identifierait intrus au changement de code, moment de contrôle qui se produirait dans quelques secondes. Dans tous les cas, la police serait informée et les serrures bloquées jusqu'à son arrivée.

Tony sortit donc rapidement un second appareil de son sac pour forcer la porte devant eux. Il savait depuis le début qu'ils ne pourraient pas partir comme ils étaient venus. Le timing était trop serré et la paranoïa du directeur sans limite. D'autres systèmes de sécurité présent dans le hall leur auraient interdit toute sortie.

Les deux agents quittèrent la pièce du coffre juste à temps. Le code changea à peine la porte s'était-elle refermée. Tony se tourna vers sa compagne.

- Maintenant, dit-il, c'est à toi de jouer.

Sans perdre de temps, Ziva leva les yeux au plafond. Elle repéra la seule grille d'aération suffisamment grande pour leur permettre de passer au-dessus d'un des plans de travail. Après y être grimpée, elle s'empara du tournevis électrique tendu par Tony. En peu de temps, elle ôta trois des vis qui la maintenaient et la fit pivoter pour dégager l'ouverture. Le conduit quadrangulaire montait pendant plusieurs mètres. Elle savait qu'elle devrait les parcourir, passer l'angle et aider l'Italien à grimper à son tour. Ensuite, il les guiderait jusqu'à la bouche d'aération près du tableau électrique, ils récupéreraient la moto et rejoindraient la planque. Le tout assez vite pour échapper à la police et Nick Spencer. Une nuit ordinaire pour Starlight et le NCIS en somme.

La jeune femme enleva ses baskets et les abandonna dans le sac à dos. Elle enfila rapidement des chaussons caoutchouc qui lui permettrait d'adhérer à la surface métallique. Tony la rejoignit sur la table. Il s'accroupit pour lui permettre de s'installer sur ses épaules avant de se redresser. En position debout, Ziva avait ainsi parcouru la moitié de la hauteur du conduit. L'Italien éleva une de ses mains afin qu'elle s'en serve de marche-pied et lui faire gagner ainsi un mètre de plus. Elle adossa ensuite son dos à la paroi, fit opposition avec ses pieds sur celle d'en face et s'aida de ses mains pour parcourir le mètre cinquante restant.

Le coude se trouvait dans son dos. Elle n'eut qu'à étendre ses jambes en sentant le métal disparaître pour s'y enfoncer. Quelques acrobaties plus tard, elle se retrouvait à plat ventre, les bras dans le vide à mettre en place un système pour permettre à son compagnon de la rejoindre. Bien qu'aussi souple qu'elle depuis le temps qu'il avait endossé le costume de Starlight, Tony ne pouvait évoluer aussi facilement du fait de sa taille et de sa corpulence. Il n'était pas aussi petit et fin qu'elle. Il aurait réussi à monter seul, certes, mais seulement s'il avait été en pleine forme et le poison dans son corps annihilait tout espoir d'ascension facile.

Abby leur avait fournis une barre à traction identique à celle qu'on trouvait dans le commerce, bien que plus petite. Elle était composée de trois parties, deux embouts métalliques (des tubes aplanis en disque à leur extrémité) joints ensemble par un cylindre recouvert d'un matière synthétique, bleu dans leur cas. Son principe était simple. Après avoir appuyé un des disques sur une paroi, il suffisait de tourner l'autre en maintenant la partie bleue droite jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir serrer. C'était comme le ressort d'une épingle à linge, mais avec des vis.

Ziva espérait que le métal serait assez solide pour ne pas se plier. Si la barre pouvait supporter sans problème le poids de Tony, elle doutait qu'il en soit de même pour le conduit d'aération. Abby lui avait pourtant affirmé qu'il était aussi solide que les murs et chambranles de portes utilisés avec le grand modèle. Elle allait savoir ça tout de suite.

Elle accrocha au centre de la barre une échelle de corde juste assez large pour loger un pied ou une main par échelon. Elle envoya ensuite une cordelette dotée d'un mousqueton au bout duquel Tony accrocha leur sac à dos. Elle le tira à elle tandis qu'il entamait son ascension. Une fois ses pieds dans le conduit, il remonta l'échelle le temps de remettre en place la grille. Fixée par un seul vis, il doutait qu'elle tienne longtemps ou du moins qu'elle passe inaperçue ainsi plus d'une journée. Ça n'avait guère d'importance. Ils ne seraient plus là depuis longtemps lorsque ça arriverait.

- Vite ! intima l'Israélienne en entendant le métal gémir.

L'agent s'empressa de parcourir les derniers mètres puis de passer le coude du conduit. Il ne pouvait pas se retourner ici pour récupérer leurs affaires, Ziva devait s'en charger. Il s'aplatit le plus possible contre une paroi. Elle fit de même sur l'opposée. Ils se croisèrent en laissant peu d'espace entre leurs corps, soufflant de soulagement à la fin de la manœuvre. Le plus dur était fait.

Après avoir tout rangé dans le sac à dos, Ziva le passa sur son ventre et se mit à quatre pattes. Tony commença à avancer. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucune difficulté et atteindre la sortie fit office de promenade.

L'Italien agrippa la grille. Dévissée en trois angles, il n'eut aucun mal à la faire pivoter. S'asseoir sur le bord pour sauter les deux mètres de vide les pieds en avant fut en revanche plus compliqué. Il grogna sous la douleur mais ne se plaignit pas. Une fois au sol, il récupéra le sac lancé par Ziva. Il vint ensuite se placer dos au mur en dessous de la bouche d'aération. La jeune femme se laissa couler face contre le béton jusqu'à atteindre ses épaules. Il attrapa ses jambes pour l'aider à rester en place pendant qu'elle revissait la grille, puis à descendre une fois fini.

Il mit le sac à dos devant lui, rangea le tournevis électrique et s'empara des clés de la moto. Ils se dépêchèrent de la rejoindre dans une ruelle en face du parking, de l'autre côté de la route. Sans enlever leurs cagoules, ils enfilèrent les caques, puis s'installèrent. Après avoir vérifié que le sac ne le gênerait pas pour conduire et que Ziva le tenait fermement, Tony démarra. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils filaient à travers la capitale.

.

Abby leur sauta dans les bras dès qu'ils furent à la planque. Ils venaient juste de mettre pied à terre et tenaient encore à la main casques et cagoules.

- On a réussi ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

- Sans accroc, confirma Tony.

- On est les meilleurs !

Ils ne commentèrent pas, leurs visages soulagés parlaient pour eux.

- Tu as prévenu les autres ? demanda Ziva en s'étirant.

- Non, mais je leur ai dit tout à l'heure que je leur enverrais un message uniquement s'il y avait un problème, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Et comme ça a marché...

- Tu n'as rien envoyé.

- C'est ça.

- Tiens, dit Tony en lui tendant un flacon. Cadeau.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait !

- Encore heureux ! ironisa-t-il.

Elle ne releva pas, trop concentré sur ce qu'elle allait devoir faire maintenant.

- Je fonce au NCIS.

- Sois prudente, commanda-t-il.

- Promis. Et vous, pas de bêtise !

- J'ai une tête à ça ?

- Non, concéda-t-elle. Tu as plutôt une tête à dormir une semaine entière.

- Je te remercie.

- J'ai effacé tout ce qui pouvait être compromettant et remis les choses à la normale au Sanders Labs.

- Les vigiles ?

- Endormis.

- La police ?

- En train de les réveiller.

- Nick Spencer ?

- Toujours à surveiller le dîner de Gibbs et Jeremiah Riley. Ce type est vraiment une pourriture !

- Qui ? Spencer ou Riley ?

- Les deux, admit-elle.

- Tu devrais y aller maintenant, suggéra Ziva.

- Tu as raison. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Tony laissa à Ziva le soin de ranger leurs affaires une fois Abby partie. Sitôt débarrassé de ses vêtements noirs, vêtu d'un short et d'un T-shirt, il s'allongea sur le matelas. Venue lui demander ce qu'il avait fait de son « emprunt » au labo, l'Israélienne le trouva profondément endormi. Elle remonta la couverture sur lui, constatant au passage que les tatouages bleus s'étaient encore étendus. Elle verrouilla la porte pour que personne ne puisse entrer, éteignit les lumières, puis vint s'étendre à son tour. Comme lui, elle rejoignit le pays des rêves à peine sa tête avait-elle touché l'oreiller.

.

Le rapport du lieutenant de police présent au Sanders Labs était sans équivoque. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un dans le bâtiment, il était parti depuis longtemps. Quant à savoir si quelque chose avait été volé, il leur fallait attendre la venue du directeur pour ouvrir le coffre et faire l'inventaire.

Nick Spencer n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Starlight était venu, avait récupéré le biduletruc pour fabriquer l'antidote et était reparti.

- Encore raté ! explosa-t-il en balançant son portable contre le mur.

Le visage rouge, le souffle court, il était prêt à passer sa rage sur n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi.

- Monsieur... tenta un de ses hommes.

- QUOI ?

- Ils bougent. Riley et Gibbs, ils s'en vont.

La colère de l'agent s'apaisa en même temps qu'il analysait la situation.

_Vous voulez jouer à ça, Gibbs ?_ s'amusa-t-il intérieurement en comprenant pourquoi l'agent dînait avec le directeur du Sanders Labs._ Vous allez vite voir qui est le meilleur !_

- Arrêtez-les, ordonna-t-il à l'un de ses hommes.

- Mais...

- J'ai dit : arrêtez-les !

- Tous les deux ? Mais pour quel motif ?

- Complicité de vol pour l'instant. On verra le reste plus tard. Sacks ! appela-t-il ensuite.

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Joignez le SecNav. Dites-lui que j'ai de quoi coincer Gibbs et sa bande.

- Sa bande ?

- Oui, Sacks, sa bande, Starlight. J'ai la preuve qu'il en est le chef.

Passé l'instant de surprise, l'agent s'empara de son téléphone.

- Monsieur, dit-il avant de composer le numéro de Jarvis, cela signifie que l'on va arrêter le reste de l'équi... la bande ?

- C'est ça, Sacks.

- Alors puis-je solliciter une faveur ?

- Laquelle ?

- Je voudrais arrêter DiNozzo moi-même.

- Faites-vous plaisir !

- Merci, monsieur.

Spencer se laissa tomber dans un siège un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir Starlight directement, il aurait au moins ses complices. Connaissant le personnage, il viendrait se dénoncer. Il allait faire un superbe coup de filet de ce soir.

- Une dernière chose, dit-il à l'adresse de ses hommes, que deux d'entre vous aillent au NCIS arrêter Abby Sciuto. Attendez qu'elle ait fini l'antidote avant de lui passer les menottes et ramenez-les-moi. Je veux être sûr que Starlight sorte de son trou.

_Si tu veux vivre, mon gars, _songea-t-il,_ tu vas devoir te dénoncer !_

* * *

***part vite et loin***


	22. Arrestations

**Chose promise, chose due. DG, on est jeudi, voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

**Il est très court parce que je n'ai pas le temps de faire plus et de poster. Je réponds aux coms (mille merci pour ça) la prochaine fois. ****A savoir, je n'ai pas relu.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 – Arrestations**

.

Abby était survoltée. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour fabriquer l'antidote. Elle pouvait sauver Tony. Cette simple pensée lui ôtait toute envie de sommeil. Peut-être qu'à une ou deux heures, quand l'euphorie serait retombée... non, il n'était pas envisageable qu'elle dorme cette nuit. Pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fini son travail, donné l'antidote à Tony et constaté ses effets. Personne ne pourrait l'obliger à dormir d'ici là ! Enfin, si, peut-être son grand frère. Mais ce serait dans ses bras. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter d'être éloignée de lui sans savoir s'il était sauvé.

Elle ne voulait pas être dérangée, elle ne _devait_ pas l'être. Alors elle avait fermé la porte sitôt entrée dans le laboratoire. Elle avait ensuite trafiqué les caméras, avec des bandes datant de quelques jours pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur son véritable travail, avant de mettre la musique à fond et d'enfiler sa blouse.

Elle n'entendit pas quand on frappa à la porte, mais un de ses écrans afficha une vue du couloir. Quelqu'un tentait de forcer l'entrée. Le système de sécurité qu'elle avait installée lui transmettait de fait en direct ce que captait la caméra du couloir.

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta nette en distinguant deux costumes cravates à l'air antipathique. Elle coupa la musique quand elle aperçut des armes à leur ceinture. Ça, ce n'était pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout.

La gothique avisa son plan de travail et l'avancée de ses travaux. Elle en avait encore pour une heure avant de terminer l'antidote et au moins autant, sinon plus, de temps avec les tests pour vérifier son efficacité. Ils forceraient la porte avant.

La bande qui tournait en ce moment la montrait en train de faire des recherches sur son ordinateur. Elle se souvenait ne pas avoir bougé du labo pendant plusieurs heures, plus que ce qu'elle ferait aujourd'hui. Elle grimaça. Il lui fallait une idée. Et vite !

.

Lorsque Sacks débarqua chez Tony, il ne cachait pas sa joie. Il avait toujours trouvé antipathique ce trublion italien qui se prétendait agent fédéral.

- FBI ! Ouvrez DiNozzo ! cria-t-il en frappant à la porte avec force.

Malgré ses appels répétés, personne ne vint ouvrir. Chez lui du moins. Car à tempêter de la sorte, c'est tout l'étage qui apparut dans le couloir, notamment la voisine d'en face qui afficha un sourire aguicheur en le déshabillant du regard.

- Il n'est pas là, lui apprit-elle.

- Où est-il ?

- Sans doute chez un ami. Peut-être au travail. Qu'est-ce-que j'en sais ?

- Vous l'avez vu partir ?

- En fait, il n'est pas rentré depuis au moins vingt-quatre heures.

- Et vous le savez parce que...

- Oh... euh... c'est-à-dire...

Elle rougissait, mal à l'aise. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, autant dégoûté que réjoui par ce que devait supporter DiNozzo.

- Vous savez, poursuivit la cougar en s'avançant vers lui, je peux sans doute vous aider.

Elle avait vingt ans de plus que lui au moins, était maquillée comme une poupée et elle le draguait. Sacks grimaça, écœuré.

- Sans façon.

Il s'écarta d'elle et longea le couloir dans l'autre sens.

- Attendez ! lança-t-elle en le poursuivant. Je ne connais pas votre nom ! Comment vais-je faire pour vous prévenir lorsqu'il reviendra ?

- Je me débrouillerai ! répliqua-t-il en pressant le pas.

- Mais vous ne préférez pas rester l'attendre chez moi ?

- Non !

Il parcourut les derniers mètres jusqu'à l'escalier en petites foulées, avant de dévaler les marches au pas de course, poursuivie par la voix aiguë de la voisine.

_DiNozzo, vous me paierez ça !_ grogna-t-il.

Les agents chez Ziva firent chou blanc de la même manière, ou chou vert comme aurait vraisemblablement dit l'Israélienne. Ils échappèrent à la voisine un peu collante. Un jeune couple les renseigna aimablement, leur faisant savoir qu'elle n'était pas rentrée depuis la veille et ils repartirent sans en faire de cas.

Quoique... devoir annoncer la nouvelle à leur supérieur ne les ravissait pas. Nick Spencer n'était pas le genre de patron qu'on aimait contrarier.

.

Les hommes de Spencer arrétèrent Gibbs alors qu'il saluait le directeur du Sanders Labs. L'homme avait faite une nette impression sur l'agent et pas des meilleures. Riley n'avait que deux sujets de conversations : les femmes et son labo. Il avait voulu l'étrangler au bout de deux minutes. Jethro pensait avec soulagement à son retour chez lui après un dîner excécrable. Il déchanta de son idée de fin de soirée tranquille en voyant deux costumes cravates s'arrêter devant eux.

- Agent Gibbs, directeur Riley, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Gibbs avait entendu beaucoup de choses au cours de sa carrière, mais celle-là restait rarissime le concernant et surtout complètement stupide.

- Vous nous arrêtez ! s'écria son comparse affolé. Mais pourquoi ?

- Complicité de vol.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Jamais quand je travaille.

- De qui est-on censé être les complices ? siffla Jethro.

- Starlight.

Gibbs se crispa.

- Conduisez-moi à l'agent Spencer toute de suite.

* * *

**Oui, ça s'arrête là. ^^ A très vite !**


	23. Fuites

**Troisième chapitre posté en une semaine ! Je reprends les bonnes habitudes, faut juste espérer que ça dure. ^^**

**Pour le chap' précédent : oui, j'ai osé faire ça et c'est pas fini ! **

**Aube Crepusculaire : **Merci pour l'ajout en favori, j'attends ton avis !

* * *

**Chapitre 23 – Fuites**

.

Ducky ne s'était pas couché lorsque les hommes de Nick Spencer frappèrent à sa porte. À vrai dire, il ne s'était même pas changé pour la nuit. Il en avait eu envie pourtant, il aurait été plus à l'aise, mais il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille.

Abby n'avait pas appelé, c'était bon signe. À cette heure, Tony et Ziva devaient se trouver à la planque. Il n'avait pas de raison de s'en faire. Pourtant il n'était pas serein.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva face aux agents, il sut que ses inquiétudes étaient fondées. Quand on lui passa les menottes, il pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait que ses jeunes amis échappent à son sort. Sans ça, il était certain que le pire se concrétiserait.

.

- Dépêche-toi, grommela Tim à l'adresse de son chien. Il fait froid, j'ai envie de rentrer.

Le berger allemand dressa l'oreille et abandonna l'analyse du pneu du taxi garé le long de la rue. McGee réajusta son manteau.

- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain, dit-il agacé d'avoir dû le sortir. Il est presque minuit.

Jethro lui lança un regard à l'instar de son homonyme, déconcertant.

- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses, traduisit le jeune homme, c'est ça ? Mais moi je veux rentrer ! Et puis tu as fini, il me semble.

Son ton s'était durci. Le chien comprit que la patience de son maître commençait sérieusement à s'émousser. Il reprit le chemin de l'immeuble avec entrain, ignorant même un chat de gouttière en passant l'angle de la rue.

- Merci ! souffla Tim soulagé avant de s'arrêter brutalement.

L'animal couina lorsque la laisse se tendit et le ramena en arrière. Timothy s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

- Chut, mon beau, ce n'est rien, murmura-t-il en le caressant avant qu'il manifeste son mécontentement d'un aboiement.

Oubliant tout reproche, Jethro s'assit sur le bitume, la gueule dirigée vers l'entrée de leur chez eux. Sentant Tim se crisper un peu plus à chaque seconde, il finit par s'aplatir au sol et montrer les dents.

- Chut ! supplia l'informaticien devant ses grognements. Tu vas nous faire repérer !

Son regard était fixé sur les hommes quittant une berline noire devant son immeuble.

- Viens, dit-il à son chien en faisant demi-tour dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, on s'en va.

L'animal obéit sans toutefois comprendre pourquoi il ne devait pas donner la chasse à ceux qui violaient leur territoire. Son maître avait pourtant clairement montré que ces intrus n'avaient pas à se trouver ici. Il avait lui-même compris qu'ils étaient des ennemis.

- On s'en va, Jethro, commanda Tim. On reviendra plus tard.

Sa voix n'admettait pas de réplique. Alors il ne tenta pas de se retourner pour se lancer à la suite des hommes vêtus de noir que son deux-pattes n'appréciait pas. Mais le vent avait porté leur odeur détestable jusqu'à lui. Il saurait s'occuper d'eux lorsqu'il les reverrait. Il se le promettait.

.

Malgré ses demandes répétées, les agents ne conduisirent pas Gibbs auprès de Nick Spencer. Leur patron était apparemment trop occupé pour lui prêter la moindre attention. Jethro se retrouva dans une salle d'interrogatoire du FBI, Riley dans une autre, sans avoir compris comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point, autant pour cette soirée que pour les seize derniers jours.

Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans l'agence, une chose dont il s'était toujours félicité. Quand le NCIS devait collaborer avec d'autres services, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Avec le FBI c'était la certitude de nuits courtes, de problèmes personnels à gérer en parallèle et de collègues imbuvables, Tobias Fornell excepté. Il se demandait d'ailleurs où pouvait se trouvait son vieil ami. Il aurait eu bien besoin de son aide à l'heure actuelle.

Fatigué, les mains toujours menottées -les toutous de Spencer avait peur de lui, il en tirait une certaine satisfaction-, il devait se résoudre à attendre qu'on daigne venir s'occuper de lui. Et espérer que son équipe échappe au courroux de l'agent spécial qui avait fait du discrédit de ses hommes et lui et de la capture de Starlight sa seule raison de vivre.

.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? interrogea Breena Palmer avec colère.

D'ordinaire le physique de la jeune femme aurait captivé les agents de Nick Spencer, mais ils ne voyaient là qu'une furie qu'ils devaient à tout prix évité de contrarier.

- Nous cherchons votre mari, Jim Palmer, nous devons lui parler.

- Il n'est pas là.

- Vous permettez qu'on entre vérif...

- Où vous croyez-vous ? s'exclama-t-elle. Si vous voulez entrer, vous devez avoir un mandat ! Et même si c'était le cas, vous pensez sincèrement que je vous aurais laisser faire ? Vous, les hommes, vous êtes tous pareils !

- Mademoiselle...

- C'est madame !

- Madame, nous devons voir votre mari. Est-il ici ?

- Non.

- Savez-vous où il se trouve ?

- Non et je ne veux pas le savoir !

- Mais...

- Si vous le trouvez, dites-lui que ce n'est pas la peine qu'il revienne !

- Pourquoi devrions-nous...

- Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle avec une telle hargne qu'ils reculèrent. Eh bien, demandez-lui donc pourquoi ! Ce sale...

- Madame !

- S'il ose remettre les pieds ici après ce qu'il a fait, je l'autopsierai vivant !

Elle claqua la porte. Ils battirent en retraite.

- J'étais comment ? demanda la jeune femme en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Parfaite, mon amour ! répondit Jimmy. Tu étais parfaite !

Elle sourit, ravie du compliment.

- Tu devrais y aller maintenant, reprit-elle. Ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir. Passe par le jardin du voisin.

- Je sais quoi faire, ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-il en enfilant une veste.

- Jimmy ! appela-t-elle alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

Il retourna sur ses pas et l'embrassa avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot.

- Je serai prudent, Bree, je te le promets.

Il disparut ensuite dans le couloir. Elle entendit la porte de derrière se refermer doucement quand on frappa de nouveau à l'entrée. Sans avoir à se forcer, elle se composa un air colérique et gagna le seuil, décidée à leur faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à son homme.

.

L'alarme faisait un bruit monstre, mais Abby n'entendait pas grand chose avec le casque sur ses oreilles. Dans le couloir, les agents fédéraux battaient en retraite, les mains plaquées de part et d'autre de leur tête.

Avec l'alerte qu'elle avait déclenchée, plus personne ne pouvait entrer dans le laboratoire. Le temps que l'équipe de décontamination arrive, que le directeur soit alerté et qu'ils établissent la communication, elle aurait le temps d'avancer dans ses travaux. Tout n'était question que de dosage, pas besoin de matériel high-tech pour finir l'antidote, ce qui aurait été impossible avec le système de sécurité activé. La vidéo-surveillance du labo étant coupée, elle allait pouvoir agir tranquille.

.

La respiration saccadée de Tony réveilla Ziva alors qu'ils dormaient depuis une heure à peine. Elle s'empressa d'allumer la lumière. Son front était brûlant. Malgré ses appels, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. En proie à un terrible pressentiment, elle écarta les couvertures. Des stries bleutées parcouraient l'intégralité du corps de l'Italien. Les efforts de la soirée avaient accéléré la propagation du poison.

- Zi... souffla-t-il.

- Tony !

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, puis accrocha son regard.

- Mal...

Jamais au grand jamais Tony DiNozzo ne se plaignait quand son état était grave. Jamais ! S'il le faisait...

- Pas... ta... faute... articula l'agent d'une voix faible.

Elle ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes. Il n'y avait qu'une explication à son aveu, une raison que venaient conforter les lignes azur. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

- Zi...

- Abby ne va pas tarder, dit-elle en le regardant de nouveau.

Il ne répondit pas, mais ses paupières se refermèrent. Ziva passa une main sur son visage avec douceur.

- Ça va aller.

C'était un mensonge, l'un comme l'autre en avait conscience. Ziva se fit violence pour ne pas s'effondrer face à l'horreur de la réalité. Si on ne le soignait pas, Tony ne verrait pas le prochain levé de soleil.

Il ne lui restait que quelques heures à vivre.

* * *

**Je suis horrible, je sais. Mais vous aimez quand même ?**


	24. Une heure

**Je me suis bien amusée à écrire le passage avec Breena la dernière fois et vous semblez avoir aimé, comme le reste d'ailleurs, alors je récidive. ^^**

**Ed :** Tony ne va pas mourir, rassure-toi. Gibbs + FBI = danger, alors bientôt Spencer va s'en mordre les doigts de l'avoir arrêté. Le chien Jetrho n'est pas une invention de ma part, il apparaît dans un épisode. Son maître a été tué, Abby s'occupe de lui durant l'enquête et le rebaptise Jethro (ce qui plait moyen à Gibbs). Comme son proprio refuse les animaux, elle convaint McGee de le prendre, ce qu'il fait ! Sauf que depuis, on n'a plus trop entendu parler de lui. ^^'

**DG : **J'essaye de les garder, la preuve aujourd'hui !

**joker73 :** Merci pour les mises en fav' et en alerte ! J'attends ton avis !

* * *

**Chapitre 24 –Une heure**

.

- Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en une heure, déclara Spencer à Gibbs. Vous allez rapidement vous en rendre compte.

L'agent resta stoïque. Il l'avait prévenu dès son entrée. Si on ne lui enlevait pas les menottes, il ne dirait rien.

Spencer tenait beaucoup à ce qu'il parle, mais il lui avait cependant laissé les bracelets, une mesure de sécurité que n'importe qui connaissant un peu Jethro aurait salué.

- Vous savez, poursuivit l'agent du FBI, ce n'est pas grave si vous ne voulez pas parler, j'ai énormément de choses à vous dire.

Il ouvrit le dossier déposé un peu plus tôt sur la table.

- Le docteur Donald Mallard a eu quelques problèmes de santé récemment, il me semble. Rassurez-vous, il va bien. Je ne pense pas qu'être assis dans une salle d'interrogatoire menottes aux poignets aggrave son état. C'est vrai, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ! Mes hommes l'ont arrêté ! Il ne veut pas avouer non plus. À l'entendre, vous n'auriez rien à voir avec le vol au Sanders Labs ou avec Starlight. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est un mensonge.

Il tourna une page.

- Revenons à votre équipe. J'ai parlé d'un des légistes, mais il reste l'autre. J'avoue qu'il a plus de ressources que ce que je pensais. Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? Non, bien sûr, il faut que je vous raconte.

.

_- Madame Palmer, insista l'un des agents, nous ne voulons aucun mal à votre mari._

_- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce-que ça peut me faire ?_

_- Nous souhaitons simplement lui parler._

_- Je vous le répète : et alors ?_

_- Pourriez-vous nous indiquer un endroit où il a pu se rendre ?_

_- Non._

_- Madame..._

_- Vous avez fait le tour de la maison, énuméra-t-elle, fouillé le funérarium tenu par ma famille, vérifié le four du crématorium, ouvert chaque caisson à la morgue, réveillé mes voisins et regarder dans le coffre de ma voiture. Jimmy n'est pas là, j'ignore où il se retrouve et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Alors allez-vous-en !_

_Elle était effrayante, plus encore que sa propre femme ou le patron quand il était en colère. L'agent se résigna à lâcher l'affaire. Son collègue en revanche repartit à l'attaque._

_- Dites-nous au moins avec qui il peut être._

_Breena eut une moue dédaigneuse, mais reprit la parole._

_- Avec qui voulez-vous qu'il soit ? Avec Tony évidemment !_

_- Tony DiNozzo ?_

_- Vous connaissez d'autres ?_

_- Je... pourquoi serait-il avec lui ?_

_- Parce qu'ils sont amis et que c'est bien le seul qui acceptera de faire la tournée des bars avec lui sans lui donner de conseil sur son couple ! Qu'ils aillent au diable tous les deux !_

_- Vous pensez donc qu'ils sont ensemble ?_

_- Et allez-y aussi ! s'exclama-t-elle en leur claquant de nouveau la porte au nez._

.

- C'est vrai que DiNozzo est introuvable. Sacks m'en avait déjà fait part, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se trouve avec lui. Puisque les agents David et McGee ont disparu également, je suppose qu'ils sont ensemble. Vous croyez qu'ils soutiennent Palmer moralement eux aussi ? L'avantage, c'est qu'en en trouvant un, on trouve les autres. Ils me simplifient la vie ! Enfin, le plus marrant, c'est quand même avec votre scientifique, Abby Sciuto. Elle a été jusqu'à activer l'alarme pour simuler je ne sais quel problème bactériologique et rendre le laboratoire inviolable.

.

_Elle avait fini, enfin. Il lui avait fallu une heure, ni plus, ni moins. Elle était certaine de ne pas s'être trompée à la fabrication de l'antidote, mais elle aurait tout de même voulu s'en assurer. Sauf qu'avec les hommes de Spencer tambourinant à la porte, ce n'était pas faisable._

_Le directeur tentait de la joindre par téléphone toutes les deux minutes et le chef de l'équipe de décontamination avait presque fait un scandale à être appelé pour une « enfant gâtée qui veut garder son jouet pour elle toute seule ». Autant dire que Vance n'avait pas apprécié. Entre deux coups de téléphone, il lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était là que provisoirement -le _vrai_ chef était en congés- et que s'il ne voulait pas finir plongeur au Starbucks du coin il avait intérêt à se taire. _

_Maintenant que l'antidote était terminé, elle devait se rendre à la planque. Problème, elle ne voyait pas du tout comment faire. La chance devait être avec elle puisque Tobias Fornell l'appela à travers la porte au moment où elle se décidait à l'ouvrir et improviser quelque chose._

_- ABBY ! réitéra-t-il. Ouvrez ! Je dois vous parler !_

_L'agent était un ami. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était bien lui. Elle déverrouilla la porte._

_- Enfin ! soupira-t-il de soulagement. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir y aller au chalumeau !_

_- Vous êtes avec eux ? s'enquit-elle en pointant tour à tour les deux autres agents._

_- En fait je..._

_Il s'arrêta subitement dans sa phrase et se tourna vers eux._

_- Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis chargée d'accompagner mademoiselle Sciuto._

_- Navré, agent Fornell, mais nous avons des ordres._

_- De qui ? Nick Spencer ? Je tiens les miens du grand patron ! Vous voulez que je l'appelle pour lui dire que Tic et Tac m'empêchent de faire le boulot qu'il m'a donné ?_

_- Non ! Mais..._

_- Mais rien du tout. Sciuto vient avec moi. On se retrouve à l'agence._

_- Elle doit être arrêtée !_

_- Si je m'en charge, vous partirez tranquille ?_

_- Heu..._

_- Bien, dans ce cas..._

_Il se tourna vers elle, menottes aux mains._

_- Abigail Sciuto, je vous arrête pour vol. Tournez-vous, s'il vous plaît._

_Elle hésita avant d'être convaincue par son regard insistant. Mieux valait être arrêtée par Fornell que les deux autres._

_- Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, poursuivit Tobias, tout ce que vous direz pour être retenu contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit à un avocat. Si vous n'avez pas les moyens, un vous sera commis d'office. Avez compris les droits que je viens de vous énoncer ?_

_- Je... oui._

_- Tant mieux, maintenant en route._

_- Attendez ! les interrompit Tic. Nous venons avec vous._

_- Non, rétorqua Leon Vance en rangeant son téléphone, vous venez moi. J'ai deux mots à vous dire sur votre entrée dans _mon_ agence pour persécuter un des _mes_ hommes !_

_Le sourire aux lèvres, Tobias poussa la gothique à avancer._

_- Ils en ont pour un moment, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, mais vaudrait mieux pas trop traîner quand même._

_Elle accéléra le pas._

_._

- Et depuis, aucune nouvelle d'eux, termina Spencer. Une fois sortis de l'agence, ils se sont volatilisés. Étrange pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il eut un air doucereux qui ne plut pas Gibbs.

- Il n'a fallut qu'une heure pour que tout cela se produise, mais je vous assure qu'il n'en faudra pas plus pour qu'ils soient sous les verrous.

.

- Il faut le refroidir, déclara Jimmy en parcourant le corps de Tony du regard.

- Quoi ?

- Des glaçons, Ziva, amène-moi des glaçons. C'est la seule solution.

- Comment sais-tu...

- J'ai discuté avec Abby quand on préparait le vol.

- L'emprunt, corrigea-t-elle automatiquement.

- Oui, eh bien le poison ralentit sa progression quand il est soumis au froid, pas de beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais ça sera toujours ça de pris. Le temps joue contre nous, ce sera déjà énorme d'avoir quelques minutes gagnées.

- Je vais voir si j'en trouve, dit-elle en se levant.

Le légiste passa une nouvelle fois une serviette humide sur le front de l'Italien. Il ne pensait pas le trouver dans cet état en arrivant à la planque, pas plus qu'il n'imaginait devoir le maintenir en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée de la laborantine. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas d'autres solutions vu l'état actuelle des choses.

- Accroche-toi, Tony, supplia-t-il, je t'en prie, accroche-toi !

.

- Ça va les poignets ? demanda Tobias à Abby.

- Ça va, vous n'avez pas trop serré.

- Je vous dépose où ?

- Chez moi.

- Les hommes de Spencer sont là-bas.

- Je sais.

- D'accord... et vous comptez sauver Starlight comment si vous vous faites prendre ?

- Je...

- Je peux vous emmener où vous voulez Abby et j'oublierai aussitôt le nom des rues. Ma voiture n'a pas de GPS et nos téléphones sont éteints, vous ne risquez rien.

- Entendu, mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Ensuite, vous aiderez Gibbs.

- Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais le laisser entre les mains de Spencer ?

- Ben...

- Remarquez, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

- Pardon ?

- Attendez que je vous explique...

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que vous imaginez pour la suite ?**


	25. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**Quand j'ai le temps d'écrire, je n'ai pas internet et quand j'ai internet le chapitre n'est pas écrit. *soupire* Enfin voilà quand même le nouveau.**

**Pas le temps de m'attarder, donc pas de réponses individuelles à vos reviews (je me rattraperai), mais Rosa, Nanou, DG, Ed, Ankou, Lady AWJ, DN, Rose, coco, Sasha, PBG, MERCI pour ça ! Certains d'entre vous vont voir leurs voeux exaucés dans ce chapitre. ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 – Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

.

- C'est stupide, lâcha Abby une fois les explications de Tobias terminées.

- Je sais.

- C'est pour ça que c'est génial !

- Pardon ?

- Bon, Gibbs va peut-être vous en vouloir un peu de ne pas être venu l'aider plus tôt. Mais quand il saura que c'était pour la bonne cause, ça lui passera.

- On verra, dit-il en rangeant la voiture sur le bas côté.

- Vous êtes d'un optimisme, c'est effrayant.

- Avec votre agence, toujours.

- Vous me tenez au courant, demanda la gothique en quittant le véhicule.

- Dès que je peux. Maintenant, filez.

Elle s'exécuta. Il redémarra, filant vers le FBI. Abonnant la rue, Abby s'avança dans une ruelle entre deux immeubles. Elle était assez loin de chez elle sans trop l'être de la planque. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes à l'atteindre en passant par les derrières.

Le chien de Timothy l'accueillit alors qu'elle entrait dans le bâtiment. Les jappements du berger allemand attirèrent Ziva et l'informaticien armes au poing.

- C'est moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé ? reprocha Tim tandis qu'ils rangeaient leurs armes. On croyait que c'était les hommes de Spencer.

- Tu me crois assez stupide pour me faire suivre ? Tu me déçois, McGee.

- Vous vous disputerez plus tard, coupa Ziva. Abby, tu as l'antidote ?

- Bien sûr ! dit-elle en le sortant de sa poche avec un air victorieux.

- Alors donne, dépêche-toi.

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? s'enquit-elle pendant que l'Israélienne s'emparait du flacon de verre pour disparaître dans une des pièces.

- L'état de Tony s'est dégradé, expliqua Tim.

- À quel point ?

- …

- McGee !

- Tu devrais aller voir.

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et s'engouffra dans la pièce à vivre de la planque.

...pour se figer en découvrant l'Italien inanimé sur le matelas.

- Tu es arrivé à temps, dit Jimmy en guise de salut.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche en désignant les marques bleues sur le corps de l'agent.

- Les effets du poison, répondit Ziva pendant que le légiste s'armait d'une seringue.

- Mais... depuis quand...

- Longtemps, mais ça s'est étendu ce soir avec les efforts qu'il a fourni au Sanders Labs. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé...

Abby déglutit difficilement. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela aurait impliqué.

- Je lui injecte tout ou tu as changé le dosage ? interrogea Palmer en se remémorant leur discussion à ce sujet.

- Tout.

- McGee, aide Ziva à le retourner. Il faut que je le pique dans la nuque.

Les deux agents le déplacèrent le plus délicatement possible, chose difficile avec Tony complètement inerte. Jimmy repéra le point d'entrée de la seringue qui avait empoisonné leur compagnon un peu plus de deux semaines auparavant. Les lignes bleues semblaient en partir.

- C'est bon, dit-il après avoir injecté le produit dans le point d'impact, rallongez-le.

- Combien de temps pour que ça agisse ? demanda Tim.

- C'est déjà le cas, répondit Abby. D'ici quelques heures, tout devrait redevenir normal. Il faut attendre.

- Je vais le surveiller.

- Non, Jimmy, je vais le faire.

- Ziva, le docteur Mallard et Gibbs ne sont pas là ! Ça veut dire qu'ils...

- Ont été arrêtés par Nick Spencer, termina Abby. C'est Fornell qui me l'a dit.

- Fornell ? répéta McGee.

- Oui.

- Raconte-nous.

- Dites-moi d'abord comment vous avez atterri ici.

- Faites-le ailleurs, coupa Palmer. Il a besoin de calme.

- Il est inconscient !

- Il va finir par vous entendre et vouloir prendre par à la conversation d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est de Tony qu'on parle !

- C'est vrai.

- Alors dehors !

.

Tobias n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas hors de l'ascenseur à l'étage des salles d'interrogatoire. Nick Spencer l'interpellait déjà, remonté contre lui de sa petite scène au NCIS et plus encore de l'absence à ses côtés de la laborantine.

- Où est-elle ? tonna-t-il.

- Bonsoir à vous aussi, Spencer.

- Où est Abby Sciuto ?

- Aucune idée.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait, Fornell ?

- Je l'ai relâchée.

- Vous avez quoi ?

- Relâchée Abby Sciuto. Du verbe relâcher qui signifie libérer. Vous voulez que je vous offre un dictionnaire ou vous avez saisi ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Parce qu'elle était innocente.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous en savez ?

- J'ai vérifié son alibi. Elle passait la soirée avec ses amies les nonnes. De saintes femmes ne mentiraient pas, vous le savez bien.

L'agent le fusilla du regard.

- Un problème, Spencer ?

- Vous êtes de leur côté, pas vrai ? Vous voulez sauver la peau de vos petits copains du NCIS ! Vous devriez faire attention, ça va vous retomber dessus.

- Vous croyez ? Je ne savais pas qu'aider des innocents était illégal.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule, Fornell, nous savons très bien ce qu'il en est.

- Et qu'en est-il ? les interrompit une voix.

- Monsieur le secrétaire d'état, salua Tobias respectueusement, directeur.

- Bonsoir messieurs, l'imita l'autre.

- Agent Spencer, je vous ai posé une question, il me semble.

- C'est que...

-Vous m'avez fait mander de toute urgence au sujet d'une trahison liée à la Navy mettant en cause la sécurité de l'état, agent Spencer, rappela Jarvis.

_La peste soit sur Sacks, qu'avait-il encore besoin de présenter les choses de cette manière,_ râla-t-il en silence.

- Il en va de même pour moi, ajouta le directeur du FBI. Et j'ai ouï dire que le directeur Vance devait nous rejoindre sous peu.

- J'ai attrapé Starlight.

- Vraiment ? C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Peut-on le voir ?

- Eh bien...

- Agent Spencer ?

- J'ai seulement attrapé le chef de la bande.

- La bande ? Ils seraient donc plusieurs ?

- Sept au moins.

- Et vous n'en avez qu'un ?

- Deux, j'ai aussi un de ses complices.

Le directeur sourcilla.

- Pourquoi nous avez-vous demandé de venir dans ce cas ? Cela aurait pu attendre demain.

- Mes hommes auront bientôt mis la main sur les autres.

- Si je peux me permettre, intervint Tobias, vous n'avez aucune preuve qu'ils soient Starlight.

- Est-ce vrai ?

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, directeur.

- De mieux en mieux !

- Monsieur, je vous assure que ce sont eux !

- Qui ?

- Gibbs et son équipe.

- Gibbs ? répéta le SecNav.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Ce serait le cerveau de Starlight. Et vous l'avez arrêté ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Mais vous êtes cinglé ma parole !

- Monsieur ! Je vous assure que...

- Qui est l'autre ?

- Hein ?

- Qui est l'autre homme que vous avez arrêté ?

- Donald Mallard, le légiste.

- Les autres de la bande seraient donc DiNozzo, David, McGee...

- Sciuto et Palmer, termina-t-il, c'est cela.

Le directeur du FBI échangea un regard avec Jarvis avant de reprendre la parole.

- Ôtez-moi d'un doute, Spencer, vous n'avez pas bu ou pris une substance illicite quelconque ?

- Jamais !

- Alors êtes-vous complètement stupide ou avez-vous une case en moins pour accuser une des meilleures équipes de fédéraux de tout le pays d'être un monte-en-l'air ? cria-t-il.

Tobias dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire du visage décomposé de son collègue.

- Monsieur, je vous assure...

- Vous n'assurez rien du tout ! Cette équipe a des alibis pour chaque vol commis par Starlight !

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

- Je me suis renseigné, ce que vous auriez fait si un de vos hommes avait été à deux doigts de commettre une bavure !

- Mais je...

- Vous alliez tirer sur un agent fédéral il y a deux semaines, Spencer. Je crois ne jamais m'être autant confondu en excuse qu'auprès de Leon Vance à cette occasion. J'ai dû lui assurer que vous étiez sain d'esprit et je commence à avoir de sérieux doutes à ce sujet !

- Ils ont volé le Sanders Labs !

- Qui ? Gibbs alors qu'il dînait avec son directeur pour l'avertir d'un futur vol et revoir ensemble son système de sécurité ? Ou le docteur Mallard victime d'un malaise cardiaque il y a quelques mois à cause d'une violente émotion ?

- Les autres...

- Ont tous un alibi !

- Je confirme, ajouta Vance en intervenant dans la conversation. Navré pour le retard, messieurs, j'ai été retenu au NCIS.

- Un problème ? s'enquit le SecNav.

- Si vous trouvez que deux agents du FBI venus arrêter notre experte médico-légale sans la moindre preuve est un problème, alors oui.

- Spencer ! menaça son supérieur.

- Elle fait partie de Starlight, elle s'occupe de la logistique, je vous assure !

- Elle dînait avec les nonnes ce soir, se permit de préciser Tobias, sœur Rosita s'est foulé le poignet, elles n'ont pas pu faire un bowling comme d'habitude.

- Peut-être qu'elle n'a rien fait, concéda Spencer, mais les autres...

- Faisaient la tournée des bars, acheva pour lui Leon. Jimmy Palmer, notre second légiste, a eu des mots avec son épouse. Ses amis ont décidé de l'aider à leur manière après que sa femme l'a mis dehors.

- Mais... tenta Spencer. Ce n'est pas possible !

- N'aggravez pas votre cas en essayant de nous faire croire qu'il s'agit d'une mise en scène de leur part, avertit son directeur.

- Non, ce n'est pas... écoutez, même si ce n'est pas eux Starlight, ça n'a pas d'importance. Les arrestations de l'agent Gibbs et du docteur Mallard serviront d'appât pour l'attraper.

- Êtes-vous en train de sous-entendre que vous avez fait ça uniquement dans le but de piéger Starlight ?

- Oui, directeur.

- Alors vous êtes encore plus bête que ce que je pensais.

- Monsieur !

- Vous n'avez aucun motif valable pour arrêter Gibbs et le docteur. Si Starlight est aussi intelligent que ses actes le laissent supposer, il ne tombera pas dans un pièce aussi ridicule. À dire vrai, j'espère même qu'il ne sera jamais attrapé. Mon seul regret est qu'une personne de sa trempe ne soit pas de notre côté. Mais qui sait, ironisa-t-il, peut-être l'agent Gibbs et ses hommes sont vraiment Starlight auquel cas mon souhait est exaucé et il est certain qu'il ne se fera jamais attraper. Des fédéraux ne laissent aucune trace, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je... dit-il perdu.

- Agent Spencer, poursuivit Leon, je crois que tout a été dit. Je vous invite à libérer mes hommes sur le champ.

- Pourrait-on aussi libérer Jeremiah Riley ? demanda Tobias.

- Qui ?

- Le directeur du Sanders Labs soit-disant cambriolé ce soir.

- Comment ça, soit-disant ? riposta Spencer.

- Il me semble que rien ne prouve quelque chose n'a été volé, encore moins par Starlight. Il n'y avait pas d'étoile sur les lieux. J'ai appelé la police sur place pour vérifier.

- Spencer, dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! tonna le directeur. J'ai deux mots à vous dire en privé et n'essayez même pas de dire quelque chose ou je vous fais muter aux archives pour les trente prochaines années ! Agent Fornell, libérez ces trois hommes avec mes plus plates excuses. Messieurs, je vous prie de croire que cela ne se produira plus.

* * *

***prépare le cadeau Spencer-en-boite à envoyer à Bethesda* Si vous me dites ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, je vous fait cadeau de Nicky-en-sursis !**


	26. Quelle direction ?

**Chapitre écrit en ternte minutes chrono, donc non relu. Réponses aux coms lundi prochain, je n'aurai pas internet avant. **

**On change d'atmosphère, j'espère que vous aimerez. WJ, il est pour toi !**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 - Quelle direction ?**

.

- Gibbs, pesta Tobias, tu pourrais sourire ! Tu es libre, non ?

Le chef d'équipe ne dessera pas les dents.

- Et cesser de faire la gueule, tu peux le faire ça ? Je ne te demande pas de sauter de joie, juste d'arrêter de faire cette tronche !

Regard noir. Profond soupir de Fornell.

- Jethro, intervint Ducky à l'arrière de la voiture de l'agent du FBI, il a raison. Nous sommes libres, Starlight ne craint plus rien et Spencer va sans doute être...

- Muter en Alaska, termina Tobias, au minimum.

Gibbs ne cilla pas.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Jethro, cesse de te comporter comme un enfant ! s'énerva le légiste.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? grogna Gibbs.

- Arrêter de faire comme si tu allais divorcer une quatrième fois.

- Et devoir supporter d'ici là futur-ex-femme numéro quatre, ajouta Fornell.

L'agent leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas compliqué ! se moqua l'agent.

- Dis-nous plutôt où tu nous emmènes au lieu de débiter des idioties pareilles.

- On appelle ça des vérités, Gibbs. Toi aussi il faut que je t'offre un dictionnaire ?

- Aussi ? releva le docteur.

- Spencer avait l'air d'avoir quelques problèmes de définitions.

- Merci de la comparaison, railla Gibbs.

- Tu l'as cherché, répliqua-t-il.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

- Pas eu le temps.

- Tu l'as.

- C'est vrai.

- Fais-le !

- Mmh... pas envie.

- Tobias !

- Tu fais la gueule. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrai.

- Et comme ça, dit-il en affichant un sourire sur son visage, c'est mieux ?

Fornell profita d'un feu rouge pour détailler le visage de son compagnon.

- Non, décida-t-il en passant une vitesse, ça ne me va pas.

- Bordel, tu as fini de jouer au con !

- Jethro ! reprocha aussitôt Ducky que la conversation amusait pourtant au plus haut point.

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourrais être poli ! Il nous a sortis d'affaire.

- Tu trouves ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, riposta Tobias. Sans moi, vous seriez toujours dans une de nos salles d'interrogatoire.

- Ça reste à prouver.

- Tu es de mauvaise foi, c'est effarant.

- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi.

- Pas vrai, Doc, qu'il est de mauvaise foi.

- Tout à fait.

- Ducky! Tu ne vas pas rentrer dans son jeu !

- Quel jeu ?

- Oui, Gibbs, quel jeu ?

- Ce n'est que la vérité, enchérit le légiste.

- Mais c'est vrai que tu ne connais pas la définition de "vérité". Vous connaissez une librairie ouverte à cette heure, docteur ? Je crois qu'un détour s'impose.

- Ça t'amuse, lâcha Gibbs avant que Ducky réponde.

- Que tu ne saches pas ce que signifie vérité ? Pas vraiment non. Je trouve ça plutôt inquiétant. Doc ?

- Il y en a une non loin d'ici. Au troisième carrefour, tournez à droite.

- Ducky !

- Oui, Jethro ?

- Tu...

- Je ?

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Bien sûr que je le suis.

- Quoi ?

- Un problème ?

- Tobias, si tu tournes à droite, tu t'en prends une !

- Tu frapperais un agent fédéral ? Tss, je ne pensais pas ça possible de toi.

- Tu me déçois, Jethro, l'approuva Ducky.

- Mais vous avez fini de vous payer ma tête à la fin !

- Non, Gibbs, puisqu'on ne se moque pas de toi.

- Je ne trouve pas non plus cette expression appropriée.

- Je prends aussi un dictionnaire des expressions ?

- S'il vous plaît.

- C'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes pire que DiNozzo !

- C'est un compliment, vous croyez, doc ?

- Il me semble.

- Dans quel sens doit-on le prendre à votre avis ?

- Aucune idée. Jethro ?

- ...

- Il y a un soucis ?

- ...

- Gibbs ?

- ...

- Je crois qu'il nous en veut, doc.

- Vraiment ?

- Eh bien, ça y ressemble. Vous avez vu ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Sa tête.

- Je ne suis pas correctement placé pour ça.

- Elle n'est pas comme tout à l'heure. Attendez, je vais changer le rétro de position..

- Un peu plus haut... non... Stop !

- Et là ?

- Légèrement sur votre gauche... Encore... Voilà ! Vous y êtes !

- Alors ?

- Vous avez raison.

- Je le savais !

- Redresse un peu la tête, Jethro. Non, j'ai dit redresse-la, pas l'inverse.

- Il est vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

- Il y a autre chose.

- C'est vrai.

- J'ai du mal à trouver.

- Votre librairie est encore loin ?

- Je crains qu'absorbés par notre conversation nous l'ayons dépassée.

- Je vais faire demi-tour.

- Ah ah !

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

- Les yeux !

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il les a levés au plafond.

- C'était léger ?

- Absolument pas.

- Nous approchons du but, docteur !

- Certes, mon ami, certes.

- Combien de blocs avant la librairie ?

- Deux. Elle sera sur votre gauche, près d'un fleuriste.

- Entendu. Une évolution ?

- Non, c'est comme tout à l'heure.

- Etrange.

- Je trouve aussi.

- C'est celle-là ?

- Oui !

- Elle est fermée.

- Oh ! Quel dommage !

- Je m'en chargerai demain dans ce cas.

- Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout ! Pensez donc, sans ça je doute que notre ami puisse garder encore longtemps son emploi.

- Voilà une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé.

- Vous avez vu ?

- Oui, il a refait la même chose. Je pense qu'il est agacé.

- Plutôt exaspéré.

- Possible.

- Probable.

- Ah, nouvelle réaction.

- Quel type ?

- Ses nerfs sont à vifs.

- L'explosion est proche ?

- Quelques minutes à ce rythme là. Vous devriez reprendre la route.

- Je suis garé, c'est vrai !

- Cela devrait le faire réagir. Quelle direction ?

- Comme tout à l'heure.

- Combien de temps ?

- Une dizaine de minutes.

- J'ai hâte !

- Vous croyez que...

- Bien sûr !

- Et...

- ASSEZ ! explosa Gibbs.

- Hé !

- Jethro !

- Je ne suis plus contrarié ne ne pas avoir mis mon poing dans la gueule de Spencer, d'accord ?

- Plus ?

- Contrarié ?

- Oui !

- Mmh... qu'en pensez-vous, doc ?

- Il manque quelque chose.

- Tout à fait.

- Je m'excuse !

- Pas ça, Gibbs.

- Merci, Tobias, d'être venu nous libérer.

-Eh bien voilà ! Ce n'était pas si dur !

- Peux-tu maintenant me dire où tu nous conduits ?

- Là où j'ai déposé Sciuto. Je crois que vous voulez revoir vos amis, non ? Et puis mon lit m'attend, je veux rentrer chez moi.

* * *

**Tada ! Alors ?**


	27. La promesse

**Salut, tout le monde ! Je suis contente de voir que chapitre précédent bien différent des autres vous a plu. Aujourd'hui, on quitte l'humour et on s'axe sur le duo Tabby. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Ed : **Tu as tout compris, je n'ai plus besoin de Spencer. Il aura encore droit à son heure de gloire, mais pas vraiment à son avantage. ^^ Fais-toi plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre 27 – La promesse**

.

Tout était étrangement calme dans le bâtiment de briques rouges. Le QG de Starlight n'était pourtant pas vide. Au contraire, l'ensemble de l'équipe y était rassemblée. Passé les heures d'angoisse sur l'état de Tony, chacun avait trouvé un lit de fortune pour profiter de quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées.

Gibbs savait que Tobias l'avertirait si le moindre problème survenait, c'était donc sans crainte de voir débarquer le FBI les armes à la main qu'il s'était étendu sur un tas de couverture à côté de Ducky. Tim partageait avec Jimmy un matelas pneumatique tandis que les filles surveillaient au plus près l'Italien.

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps lorsque le jeune homme émergea. Le corps encore douloureux des effets du poison, mais définitivement sauvé -il se souvenait avoir entendu quelqu'un le lui dire-, il jeta tour à tour un regard sur les dormeuses près de lui. Ziva était celle qui avait le sommeil le plus lourd, il s'en rendit compte en bougeant légèrement. Elle ne réagit pas, mais Abby ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. L'israélienne devait avoir veillé tard.

- Hé ! murmura-t-il doucement.

- Hé, souffla-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement. Ça va ?

- Très bien.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour...

- Abby, je vais bien.

Elle le dévisagea intensément. Convaincue de son honnêteté, elle se détendit et vint caler sa tête dans son cou.

- Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais.

- Pas fait exprès.

- T'as mal ?

- Juste quelques courbatures.

- Ziva ?

- Dort profondément. Les autres aussi je crois.

- Tout est fini, n'est-ce-pas ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire.

- Tout le monde sait, Spencer ne nous causera plus d'ennuis et tu es sauvé.

- Ça veut dire oui.

- C'est terminé pour Starlight, déplora-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout le monde sait, Tony.

- Et alors ?

- Alors tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous laisser continuer ? Que Gibbs va nous laisser faire ?

- Oui.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il aurait dû douter aussi. Pourquoi ne...

- Abs, cesse de réfléchir.

- Mais...

- Ils ne vont pas nous empêcher de continuer. Starlight ne peut pas disparaître, on en a déjà discuter.

- Eux, non, mais lui...

- Il a très bien compris ce qu'il en était. Il n'est pas...

Un léger mouvement de Ziva l'arrêta. Il la fixa avec inquiétude, mais la jeune femme ne se réveilla pas. Elle se tourna sur le côté gauche, la tête au plus près de son épaule, avant de se mettre à ronfler légèrement.

Tony retint un éclat de rire pendant qu'Abby se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas pouffer. Il dégagea son bras droit des mains de l'agent. Elle grogna pour manifester son mécontentement avant de se calmer lorsqu'il s'en servit pour la caler contre lui, faisant instantanément disparaître les ronflements.

- Elle est trop mignonne comme ça, commenta Abby.

- Pas moi ?

- T'es mon frère, je ne peux pas te trouver mignon.

- Tu me vexes.

- Mais tu es quand même un beau garçon. Pas du tout mon genre, mais beau garçon.

- Mouais.

- T'es adorable quand tu fais cette tête.

- Je ne suis pas mignon mais par contre je suis adorable ?

Elle lui tira la langue au lieu de répondre.

- Fatiguée ? reprit-il après quelques instants.

- Pas du tout. Et toi ?

- Pas plus que ça.

- Tu veux qu'on se lève ?

- Non. Et toi ?

- Non plus. Je suis bien où je suis. Mais il manque quelque chose.

Le sourire qui commençait à étirer ses lèvres disparut. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis leva son bras gauche pour enserrer à son tour la jeune femme.

- Là, c'est bien, dit-elle.

- Ce sera tout ? se moqua-t-il.

- Avoue que tu es bien installé toi aussi. Deux des plus belles femmes du monde dans tes bras...

- Du monde ?

- Oui.

- La modestie ne t'étouffe pas.

Elle frappa son épaule de son poing.

- Hé !

- Chut, tu vas la réveiller. Et je t'ai à peine touché.

- C'est le principe.

Ce fut son tour de lever le regard d'un air désespéré.

- C'est sûr maintenant. Tu es guéri.

Le silence les enveloppa de nouveau. Ils savourèrent ce moment de bonheur simple bien trop rare dans leur vie. Tony fixait des yeux la petite lucarne amenant la lumière du soleil quand Abby reprit la parole.

- J'ai eu très peur, Tony. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre.

Reposant les yeux sur elle après avoir laisser errer son regard une seconde sur une Ziva détendue, l'agent découvrit l'angoisse qui avait été la sienne ces derniers jours.

- Je suis là maintenant, vivant et en parfaite santé.

- Tony...

- Je ne te quitte pas, ma belle. Tu le sais bien.

Il marqua une pause puis approcha sa tête de son oreille.

- Jamais, souffla-t-il tout bas avant de s'écarter.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, en proie à une émotion intense, mélange de soulagement, de bonheur et d'amour fraternel.

- Toujours, dit-elle en retour.

Avec l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser sous la force de ces mêmes sentiments, il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Je t'aime, petite sœur.

- Moi aussi, grand frère.

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, replongeant dans des souvenirs où arriver en retard ce matin là suite à un de leurs emprunts elle avait cru l'avoir perdu.

- Je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle avant de se laisser aller contre lui.

.

_**2002**_

_Il l'avait rejoint au labo. Elle trépignait d'inquiétude depuis plusieurs heures. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire un seul mot. Dès son entrée, elle lui avait sauté dans les bras pour une étreinte à laquelle il n'avait pas cru survivre tant elle y mettait de force. Passé le soulagement, ça avait été les reproches, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, avant de le laisser expliquer son besoin de sommeil après leur folle nuit et l'oubli du réveil pour venir travailler. _

_Puis ça avait la promesse. La seule qu'il lui ai jamais faite et qu'il avait toujours tenu. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il s'était penché à son oreille, lui murmurant des mots qu'ils ne pourraient oublier._

_- Je serai toujours là pour toi, petite sœur. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai._

_- Jamais... murmura-t-elle un peu perdue dans ses pensées._

_- Toujours... répondit-il, lui faisant lever la tête._

_Leurs regards se rencontrèrent._

_- Frère et sœur, c'est pour la vie, ajouta Tony._

_- Toujours, comprit-elle._

_- Jamais, assura-t-il._

_Ils se sourirent, complices. Ils s'étaient compris._

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce moment Tabby. Vous ne vous en souvenez peut-être pas, mais le toujours/jamais apparaît à la fin du chapitre 17. Allez voir !**

**Sinon, ce chapitre est un des derniers. Je vous retrouve très bientôt pour la fin avec, notamment, l'explication de ce que Tony a « emprunté » au Sanders Labs. D'ici là, un avis ?**


End file.
